Emily Rogers
by Angel Cauldwell
Summary: The giant war is on the verge of starting, Emily had found her place in two worlds but now she must the challenge that she had expected to happen for seventy years
1. Chapter 1

You have heard and read my story so far of how I went from Elizabeth Rogers to Emily Blackthrone. Than my old life had caught up with me when I learned of what happen to the howling commandos and to my uncle. So that pretty much my old life had become part of my new life for the most part, there were only one thing that was missing was my best friend Lauren. I am sure with what happen in the story that many may have expected Lauren to come back. But the last story was more about putting my two lives together and being known in two different worlds. As well as about the second Titan war and becoming a member of the avengers. I am sure you all have guesses of what happens in his next story, the next giant war. You would be quite correct in assuming that, for this story is about the giant war and what my part is in the war. A part that I knew I had for seventy years.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily and the howling commandos remained in Camp Halfblood for the next couple of weeks. They were helping building the be cabins for the minor gods and goddess, it seem like new demigods were showing up everyday and were being claimed but their godly parents. So that the Hermes cabin was less crowded than what it has been, but it was still rather crowded mainly due to the fact that Hermes had a lot of children. During that time, Emily had got quite a few more siblings, they were shocked to learn that Lieutenant America was their half sister. If this was before the battle of Manhattan a year ago, Emily was sure that they would not have heard about her or at least made the connection that Emily Blackthrone and Elizabeth Rogers were one in the same person. After helping out that the howling commandos had went back to their campsite near the hunters.

However Emily and her uncle and went to Washington D.C. to look at the Captain America and Lieutenant America exhibit in the Smithsonian Museum. This was her uncle's second time coming here while it was Emily's first time coming here. Yes, Emily had seventy years to come here to the Smithsonian, but she didn't bother to look in the museum since she had been busy on the hunt. This was her first real break from the hunt and other things in the past seventy years or around that. Emily still had her brown jacket that her uncle had gave her but she had switched out of her hunter outfit and into a blue shit, blue jeans and tennis shoes. Emily had a brown hat on and her hair was up in a ponytail, unlike when she was Lieutenant America or even as a hunter. Her uncle was dressed in a similarly manner, but the colors were a little different from her color scheme.

Emily had to admit that it was odd walking around the exhibit, her uncle's original uniform was there or at least she assumed it might be. She knows that before her uncle had woke up that the chances of the uniform being her uncle's original uniform was unlikely. Since that her uncle was wearing his uniform when he had crashed her plane seventy years ago. They did have a copy of her uniform and she knows it was not the original since she has the original. Honestly the uniform looked a little big for her and the design and colors was a bit off as well. She knows that was mainly due to the fact that her uniform had made out of two fabrics, if one could count celestial bronze as fabric. After looking around the exhibit that Emily and her uncle had went back to the apartment he has in Washington D.C. When they reached the door that they could hear music, so her uncle and Emily had went though her uncle's bedroom window and he got his shield.

Emily had took off her bracelet and changed it to the sword, they carefully walked down the hall, past her bedroom and to the living room. Emily was close of snorting when she saw of who was sitting on the couch, for it was Tony. When Emily and her uncle had stepped out from the hall that Tony had stood up and Emily realized when he was wearing. Tony was wearing one of his black sabbath shirts along with jeans and tennis shoes, it seem rather funny to see Tony wearing just plain clothes instead of a suit or his ironman suit. Tony had than turned off the music that he had put on the record player, Emily looked at her uncle of who looked at her before he looked at Tony. Emily took off the hat that she had been wearing as her uncle took a couple a steps towards before her uncle had spoke.

"Why are you here?"

"I am here because I am redesigning my tower in New York City and making into the Avengers tower. Nine of the levels of the tower would be used for the seven of us." Emily step forward.

"Tony, may I ask of what the nine levels would be for?"

"Seven of the nine levels would be a level for one of the avenges. One is a training level and the other would be the main room of where there is a kitchen and living room and such. I wanted take you two there to tell me what you want your level to look like." Emily had looked at her uncle when Tony had said that, her uncle had looked at her before looking back at Tony, but it was Emily that had spoke.

"All right I will come along to help design my level. However, I won't be in the tower every day though. I have other things to do besides waiting for a threat."

"I come along as well, I also most likely not be in the tower everyday as well." Tony had merely nodded when Emily and her uncle had said that.

The next day that they went to New York City, Emily had managed to get her design down rather quickly. At last compared to Thor and her uncle, for Thor wasn't quite use to this technology, just like her uncle. Emily wasn't used to the technology that Tony had either, but she had seventy years to get use to the advanced technology. However Tony, Natasha, Barton and Dr. Banner had easily got their designs done, each level was different from each other. Tony's level looked like Hephaestus workplace with a lot of computers and Dr. Banner's level looked more like a science lab. Barton's level seemed to be covered with bows and other S.H.I.E.L.D. weapons and Natasha's level had some similar things as Barton but minus the bows and there was an area that looks like if it was meant for hand to hand combat. Thor's level looked like if it was made for a warrior, of which was not a big surprise and her uncle's was a crossed between heir old apartment and a gym.

However, Emily's level was different, for her level looked like the hunter's camp, of where it was just open and there tents scattered around with trees around the walls expect for were the elevator was. There was room for a Pegasus and a hellhound to roam around Emily had made sure that there was an area of where princess could enter Emily's level. For Emily was sure at times she would whistle for both Mrs. O'Leary and princess when she was in the tower and Emily had wanted them to be able to move around, not only that it would seem to Emily if she was not at the hunter's camp when she was in the tower, henceforth of why she designed the way she do. Of course she had made some adjustments to it, since it was not in the forest like she was used to or would still be use to. She had made sure that it would almost look like nighttime on her level. Emily laughed when she saw Tony's expression when he looked at her level that she had design. The expression was priceless and he looked over at her after he looked at he design.

"You want this design?"

"Yes. For he last seventy years I had lived in the forest in the hunter's camp. I would feel more comfortable with that design than anything else I had thought of." Tony had nodded and got up the designers quickly as well as making some hints that would help with her level. But the end of the day that the levels were finished, the first level that the seven and went to was Emily's level. When the doors opened that Emily had smiled, it looked much like the hunter's camp back in the forest. Emily couldn't even tell of where the windows were expect for one window panel of where the setting sun was coming though and it was big enough for a Pegasus. It was clear that the avengers didn't expect her level to look like this as well as not expect the real trees, a camp fire or even an archery target area along with a couple of other area of where Emily could easily train.

"Wow." Barton walked over to the archer targets. "Do you mind if I come down here sometime to practice with you? At least I assume you use a bow and arrows as well, judging from these practice targets."

"Yeah, I do use a bow and arrow. It is one of three primary weapons I use, the onto time I don't use it is when I am out being Lieutenant America. However if you come down here to practice with me, do me a favor and warn me. Otherwise you may find an arrow of where you may not want it." Barton nodded when Emily had said that. Emily had showed them of where she would be sleeping and everything, she told them about the hunters and the adventures she had been on with them. But it was difficult to talk about Zoë for Emily, for Emily still miss Zoë vey much, by the time that everyone saw all the levels that Emily went to her level and laid on the grass and looked at the ceiling of which showed the stars. That was one of the things that Tony had been working on earlier that day, Emily had to say it was amazing that a mortal was capable of doing that. Emily had looked at the stars that made up the huntress, Emily wished that Zoë was still alive, for Emily miss Zoë. Emily had got up and went into the tent that was placed in he he same tent as the tent back in the real camp to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When the next morning had come around that Emily had left the tower and went back to the hunter's camp. When she had got back that they had ask what she had been doing besides helping building the new cabins and if she did anything else. She had told them of what else she did and told them about the exhibit, it amused the hunters of the exhibit that they had for Emily and her uncle. She also told them about the new avengers tower and that each of the avengers had their own level. She had told them of what she had did to her level, when she told the hunters that they wanted to go see it. Emily had told them that she whop how them one day of what he level looks like but not at the moment. After telling the hunters of what happen since the battle that they went on a hunt like usual.

Four months later

Emily kept busy during the next few months, half of it was going to Camp Jupiter, apparently Nico had learned about Camp Jupiter. Emily had figured that hades may have told Nico about Camp Jupiter, when Emily entered Camp Jupiter as Nico was talking to the newest praetors that he was shocked to see her there. Emily had to admit that she was glad to be able to talk to another Greek demigod for a change while she was Camp Jupiter. During the time she was at Camp Jupiter that Nico was there, it seemed like he knew when Emily was going to be there. Close to November that Jason had disappeared, there was no show of him anyway, Nico and Emily agreed to look for Jason as best as they could. Emily wished that she could use the hunters but Emily knows that more than half of the hunters are unaware that there was roman demigods.

Not only that but she guess of what Thalia's reaction would be when she learned where Jason was and that he had suddenly disappeared. That was not the only thing, but Zeus had called all gods back to Mount Olympus, even Artemis, and closed Olympus down. This was the first time ever that Artemis was force to leave the hunt, for the first time in her life since becoming Lieutenant America that she felt a heavy burden on her shoulders. Emily had walked over to the river that had run past the camp and looked over to the other side of the river. Emily had prayed to Hestia, Demeter and Artemis for the past asking of what she should do or if there was anything the hunters could do. She even ask if they could look for Jason but Emily had got no answer, Emily had a feeling that was up to her to decided of what she should do next. As she stood there that she heard someone walk up to her and than the person spoke.

"Emily, what should we do?" Emily looked over at Thalia when she had asked her that, honestly Emily wasn't sure. Emily wanted to tell her about her brother but if she did she knows she would have to explain a lot to Thalia. Emily was unable to explain everything to Thalia, Emily had looked over to the other side of the river.

"Pack your things up, we are going to Camp Halfblood for the time being till we can find a monster that needs to be killed. I will have scouts look for any monsters that need to be killed." Thalia and nodded and she started to walk away but Emily spoke once more before Thalia could go to far. "One more thing, tell Phoebe to gather all the hunters that were born before the American Civil war." Emily couldn't see Thalia's face but she knows that Thalia would most likely have a strange or puzzling look on he face from that statement.

"Is there a reason for that?" Emily had turned around to face Thalia and sure enough Thalia had a puzzling look on her face.

"Yes, I am going to give them a special assignment." Thalia was about ready to say something and Emily guess what it was. "Before you ask or say anything, no you may not join them."

"Why not, you know I am the second in command by rank."

"I know Thalia and Phoebe is third."

"It's because she has more experience than I do right?"

"That is part of it."

"What is the other part?" Emily signed and looked down at the ground before looking back at Thalia.

"I can't say Thalia." Thalia glared at Emily when Emily said that. "I am sorry Thalia but I can't tell you he other part."

"Why not, you don't trust me?"

"Thalia, I trust you with my life."

"Than tell me."

"I can't, I swore in the river Styx that I won't tell anyone about what I know and what this assignment I giving the oldest hunters." Thalia lowered her head when Emily said that. Emily walked over to Thalia and put one of her hands on Thalia's shoulder and spoke softly. "Thalia, I really wanted to tell you about it. But like I said I can't because of the oath. But I can say this, that if things go the way they are, than you would know soon enough of what I can't tell you. Before you do, I wanted you to know that you may found out in a way that may shock or surprise you. If I am correct in guessing of how you might found out, I just want you to know that I am sorry for not telling you sooner." Thalia looked up at Emily when she said that.

"Sorry for what."

"For not telling about someone you once knew and where that person has been." Thalia looked taken back.

"Who?"

"You will know who, Thalia when the time comes and if it comes." Emily had lifted her hand and watch Thalia go back to the camp. After a few minutes of waiting that Phoebe and the hunters that were hunters before the American civil war had come over to where Emily was. Emily had motion them to follow her over the river and behind the trees before Phoebe had spoke.

"What is that you want us to do? Thalia told us that you had a special assignment for us?"

"Yes, I am sure you are all aware of the roman demigods?" All the the hunters looked shock when Emily had said that.

"Wait are you saying you are roman?"

"No, but I had stumbling across it before I joined the hunt. I didn't mean to find out, but I need you to do something."

"What?"

"I need you all to look for a roman demigod that had went missing and his nam is Jason Grace."

"Why look for a male?"

"He is one of the praetor of Camp Jupiter. Not only that but he is the full brother of Thalia."

"Thalia has a bother, she never mentioned him. How do you know this? Did she tell you this?"

"She didn't tell me this. I am not sure what had happened from when they last saw each other. I only know about it because about a year ago Artemis had made me her ambassador to Camp Jupiter. To gain their trust that my mother, Artemis and Hestia had put this on my wrist." Emily rolled her one sleeve to show the symbol of Vesta, Diana and Ceres, there was the SPQR letter and the one bar line. Emily had put her sleeve back over it. "Jason had disappeared from camp not to long ago. Since I have to lead the hunt, find monsters to kill and that most of the hunters are not aware of the roman demigods that I have to split up the hunters a little. For I promise the Romans I would help find him or do my best and this is the only way I can do it."

"Does Thalia about her brother being alive?"

"No. If I need you or anything, I will send an Iris Message. Phoebe you would be leading this hunters."

"I will do it but only for the sake of your orders and Thalia." Emily had nodded when Phoebe had said that and all of the hunters had went though the forest to start their search. Emily knew that Phoebe might have been a bit unwillingly but Emily knows that Phoebe wouldn't disobey and wanted to protect the hunters even it means to find a long lost siblings and not let the said hunter know about it. Emily had crossed over the river again to make sure the hunters were ready to go to Camp Halfblood.

And fully they didn't need to stay at Camp Halfblood for too long for the scouts had found some monsters for the hunters to hunt down and kill. Those scout Emily had sent out were the oldest hunters that were there currently, of which was after the oath of keeping the two groups apart and thicken the mist. With the monsters that they were going after that it took them a month to track, hunt and kill the monsters. After killing the latest monster that Phoebe and the other hunters had come back and went into Emily's tent and Emily had followed them. When Emily sat down that Phoebe had spoke softly so that none of the hunters that passed would hear her.

"I think I know where he might be soon."

"Where?"

"Camp Halfblood." Emily raised an eyebrow at this but Phoebe went on. "I know it seems odd, but from when we spoke with Lupa and the little formation we could get that it seem that someone took him like a goddess or god. That if it was one of the gods or goddess that took him than it would only make sense that they would tkse him to camp Halfblood."

"But why? That can be disastrous."

"Yes, I know. But we should go to Camp Halfblood soon though." Emily was about ready to say something when Thalia had entered and seem out of breath like she had been running for a year. "What is Thalia?"

"Percy is gone, he disappeared." Emily had looked over at Phoebe of who looked surprised and she looked at Emily. When they looked at each that a certain level of understanding went between them, for it was clear that one of the gods had took Percy and that it was the same who took Jason. Whoever it was, was the one and the same god or goddess. Emily looked back at Thalia.

"When did he disappeared?"

"Sometime last night, when Annabeth checked this morning that he was gone." Emily had stood up and walked past Thalia, as she did so that Emily had spoke.

"Thalia I want to take all the hunters and look for Percy."

"What are you going to do?" Emily looked back at Thalia.

"I am going to do what I should have done a month ago." Before Thalia could say anything more that Emily had turned back and ran into the forest towards Camp Halfblood. When Emily had got there a day later that everyone seemed to be in a panic, Emily had went to the big house and went inside. When she entered that she saw that there was a war council going on and Annabeth was taking at the moment.

"I have contact Thalia, hopefully she can convinced Emily to have the hunt look for Percy."

"But do you think Thalia would be able to managed it?"

"Thalia didn't have to do much to convince me." All the chain councilor and Chiron had looked over at Emily as she walked over to the chair for the Artemis cabin and sat down. "All the hunters, but me, are looking for him. I will join them soon enough." Annabeth was the one recovered that recovered first.

"Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to Chiron about something." Emily looked over at Chiron as she spoke. "Something that I can't say at the moment." From the look that Emily gave Chiron that he knew why she was here.

"What is it?" Emily had looked at Annabeth when she had ask that.

"I can't say what it is. All I can say is that I made an oath on the over Styx and I can only talk to someone who also knows about it." Before Annabeth could say anything that Chiron and spoke.

"Emily, come up to my room with me." Emily had got up and followed Chiron up stairs with the cabin councilors looking at them as they left. Once they were inside that chin and locked the door and mutter a few words in Ancient Greek before he looked at Emily. "What is that you need to talk to me about."

"I believe I know where Percy is or what he might in he next few months."

"Where?" Emily shallowed before she had spoke.

"Camp Jupiter!"

"But that is dangerous, how did he found out about the Romans?"

"Don't you get, he didn't." Chiron looked surprise and Emily went on. "Look about a month ago that one of the roman demigods had disappeared and I sent some of the oldest hunters to see if they can figure what happen to him at the very least. They had spoke with Lupa as well as search the west coast. They found little information but what they got that one of the gods or goddess may have taken that demigod for one reason or another and when Thalia hand told me yesterday of what happen that I believe that his god or goddess has plans for them. The hunters believe that the god or goddess may send the roman demigod here and would most likely send Percy to Camp Jupiter." Chiron and started pacing as Emily said that, Emily knew that this would worry Chiron and ere was a chance that a civil war might happen between the two groups again but it would be west coast against the east coast instead of north against the south. Chiron and stopped and looked at her.

"Are you sure on this?"

"Not 100 percent sure but there is a good chance that Percy and Jason might or would be switched since neither one has been found yet."

"Jason?"

"Jason is a son of Jupiter and Thalia's full brother."

"So Thalia knows?"

"Not as far as I can tell. She never spoke of her life before running away. But with the oath in place I don't dare risk saying anything about it in front of her about the roman demigods."

After a few minutes that they went back downstairs while Chiron and told them that it would be a good idea to search the west coast for Percy. Emily had stay around for the rest of the day, she mainly stayed because there was a chance Jason could come within the next couple of days with the speed that the satyrs had brought in new odemigods. When the next morning had come that Annabeth had brought up about two new demigods and that there was suppose to be a clue of where Percy was or that Percy was there. Emily had a feeling that Percy wasn't there but it was Jason instead, it seem Chiron and thought the same thing. Emily stayed around for the next few hours, the flying chariot had crushed into the lake. Butch, Annabeth and three new demigods had come out of the lake and the demigods and went over to help dry them off.

Emily was standing next to Drew when she had reached the lake. The three new demigods were two males and a female around the age of fifteen. The female was clearly a Cherokee descendant or at least have some sort of Indian blood in her. She has dark skin tone, choppy and uneven chocolate brown hair, and some of her hair has thin braided hair. Her eyes went to blue, to green to brown and her style was clearly tomboyish, just from the eyes alone that Emily guessed of who the girl's godly parent was. One of the males looked like a child of Hermes, he has pointy eyes and a smile that looked like a child of Hermes. The boy had curly black hair, he had a cheerful baby face of which Emily had found odd? However the last male, Emily knew at once of who it was for she had saw him many times before and the last time she had saw him was two days before he disappeared, Jason Grace.

Jason had helped the girl out of the lake as the campers had climbed out of the lake. When they got out of the lake, Emily was close of asking Jason of where he had been but than Jason had looked up at her. Emily didn't say anything when he had looked at her, for the look that Jason gave her told her one thing, that was the fact that he has Amnesia. Emily rolled her eyes as drew step forward and looked at the three demigods, Emily knew that Drew would decide to get her shot at Jason. Emily had been at camp Jupiter enough to know that a bunch of girls wanted to be Jason's girlfriend, but Emily wasn't one though. When Drew had made the comment about the girl's hair that the girl and step forward to smack her but Annabeth stopped her. When Annabeth had said Piper that Emily figured that was the girl's name and Emily had to admit that was a pretty name.

But than the other male was claimed by Hephaestus and Will had showed the one male camper around while Annabeth showed Piper around and Drew had lead Jason up to the big house to Chiron. Emily out her hands in her pockets and walked up to the Artemis cabin and went inside the cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

When she went inside the cabin that she had took a shower and had come back out after she finished and sat on the patio of the cabin. Emily watched as Annabeth gave Piper a tour of the camp, Emily had notice the dagger on Piper's bel and she knows dagger it was. For she had seen it before in he armory in the back of the Athena cabin, Emily had preferred he armory behind the Athena cabin than the ares cabin. She still hadn't figure out of why the armory wasn't behind the Hephaestus cabin since it was the children of Hephaestus that make the weapons for the cabin. Emily had notice that Piper and Annabeth were looking over at the Artemis cabin of whee Emily was at the moment and Emily could make out of what they were saying.

"Artemis?"

"You know Greek mythology."

"I did some reading when my dad was working on a project last year."

"I thought he did Cherokee art."

"Oh, right. But—you know, he does other stuff too."

"Anyway, Artemis is goddess of the moon, goddess of hunting. But no campers. Artemis was an eternal maiden, so she doesn't have any kids."

"Oh."

"Well, there are the Hunters of Artemis. They visit sometimes. They're not the children of Artemis, but they're her handmaidens—this band of immortal teenage girls who adventure together and hunt monsters and stuff."

"That sounds cool. They get to be immortal?"

"Unless they die in combat, or break their vows. Did I mention they have to swear off boys? No dating—ever. For eternity."

"Oh, never mind." Emily was close of laughing as she listen, Annabeth made it sound like if none of the hunters had dated before they had become hunters. Sure the hunters don't date ever and turn their backs on love, but that doesn't mean they can't have male friends, Bianca, Thalia and Emily were proof of that simple fact. Emily had shouted over to where Annabeth and Piper standing.

"Annabeth, that doesn't mean none of the hunters hadn't date before become hunters and don't have male friends." Emily had got up and walked down the steps before walking over to where Annabeth and Piper were standing. Emily had stopped walking when she was close enough and looked at Piper of who was looking at her.

"Are you a demigod?"

"Yes, I am a daughter of Demeter and a hunter of Artemis. I am the lieutenant of Artemis, I more or less command the hunters."

"Piper, this is Emily Blackthrone. Emily this is Piper, unclaimed." Emily was about ready to comment that she had. A guess of Piper's mother was but Piper had spoke.

"Hang on. You are Elizabeth Rogers, Lieutenant America." Annabeth seem to be two back when Piper had said that.

"Elizabeth Rogers died a long time ago." Emily rolled her eyes when Annabeth had said that.

"One question, Annabeth." Annabeth had looked over at Emily. "How did I die?"

"Well, Elizabeth was in the plane with ..." Annabeth had paused for a moment. "What did you say?"

"How did I die?" Annabeth looked stunned when Emily said that.

"Are you really Elizabeth Rogers?" Emily had took off her bracelet and swished it to the right and it turned into the sword that she had used half of the time when she was fighting as Lieutenant America.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be able to hold this now would I? For it's part of the story that the sword and staff that I used could be only be used by me. If someone else holds it that they would get burned?"

"How come you didn't say anything at the battle of Manhattan that you are Lieutenant America." Emily was about ready to respond when her cell phone had started to ring. Emily sighed and pulled it out, to her surprise it was Tony Stark that was calling her, Emily had looked back at Piper and Annabeth.

"I have to answer this but I will answer the question later." Emily had walked away and accepted the call before putting her phone to her ear. "Tony, why are you calling me? Not only that but how did you get this number for I didn't give it to you."

"I hacked into the S.H.I.E.L.D. database. I have to say that trying to hack into your files is difficult. There is about fifteen years worth of stuff on you."

"Well duh, gods don't keep records or anything. Why are you calling me?"

"Well I heard from your uncle about this camp you went to and that apparently the technology today would send up a signal to monsters all expect for you phone. I wanted to look at phone to see if I could figure out of how not to put that flare up."

"No."

"Why not, it would help the demigods."

"Mostly the Hephaestus and Athena cabins. But I won't let you tear my phone up, it's the only thing I have that I can use to talk with Phil and Steve. Speaking of which, Phil also a phone like mine, why not ask him for his phone."

"I already did and he said no as well."

"Go figure. But it's still no for me."

"Come on, Lizzie."

"Lizzie?"

"Year, got a problem with that?"

"Yeah, I hate it."

"Fine, Lieut. Demigod. But can't I look over your phone?" Emily rolled her eyes at the new nickname that Tony had just gave her.

"No you may no."

"On come on, please. If I damaged I would give you a new phone." Emily hadn't been much attention to what Tony was saying for she saw Rachel and Annabeth leaving the Hera cabin with Piper between them unconscious.

"Tony, I have to call you back later to argue some more." Before Tony could say much more that Emily had hang up her phone and followed Annabeth and Rachel to the big house. She had made over to them before they reached the big house, Emily was the last one to enter. Once inside that Annabeth and Rachel had put her on the couch, Rachel backed away some while Annabeth had went to get some medical supply. It was clear that Jason was worried about Piper, he almost acted like if she was his girlfriend but Emily knows that was not true. Emily hadn't spoke with any of them since they entered Camp Halfblood, the only thing Emily was sure of that Jason had his memory gone.

"We've got to heal her. There's a way, right?" He had looked over at Emily. "Can't you do something?" Emily was surprised that he had looked over at her asking her to do something, sure if this was Camp Jupiter, she would get it. Considering her position there when she was there, for she was considered the best healer as well as a Vestal Virgin. As far as the Romans were concern that she was a Vestal Virgin, because of that, that Emily was technically the only one, sort of. Emily didn't know the whole ritual parts of being a Vestal Virgin, she had told them that she was only the champion of Vesta and not a Vestal Virgin. However the Romans decided that since she was the champion of Vesta that means she was a Vestal Virgin.

"What do you want me to do? I am not sure if this is my area of ability."

"But you are a champion of Vesta! You have healing abilities." Emily raised an eyebrow when Jason said that, what amused Emily was the fact that Jason looked utterly puzzled and confused by what he just said. Emily was sure that Jason was wondering of why he just said that and why it had come out. Rachel seem taken back by what Jason had said that.

"Vesta, wasn't that the roman name for Hestia?" Emily looked at Rachel when she had said that.

"It is."

"I thought that you already had a patron goddess, Artemis?"

"I have two, Hestia had become my patron goddess before Artemis." However Chiron had put his hands on Piper's forehead as Rachel and Emily spoke.

"I don't think Emily's abilities would cover this because of the fragile state her mind is in. Rachel, what happened?" Chiron had looked over Emily, Emily knows that it could be difficult to heal anything when their minds was in a fragile state. From the look Chiron was giving her had told her that that it seems that Piper was just in a fragile state of mind.

"I wish I knew, as soon as I got to camp, I had a premonition about Hera's cabin. I went inside. Annabeth and Piper came in while I was there. We talked, and then—I just blanked out. Annabeth said I spoke in a different voice."

"A prophecy?"

"No. The spirit of Delphi comes from within. I know how that feels. This was like long distance, a power trying to speak through me." Annabeth had come back with a leather pouch and knelt next to Piper.

"Chiron, what happened back there—I've never seen anything like it. I've heard Rachel's prophecy voice. This was different. She sounded like an older woman. She grabbed Piper's shoulders and told her—"

"To free her from a prison?"

"How did you know that?" Chiron had made the gesture to ward off evil spirits.

"Jason, tell them. Annabeth, the medicine bag, please." Jason had told them of what happened and when he was finished that no spoke, after a little bit that Jason had broke the silence. Emily didn't say anything as the rest of them spoke, Emily was still not sure of why Jason was brought here but it was clear that Hera had brought him here for a reason. Emily had noticed that Chiron was quiet and Emily knows why that was, it was obvious to anyone if they know about the oath that was made. Annabeth had than looked over at Chiron before she had spoke.

"Why are you so quiet, Chiron? What is it we're facing?"

"My dear, in this, I cannot help you. I am so sorry."

"You've never … you've never kept information from me. Even the last great prophecy—"

"I will be in my office. I need some time to think before dinner. Rachel, will you watch the girl? Call Argus to bring her to the infirmary, if you'd like. And Annabeth, you should speak with Jason. Tell him about—about the Greek and Roman gods."

"But …" Chiron wasn't paying much attention to Annabeth but he looked over at Emily.

"Emily, come with me." Emily could tell Annabeth was not happy about this, Emily had followed Chiron to his office and he closed the door before he had spoke in ancient Greek to make sure no one was listening. Than Chiron had turned the wheelchair around and looked at Emily, it was clear that Chiron was worried of what Hera had done. "What do you think?"

"I will admit that Hera is not my favorite goddess but she is higher up than a couple of gods that might be better to remain nameless. But I have no idea of why she would take Percy, at least I am going to assume that Hera had took Percy as well, or Jason and wipe Jason's memory." Emily had paused for a moment before going on. "I found it odd that Jason had just blunted that out, not that I was keeping the fact I am Hestia's champion a secret. But it was clear from when he was tossing with Annabeth just now and earlier at the lake that he doesn't seem to remember anything."

"I had found that odd as well." Chiron had paused for a few moments before he had went on. "I know that I can't really give you orders right now considering of what is happening. But I think it would be better if you stay here and watch Jason till he has more of his memories back and than go to the hunters to help look for Percy."

"Don't you think that might be pointless about looking for Percy. For all we know is that Percy is at the wolf house right now or even at Camp Jupiter now."

"True but there is a chance he may not be there now." Emily nodded when Chiron said that.

"True, I will do what you ask but only as a favor to you in return for helping me in figuring out the other demigod that turned out to be Hazel."

"Fair enough. You may as well go to your cabin or something." Emily had nodded and left his office to let him think, she was certainly not going to bother him now. Emily had walked down to the arena of where Mrs. O'Leary was currently in chewing a dummy up. Emily had picked up the dummy and started to play with her, she threw the dummy to one side of the arena to the other. Mrs. O'Leary had tested some of the dummies up as they played this game, after she had throw the dummy again that she heard a gasp of surprise. Emily had turned around and pulled her hair clip off to get ready to use her sword if she had to. But it was only Jason, so Emily put her hair clip back in her hair, Jason was looking at Mrs. O'Leary shocked.

"You acting like you never seen a hellhound before?" Jason had looked over at Emily when she said that. Of course he was looking down at her due to the height difference between Emily and Jason.

"You have a hellhound for a pet?"

"Yes but it is a long story that has a lot to do with chew toys." Emily had took a couple steps towards the dummy that Mrs. O'Leary was chewing on but Jason had spoke.

"What is your name?" Emily had looked back at Jason when he had said that.

"Is there a reason you want to know?"

"As you may know, I had lost my memories, actually they were stolen by Juno or Hera I guess. I am getting the feeling that I should know you, but that is not all but I have a feeling I know this one girl in this picture. Not only that but I felt like if I meet that it would be dangerous." Jason had walked over to Emily had handed her a picture, Emily recognize the picture at once as well as knowing who the people were in the picture. "Since I have that feels at I know you and trust you that I wanted to ask you something. Do you know any of these people in this picture?" Emily had handed the picture back to Jason before she had answered his question.

"Yes, the guy is Luke, a son of Hermes who died in the war. The blond girl is Annabeth. You already meet her. The black hair girl is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, a fellow Hunter of Artemis and the second in command of the hunters." At the name Thalia Grace that Jason had dropped the picture that he was holding, it was clear that Jason had remembered Thalia.

"She's my sister." Emily merely smiled when Jason said that. Just than the bell for dinner had rang.

"Come on Jason, we are going to get dinner." Emily and Jason had left the arena and went to dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner that Emily had joined the campers at the campsite, thankfully due to her one year in camp that she didn't find it odd at all of what was happening at the campfire. For it was normal for the halfbloods to do a sing along that would be embarrassing if it was daylight. Emily had looked at the different camper, there some that she never seen before, but she notice that Jason was sitting but Annabeth and Piper was further up and leo was with his cabin mates. Emily felt sorry for the Hephaestus cabin, they were the best at building things but it seem the death of heir cabin leader over the summer had placed a curse on their cabin. Or at least that was what the campers had called it at any rate, Emily had been in the forge yesterday and she couldn't believe of what had happen in here alone. Than they reached of when Annabeth had brought back the three new demigods and than Drew had spoke up.

"It's the Great Prophecy, isn't it?"

"Drew? What do you mean?"

"Well, come on. Olympus is closed. Percy's disappeared. Hera sends you a vision and you come back with three new demigods in one day. I mean, something weird is going on. The Great Prophecy has started, right? Well? You're the oracle. Has it started or not?"

"Yes, the Great Prophecy has begun." Pandemonium had broke out, Emily didn't say anything, ever since the day Jason had went missing a month ago that Emily a feeling that the prophecy of the ten had started. It was clear that it had indeed started now that Jason was here and Percy was who knows where. The only thing that was known for sure that Percy was likely somewhere on the west coast. When the talking had died down that Rachel had got up and step forward, the campers had leaned away from Rachel.

"For those of you who have not heard it, the Great Prophecy was my first prediction. It arrived in August. It goes like this: Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall—" Jason had got to his feet and his eyes looked wild, like he had been tasered by someone. Emily had to admit that she would like to see that happen to Jason. However she prefer to see that happen to Thor first, apparently Thor had been tasered and Emily wished she had been there to see that.

"J-Jason? What's—" Rachel seem surprised by Jason's reaction, Emily was slightly worried but didn't say anything.

"Ut cum spiritu postrema sacramentum dejuremus. Et hostes ornamenta addent ad ianuam necem." Emily smiled when Jason said that, it seem that he had some memory but it seem to only show up he least expects it to.

"You just … finished the prophecy. —An oath to keep with a final breath/And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death. How did you—"

"I know those lines. I don't know how, but I know that prophecy."

"In Latin, no less. Handsome and smart." Emily rolled her eyes when Drew had said that, Drew is such an idiot. Seriously Drew was good for nothing what so ever, the only thing that she was good at was clothes and make up. All children of Aphrodite were, but at least the other children of Aphrodite had other talents than that even if those talents were not good for fighting. The Aphrodite cabin has the best Pegasus riders and trainers besides the Demeter cabin or Percy. However Percy can task to horses, unlike, with the Demeter cabin or the Aphrodite cabin. Even though the Aphrodite cabin was her least favorite cabin, Emily knows that there things that they could do. Emily heard the Aphrodite cabin giggle after Drew said that, at a time like this that the Aphrodite cabin can really been annoying. Thankfully Rachel had went on.

"Well. So, yeah, that's the Great Prophecy. We hoped it might not happen for years, but I fear it's starting now. I can't give you proof. It's just a feeling. And like Drew said, some weird stuff is happening. The seven demigods, whoever they are, have not been gathered yet. I get the feeling some are here tonight. Some are not here. We don't know what the Great Prophecy means. We don't know what challenge the demigods will face, but since the first Great Prophecy predicted the Titan War, we can guess the second Great Prophecy will predict something at least that bad."

"Or worse." Emily looked over at Chiron, Emily knows what he meant but the rest of the camp didn't know what he meant by that.

"What we do know is that the first phase has begun. A major problem has arisen, and we need a quest to solve it. Hera, the queen of the gods, has been taken." Than many of the demigods had spoke at once and Chiron had to calm them down before letting Rachel go on telling everyone of what had happen. After Rachel had explained of what happened that she looked over at Jason and spoke.

"Jason, Um … do you remember your last name?"

"Grace." At that word that there was mutter among the demigods, everyone knew by the end of the Titan war that Thalia's last name was Grace.

"It's clear Hera herself has issued you a quest." Jason had accepted the quest and than he used his long range weapon to reveal that his godly parent was Zeus, or Jupiter, by shooting at the fire with lighting. However that seem to puzzle Annabeth for she had spoke up.

"Hold it! How can he be the son of Zeus? The Big Three … their pact not to have mortal kids … how could we not have known about him sooner?" Chiron didn't answer that question and Emily knows why that was.

"The important thing is that Jason's here now. He has a quest to fulfill, which means he will need his own prophecy." Rachel and closed her eyes and swooned on the spot. Than two campers had went over to Rachel and a third one brought a stool over and they eased Rachel into the stool. Than they had backed away as green mist swirled around Rachel's feet and she opened her eyes and they were glowing green. Rachel had opened her mouth and green smoke out of her mouth and she spoke like if three Rachels were talking like before.

"Child of Lightning, beware the earth,

The giants' revenge the ten shall birth,

The champion of the hearth shall melt the ice

Without her that there would a price

The forge and dove shall break the cage,

And death unleash, through Hera's rage."

Emily took a sharp intake of breath when she heard champion of the hearth, for that means she was one of the ones to go on this quest. That much was clear and that it was Jason, a child of Aphrodite and a child of Hephaestus that has to go on this quest. Rachel and collapse and a couple of campers had took Rachel to a corner to rest after that prophecy.

"Is that normal? I mean… does she spew green smoke a lot?"

"Gods, you're dense! She just issued a prophecy—Jason's prophecy to save Hera! Why don't you just—" Emily wanted to punch Drew right than, Drew is so stupid and Drew should know by now that Piper was a new camper hadn't see Rachel give a prophecy before now.

"Drew, Piper asked a fair question. Something about that prophecy definitely isn't normal. If breaking Hera's cage unleashes her rage and causes a bunch of death … why would we free her? It might be a trap, or—or maybe Hera will turn on her rescuers. She's never been kind to heroes."

"I don't have much choice. Hera took my memory. I need it back. Besides, we can't just not help the queen of the heavens if she's in trouble."

"Maybe. But you should listen to Annabeth. Hera can be vengeful. She threw her own son—our dad—down a mountain just because he was ugly."

"Really ugly." Emily rolled her eyes when someone from the Aphrodite cabin had said that, there times of when she wondered of when the children of Aphrodite knew when to shut up. Not only that but Hephaestus was their step father no less.

"Shut up! Anyway, we've also got to think —why beware the earth? And what's the giants' revenge? What are we dealing with here that's powerful enough to kidnap the queen of the heavens?" No one said anything for about a minute but than Annabeth had spoke.

"It's Jason's quest, so it's Jason's choice. Obviously, he's the child of lightning. According to tradition, he may choose any two companions."

"Well, you, obviously, Annabeth. You've got the most experience." Emily had shook her head when she hears that. Even before Annabeth had said it that Emily knew that Annabeth would reject that, for Annabeth was not one of the ones to go and that she was planning on trying to find Percy.

"No, Travis. First off, I'm not helping Hera. Every time I've tried, she's deceived me, or it's come back to bite me later. Forget it. No way. Secondly, I'm leaving first thing in the morning to find Percy."

"It's connected! You know that's true, don't you? This whole business, your boyfriend's disappearance—it's all connected."

"How? If you're so smart, how?" Emily wasn't sure if Piper was an answer but Annabeth had answered for Piper instead. Emily was glad of that and she was sure Piper was as well.

"You may be right, Piper. If this is connected, I'll find out from the other end—by searching for Percy. As I said, I'm not about to rush off to rescue Hera, even if her disappearance sets the rest of the Olympians fighting again. But there's another reason I can't go. The prophecy says otherwise."

"It says who I pick. The forge and dove shall break the cage. The forge is the symbol of Vul—Hephaestus."

"If you have to beware the earth, you should avoid traveling overland. You'll need air transport."

"The flying chariot's broken and the pegasi, we're using them to search for Percy. But maybe Hephaestus cabin can help figure out something else to help. With Jake incapacitated, I'm senior camper. I can volunteer for the quest." But than Leo had stood up and spoke.

"It's me."

"No, it's me. I know it is. I've got an idea for the transportation problem. Let me try. I can fix this!"

"We started this together, Leo. Seems only right you come along. You find us a ride, you're in."

"Yes!"

"It'll be dangerous, hardship, monsters, terrible suffering. Possibly none of you will come back alive."

"Oh. I mean … Oh, cool! Suffering? I love suffering! Let's do this."

"Then, Jason, you only need to choose the third and fourthquest member. The dove—"

"Oh, absolutely! The dove is Aphrodite. Everybody knows that. I am totally yours." Drew was on her feet and it was clear that she was trying to charm Jason as she did so.

"No."

"Oh, please, Dumpster girl. Back off."

"I had the vision of Hera; not you. I have to do this."

"Anyone can have a vision, you were just at the right place at the right time. Look, fighting is all fine, I suppose. And people who build things … Well, I suppose someone has to get their hands dirty. But you need charm on your side. I can be very persuasive. I could help a lot."

"Well … Given the wording of the prophecy—"

"No! I'm supposed to go."

"Get over it! What can Piper do?" There was a pause before Drew had went on. "Well, I guess that settles it." Than a reddish glow had appeared around Piper and her clothes changed, Emily smiled as Aphrodite confirmed of what Emily had guessed earlier about which god was Piper's godly parent. It was clear that Piper was uncomfortable with what she was wearing at the moment and Emily couldn't blame her. For Emily had never liked dresses either and thankfully her uncle had never made her wear a dress. Piper had pulled out her dagger to look at herself, what followed seem to made Piper feel more uncomfortable. After Chiron had declared her as a daughter of Aphrodite that Drew had spoke up once and she was looking at Jason.

"You still need another quest member like the prophecy said. I would be happy to come along." At those words Emily had stood up and spoke.

"Drew." Drew had looked over at Emily. "All you will do if you go is put the quest in danger and most likely cause everyone their lives. For the words are: The champion of the hearth shall melt the ice. Without her that there would a price. Of which means it has to be a champion of Hestia and there is only one champion of Hestia and that would be me."

"The power of love could melt it." Emily could tell that Drew was using her charm speak once more like earlier, but Emily was blocking it with hope and family love.

"It could if you are strong enough and I doubt that you would be able to do that. Not only that but it said hearth not dove. The hearth is not a symbol of Aphrodite, it is the symbol of Hestia. So I volunteer to go along as well." As she spoke that she used her power over hope and pushed into the words that she was saying. It was not charm speak but it was more of a hope inspiration than anything else of what she was doing. Emily had looked at the campers and notice that none of them were sided with Drew on is one and she looked at Jason of was glaring at Drew. Drew had flashed him a smile but it didn't seen to work at the moment and Jason stood up and spoke in the same way he had did the few times she saw him as praetor address he 12th legion before he disappeared.

"Unless if you forget I am the one who picks the questers and I choose Emily. Don't try to use your powers to persuade me to pick you over anyone else no matter if it is a quest or my love life." Drew glared at Jason and stormed out, Emily smiled for Drew had that coming for a long time now. Emily had stopped using her hope power, the campers had started to get up and went to their cabins. Emily had started to go back to her cabin when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked back to see Jason looking at her. "Your name isn't really Emily is it?" Emily raised an eyebrow when Jason had said that.

"Jason, for now, let's leave my name at Emily. That is if you are correct in assuming that it is not my real name for it is a name I use now a days. If you remember more, I will give you a proper answer of my name." Jason had nodded when Emily had said that and he walked over to Piper and said something to her as he put his jacket over her to warm her up. Emily had walked away to go to the Artemis cabin to get ready for the quest.


	6. Chapter 6

When Emily entered the cabin that she had pulled out a rainbow can and pulled out a drachma form her pocket. She had started the spray and tossed the drachma into the rainbow and spoke themes age for the Iris message. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Thalia Grace." Sure enough when Emily said that, that the Iris message had went though and Thalia was talking to Phoebe and Bianca. None of them seem to notice the iris message at first and they were talking about when she was coming back as well as talking about Lycaon and his pack and trying to find Percy. Emily wished that she was there at the moment instead of going on the quest, but she knows she has to be on this quest or it may fail without her. Phoebe had looked over at Thalia and started to day something but she had stopped when she saw the Iris message.

"It took you long enough." Thalia and Bianca had turned around to see Emily and he Iris message.

"We were talking about you."

"I heard. So Lycaon had come back than?"

"Yes, we have been tracking him for most do the day and we stopped for now since his tracks seem to had faded. We are having a hard time find Percy at the moment but we have some guessing of where he might be. We believe that Lycaon may give us some information."

"Even if he doesn't I would still go after him due to the fact that he is a huge threat just by himself. But with his pack, he would be an even bigger threat."

"When are you going back?"

"Winter solstice."

"Why not sooner?"

"Because a quest was issued and it calls for members and it said who should come in the prophecy and one the tis to go was the champion of the hearth and I am the only champion of Hestia of who is the goddess of the hearth. Without me on the quest that apparently a price would be paid but with me on the quest that it wouldn't be paid."

"All right, we expect to see you than."

"I may see you sooner. Depending if our paths cross, though if that happens I would still have to stay with the quest."

"All right, see you in the next few days." Emily nodded and cut the connection before she got ready for the quest the next morning.

By next morning that Emily was packed and was ready to go on the quest, Emily had decided to go to the Aphrodite cabin first to pick up Piper. Just from the small amount of talking that they did yesterday that Emily was sure that Piper might have a miserable time. Since most of the Aphrodite campers are shallow and be somewhat stupid, but not all of them are that bad some of the Aphrodite campers were nice. They were just lead by the worst cabin leader ever on the face of the planet, seriously ever since Drew had become the cabin leader that it seemed that the Aphrodite campers had become worse. Worse meaning they had become more shallow and stupid than they had been before as well as more into fashion than before. Emily had walked up the steps before she could open the door that Piper had come out, Piper had nearly jumped when she had saw Emily standing there. Piper looked like she was close to tears, it was clear that Piper had it rough in the cabin considering that she would be an outcast in her own cabin. Emily had a feeling yesterday that Piper would be an outcast in her own cabin when Emily had saw her.

"Are you all right, Piper?"

"I am fine." Emily walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder before she spoke.

"Yesterday, I had figured that you might be a daughter of Aphrodite. Just from the time I spent around that I could tell that you may not fit in your cabin. If you want or even need to, you can stay in the Artemis cabin or maybe even the Demeter cabin or even the Hermes cabin. I am sure Artemis won't mind that you sleep in her chain when she meets you and get to know."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, you may have the abilities of a child of Aphrodite but you don't act like one. You look like one right now sort of but that is only because of the blessing. Honestly, I prefer your original haircut and no make up than the make up and the hairdo you have now." Piper smiled when Emily had said that and they walked off the patio and towards the green. Emily had stopped when she notice a dragon flying overhead and it seem like the whole camp seem to notice. Emily smiled when she realized what dragon it was, it the dragon that was built in World War II and it was barely finished when Emily had got to camp. When the dragon had landed that Leo had got off of it and told Jason, when Jason had got out, that this was the transportation. Emily was close of laughing her heard off she heard what Leo named him, Festus and Jason had ask him that they ride off to save the world on Happy the dragon. Jason seem a it hesitated about the dragon till Annabeth told him to go due to the deadline. Jason had looked over at Emily and Piper.

"Are you two ready." Emily looked at Piper and Piper looked at her. Than they both looked at Jason

"I am ready."

"So am I." They climbed aboard Festus of who took up into the sky. Emily was in the back behind Jason as they flew over New England. Emily didn't say much of anything as the others spoke of what they had to do, Emily was not really looking forward to seeing Boreas mainly due to the fact that Emily was a fire user. She knows cold and fire don't mix to well, after Leo explained of what he had seen and about Gaea that Emily took a couple sharp intake of breath. However Leo had called her dirt woman of which Emily liked, for Gaea was more or less a dirt woman.

"That's … disturbing,"

"About sums it up, thing is, everybody says don't trust Hera. She hates demigods. And the prophecy said we'd cause death if we unleash her rage. So I'm wondering … why are we doing this?"

"She chose us, All four of us. We're the first of the ten who have to gather for the Great Prophecy. This quest is the beginning of something much bigger."

"Besides, helping Hera is the only way I can get back my memory. And that dark spire in my dream seemed to be feeding on Hera's energy. If that thing unleashes a king of the giants by destroying Hera—"

"Not a good trade-off, at least Hera is on our side—mostly. Losing her would throw the gods into chaos. She's the main one who keeps peace in the family. And a war with the giants could be even more destructive than the Titan War."

"Chiron also talked about worse forces stirring on the solstice, with it being a good time for dark magic, and all— something that could awaken if Hera were sacrificed on that day. And this mistress who's controlling the storm spirits, the one who wants to kill all the demigods—"

"Might be that weird sleeping lady. Dirt Woman fully awake? Not something I want to see."

"But who is she? And what does she have to do with giants?"

"Dirt woman is Gaea. She is one of the Protogenoi. She is the Protogenos of the earth itself. The giants are her children and she is slowly raising them because of the second Titan war was own but the gods."

No one said anything after that, Festus just kept going north. After awhile that Piper told Leo to go to sleep, after about three hours that they had made it the palace of Boreas. When Boreas' two sons had left them land in the home of Boreas, when the one son brought up of deactivating Festus that Leo had turned Festus into a suitcase. Just after Jason said that was impossible that the two sons of Boreas had pulled their swords and pointed them at Emily and Leo and glared at them. Emily understand of why they glared and pointed their sword at her but she didn't understand of why Leo was added in. But than a thought hit her, that usually a child of Hephaestus would be a fire user but one hadn't be around since that fire in London. Emily wondered if it was possible that Leo was a fire user and the first child of Hephaestus to be a fire use for over four hundred years.

"Okay … what'd I do? Stay calm, guys. If it bothers you that much, I don't have to take the dragon as carry-on—"

"Who are you? Children of the South Wind, spying on us?"

"What? No! Son of Hephaestus. Friendly blacksmith, no harm to anyone!"

"Daughter of Demeter and Lieutenant of Artemis." At the words of Lieutenant America that the one son of Boreas that had the silk shirt and had been flirting with Piper had pulled his sword away from Emily.

"There is no way I am not going to mess with Artemis or even Demeter. However how is that you smell like fire?"

"Smell fire. Fire is bad."

"Oh. Yeah, well … my clothes are kind of singed, and I've been working with oil, and—"

"I was talking to her, demigod." The one brother had looked at Leo when he spoke before looking back at Emily.

"I am the champion of Hestia." The one son raised an eyebrow and he sniffed in the air and spoke.

"Know that you said that, that I can smell cooking smells coming from you among other things." This he looked back at Leo and both swords were aimed at Leo. "What about you? Are you achampion of Hestia?"

"Hey … look … I don't know— Guys, a little help?"

"Look, there's been a mistake. Leo isn't a fire guy. Tell them, Leo. Tell them you're not a fire people."

"Um …"

"Zethes? We're all friends here. Put down your swords and let's talk."

"The girl is pretty and of course she cannot help being attracted to my amazingness; but sadly, I cannot romance her at this time."

"Destroy them now?"

"Sadly, I think—"

"No, Leo's just a son of Hephaestus. He's no threat. Piper here is a daughter of Aphrodite. I'm the son of Zeus. We're on a peaceful …" Jason's voice had faltered as the two sons of Boreas looked at him.

"What did you say? You are the son of Zeus?"

"Um … yeah. That's a good thing, right? My name is Jason."

"Can't be Jason. Doesn't look the same."

"No, he is not our Jason. Our Jason was more stylish. Not as much as me—but stylish. Besides, our Jason died millennia ago." Than Khione had appeared and told Leo and Emily to stay there while Khione and one of her brothers took Piper and Jason to see their father. Emily had watched Leo when Khione had come out and Emily rolled her eyes as she watched Leo. Emily knows that Khione would not even look at him if it hadn't been for the fire bit, Emily chose not to comment on the crush. When the more stupid brother was across the room randomly yelling hockey and pizza that Emily had lean towards Leo and whispered softly.

"You are a fire user aren't you?" Leo looked at her and was about ready to say something, most likely to deny that but Emily went on. "Don't deny it, Leo. When a child of winter, or even of snow, smells fire on a demigod that means that they are a fire user. I am one myself and that is only because I am the champion of Hestia. However yours come from your father." Leo had nodded when Emily said that but he didn't meet her eyes.

"Yes, I am a fire user but I don't like using it." Emily couldn't blame him, she may not know of why he didn't like using it. But Emily had trouble with controlling it when she had become champion of Hestia, but she learned quick enough and she knows that it was a dangerous ability to have. Emily put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at in surprise.

"Leo, I can understand that, I didn't have that ability my whole life unlike you. It had took me a while to tame the fire ability, it is a dangerous ability granted. But it comes in handy, more for you than me since you make things and need fire to do so. But it still helped me many times."

"Do you mind if you show me how to use it?"

"Sure, but not now." As they waited that Leo had put Festus back into his original form, Emily and Leo kept talking. Honestly this was the first time that she had spend any time alone whit Leo and was able to talk to him since he entered the camp yesterday. Emily would admit Leo was annoying but of a brother annoying than just the normal male annoying as the hunters would usually put it. While they were waiting that Emily had made pizza appear and all of them eat, even Cal, the stupid brother as Emily likes to call him, Emily had found it amusing when Emily had said stupid brother that cal had repeated it, Leo had found that funny and all three of them had started laughing. Emily figured that Cal didn't understand why he was laughing but it was just made it even more funny for Emily and Leo. To be honest, Emily preferred to be here with Cal than where Jason and Piper were at the moment and it was clear that Leo felt the same way.

Even with stupid and simple Cal was, it was so much being there, it was like being at the old apartment with her uncle before he went to war or with the howling commandos. After a while that Jason and Piper had come down and Emily had notice Khione storming upstairs after telling Jason and Piper something, of what Emily didn't hear of which didn't bother Emily. When Khione had went up the stairs that Emily had refilled the pizza box and told Cal to finish the rest of it while Emily, Leo, Piper and Jason got on Festus and went to Chicago. As they rode on Festus that Jason and Piper had explained to them of what happened in the throne room. Leo didn't seem to thrilled about Khione but it seemed that he didn't care as much as he did when he first saw her if which Emily was glad of. Emily had made sandwiches appear before she did that she had ask what they wanted, Emily had made sure that the sandwiches were to their taste.

Jason had ask for a cheeseburger and Emily had summoned a cheeseburger the way Thalia liked it and he ate it and enjoyed it as much as Thalia does from the looks of it. After they finished that none of them said anything to each other of which was just as well. For they had something on their minds, it seems like Leo didn't want to tell the other two about being a fire user. Emily was sure they were wondering why that the two sons of Boreas had singles Leo out for being a fire user. Emily was sure that they were wondering if Emily was a fire user being a champion of Hestia. Emily was indeed a fire use ever since the day that Emily had become champion of Hestia and she had become her patron goddess. As night fell that Piper had fell asleep leaning against Jason, wheel Leo kept directing Festus to where they were going next. In some ways, Emily was worried of what may happen when they reach their next stop.


	7. Chapter 7

Not long after Piper had fell asleep that something happened, Festus and suddenly jerked wildly and started to fall, because of the jerk that all four of them had fell off Festus. Emily cried out in surprise, this was one of the times she wish Princess was nearby or she was with Lauren or James, or even both James and Lauren. But she knows that James and Lauren were not there, for Lauren was died and James was somewhere with the howling commandos. However what happen next surprised Emily, for suddenly she felt something or someone collide with her and she felt a pair of arms around her waist. Without much thought that she out her arms around the neck of the person and nestled her head against the person's chest. When Emily did that, that she realize something that it wasn't Jason who grabbed her like she she thought. But the person was just about as big as Jason and she knows Leo was not as big as Jason. Not only that but the body next to hers felt familiar to her almost like she had done this before with the said person.

Emily had lifted her head away from the chest and looked up to see who it was as she was falling. Emily had smiled and held tighter around his neck for it was James that was holding onto her. Emily had looked around and notice that Jason was holding onto Piper and Leo and he had looked around and noticed Emily and James. He looked like he wanted to help but it was clear that he couldn't take on any more weight. Emily had notice that Festus had crashed behind some warehouses, Emily could fell the wind around herself and James as James controlled to reach the ground. James was struggling with it, Emily figured part of it was because of the fact that the wind gods might be working against James and Jason. It seems Jason couldn't take it much more, Jason and the other two had crushed into a warehouse. James had manage to guide the two of them over there and let the winds carry them though the hole and onto the catwalk.

It was only than that Emily had let go of James and James had let go of her. Jason and Leo had just managed to get to Piper when Emily and James had ran over to where they were. It was clear that Piper had broke her one foot, since her foot was angled in a way it wash' suppose to be in. Jason had gave her some Ambroisa to heal some of the broken foot, Jason and Leo were about ready to put a make cast around her foot. When Leo was about ready to break a piece of wood that Emily out her hand on his shoulder an dell looked at Emily confused. Emily had knelt down by Piper's foot and put her hand on her foot before using her healing powers to help Piper's foot. When Emily lifted her hand that it seemed like piper's feet was never broken in the first place, Emily helped Piper up and made sure that Piper was able to walk on it. When Piper walked around to test her foot that Emily had spoke.

"It would be stiff for about a few hours, a day at most. But it is healed." Piper looked back at Emily.

"It feels great, how did you do that?"

"I am the champion of Hestia, remember? I have some abilities that other cabins have because of that fact. I can heal wounds, I can make home mead food using a kitchen or just make it appear. However the cooking ability I already had but it improved after I had become Champion of Hestia."

"That's true, all children of Demeter are really good cooks but after Emily had become champion of Hestia, all of her half siblings seem lousy cooks." Piper, Jason and Leo looked over at James when he said that. Jason took a couple steps towards James before he spoke.

"Who are you?"

"I am James Thomas, son of Zeus. I am also one of the howling commandos and since World War II, that the howling commandos had become immortal and have been serving Apollo but helping Apollo to make sure that the demigods and mortal were safe from any threats that we could handle."

"They are sort of a male version of the hunters but you have to be alive in World War II or to be consider as a male hunter to join the howling commandos in protecting the mortals and demigods." Jason had looked over at Emily when she said that. "That is one way to put it but it should have hard to explain of what he howling commandos do most of the time. You have to know the group in order to understand and that is why only three joined since Apollo made the howling commandos his champions or at least they might be."

"You know him?"

"Yes, he was once my boyfriend." The board that Leo had been holding had dropped from his hands when Emily had said that.

"He's your boyfriend."

"Was my boyfriend."

"Did you break up when you joined the hunt."

"Actually we never exactly broke up. When the howling commandos had attack the last HYDRA base that Apollo had took me away during he fighting so I had disappeared. It was during that time Apollo had kept me in hai palace and told me what he was planning to do with the howling commandos. By the time that plan was ready at Emily had left the group and joined he hunt a couple weeks later. It wasn't till about two years a of that she learned of what really happened to me."

"Yeah, so former boyfriend fits at the moment." Piper looked between the tow of them before she had spoke.

"But there is that love still between you two."

"Like we didn't know that. Do both of us a favor and don't tell your cabin that." James and looked at Piper before he spoke.

"Daughter of Aphrodite, I am guessing. But it seems unlikely."

"Unfortunately I am a daughter of Aphrodite."

"All right than, do what what Emily ask. For Emily and I tasked about what is still between us and we are unsure of what to do about it. So for now we are friends unless if we figure out so wing." Piper had nodded when James had said that.

"I won't say anything." Jason and Leo had also said that they won't say anything as well! Of which Emily was glad of. For James and Emily's feelings since Emily learned he was alive were confusing and it was just simpler for now to just be friends. Just than Emily had heard a noise and it seem Jason had heard the noise as well and he went to check it out. Emily, James, Leo and Piper had got out quickly to go check on Festus. When they found Festus that Piper and Leo had ran over to where Festus was while Emily and James stayed back. Emily had looked over at James before she spoke.

"James how did you get there when I fell off Festus as well as the others?"

"Even though Mount Olympus is closed, Artemis had appeared to me and told me that you were I danger and the next thing I knew I was in the air and you were falling off of the dragon. Who are those three anyway and what is going on?"

"First off, I can tell you what I can but I can't tell you everything." So Emily explained as much as she could to James. Emily knows that James was unaware of the fact there there was Roman demigods, James had looked over at the warehouse before looking back at Emily and he whispered.

"I am taking a guess at this and if I am right you might be able to tell me. I am guessing that roman demigods are still around. Right?" Emily smiled when James had said that, Emily had swore on the river Styx not to tell anyone unless they somehow learned it for themselves or they stumble across it and realize it.

"I sword in the river Styx not to tell anyone unless if they learned that fact on their own or stumble across it. But yes, there are roman demigods and you meet one already." James raised an eyebrow when Emily had said that. "Jason is a son of a Jupiter and Thalia's full brother. But don't tell anyone about that and swear on the river Styx that you tell anyone unless if they found out for themselves."

James' eyes had widen when Emily had said that, James looked back to where Jason was, before he could say anything that there was a crash from the warehouse and the four of them had went into the warehouse. Emily had lead the way into the warehouse and saw Jason tied in a rope hanging off a crane. There were three cyclops, Leo had managed to build a remote control and used it to kill one of the cyclops by crushing one of he with a ton of metal. James and Emily had took one of the cyclops while Leo and Piper took on the other one, James and Emily had defeated their cyclops sooner than Leo and piper's cyclops. Emily had managed to get Jason down with the help of James and the five of them left the warehouse as the three cyclops started to reform, when they reached Festus that Emily, Jason, Piper and Leo had climbed aboard but James didn't.

"James, aren't you coming?"

"No, I have things to do." James looked over at Emily. "First off, I swear on the river Styx of what you told me that I won't tell anyone." Thunder boomed overhead but James was not done. "Not only that but Bucky and your uncle are missing."

"Missing? How? When did this happen?"

"Sometime last night. We have been looking for them, we all have a feeling that it may connect with the things that had been happening. So there is a chance you may find them. But I need to get back to the howling commandos."

"I'll see you in a couple of days. I know a way for you to get back to where the howling commandos." Emily whistled and Mrs. O'Leary had jumped out of the shadows, that shocked Piper, Jason and Leo but it didn't shock James. For James had got up on her and whispered something to her before she bounded into a shadow and disappeared. Than Festus had managed to take up into the air as the three cyclops had come out of the warehouse. Emily was sitting behind Jason like the past couple of times she had been on Festus, as she thought about the two men that had raised her that Piper had dragged Emily out of her thoughts as Piper spoke to Jason.

"That photo in your pocket, is that someone from your past?" Emily could fell Jason pull back when Piper had said that. "I'm sorry. None of my business. Forget it."

"No—it's okay. Just, I'm trying to figure things out. Her name's Thalia. She's my sister. I don't remember any details. I'm not even sure how I know, but—um, why are you smiling?"

"Nothing. Um, it's just—that's great you remembered. Annabeth told me she became a Hunter of Artemis, right?"

"I get the feeling I'm supposed to find her. Hera left me that memory for a reason. It's got something to do with this quest. But … I also have the feeling it could be dangerous. I'm not sure I want to find out the truth. Is that crazy?"

"No. Not at all." Emily had smiled as Jason and Piper had spoke about Thalia, but than Jason had spoke to her.

"Elizabeth, didn't you say meet her once?"

"Actually, I meet her twice. But I didn't tell you that the first time you had ask me that. I did that because I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell you what happen after I meet your sister for the second time. Besides I wasn't sure if you two would meet again after you two went your different ways when you were younger."

"Hold on a second." It was Leo who had spoke. "Jason, why did you call her Elizabeth?" Emily didn't day anything. It seem like Jason didn't have an answer.

"I don't know. I just know she had another name and it just came out."

"Yeah, Emily Blackthrone is the name I started to use when I joined the hunt. But Elizabeth Rogers is my real name. After I learned about my uncle and the howling commandos that I had used both names. However the howling commandos use my original name while everyone else for the most part, use my other name." After that, that they spoke of what happen in the factory, after a while Jason had fell asleep. Nothing else was said as they flew to their next stop, when they were close to Chicago that Jason had woke up and he told them of his dream.

"An exchange? What does that mean?"

"But Hera's gamble is me. Just by sending me to Camp Half-Blood, I have a feeling she broke some kind of rule, something that could blow up in a big way—"

"Or save us. That bit about the sleeping enemy—that sounds like the lady Leo told us about."

"About that … she kind of appeared to me back in Detroit, in a pool of Porta-Potty sludge." Emily didn't remember that, but she had thought she heard Leo short something before hearing the noise from the factory.

Jason wasn't sure he'd heard that right. "Did you say … Porta-Potty?"

"I don't know if she's completely unkillable but she cannot be defeated by toilet seats. I can vouch for that. She wanted me to betray you guys, and I was like, 'Pfft, right, I'm gonna listen to a face in the potty sludge.'"

"She's trying to divide us."

"What's wrong?"

"I just … Why are they toying with us? Who is this lady, and how is she connected to Enceladus?"

"Enceladus?"

"I mean … That's one of the giants. Just one of the names I could remember." Emily felt that Piper knew more than what she was letting on, it seem like all of them were not telling each other something. Emily couldn't tell them about the Romans, for she swore on the river Styx not to tell anyone unless they find out on their own. However they had stopped talking when they followed one of the storm spirits, the storm spirit had went to an art installation before going down the drain with a bunch of storm spirits. They had landed in the park and thankfully no one was around, even if they were that the mortals would see something different than what was there. Leo had pulled out a whistle from his tool belt and told Festus to come when he whistles it and Festus took off into the sky.

They walked over to the fountain to the drain the storm spirits and went down in, Emily had went in first and than Jason and the other two. Emily never been in a sewer but she was sure that not all sewers were this nice. Due to the draft going south that Jason decided to go south, no argue against that fact. However Emily was sure that Phoebe would want to go north, for Phoebe had never really listen to males very well. That can be said for pretty much all of the hunters including Emily unless if it was her uncle or Artemis. But she was only listening to Jason now because this was his quest and not hers, even as annoying as that was to her. The only other reason she was listening to him was because Jason was/is a Praetor of Camp Jupiter. Emily wasn't sure if he was still a praetor or not, besides that, Emily didn't need to listen to him because of the fact that she was technically an ambassador to the roman demigods. However the four of them didn't go very far when Piper stumbled and Jason had caught her.

"Stupid ankle," she cursed.

"Let's rest. We could all use it. We've been going nonstop for over a day. Elizabeth, can you make any food for us?" Emily snapped her fingers and a small feast appeared in front of them, Piper, Jason and Leo grabbed some food, Piper and Jason had sat down on a brick ledge. Emily had took some food as well and started eating, when Jason was done eating that he had brought a gold coin that Emily had seen before. For it was Ivlivs, Emily had seen Jason fight with it many times before, Piper had told Jason it wasn't his fault that he got trapped by the cyclops. Emily smiled, from what she had gathered that it seem Piper really likes him and that Jason likes her. Emily wasn't sure what piper's were like but somehow Emily had a feeling that in those memories that Piper and Jason might be a couple. Emily hates herself for thinking this but Piper and Jason are a cute together, but she wouldn't dare say it out loud.

"Hey. Cut yourself some slack. Just because you're the son of Zeus doesn't mean you're a one-man army."

"I know this must suck for you, not just the quest, I mean. The way I appeared on the bus, the Mist messing with your mind, and making you think I was …you know."

"Yeah, well. None of us asked for this. It's not your fault." Just from that little bit that Emily had gathered that it was indeed the case that in piper's mist form memories that Jason had been her boyfriend. Just than Leo and sat down next to her eating a bowl of cereal and Emily wrinkled her nose. Leo had looked up with a confused express.

"What?"

"Please don't too much cereal, my mother adopt you for sure if you eat too much cereal."

"Why would she do that."

"She has an obsession with cereal. It wasn't that had when I meet her the first time when she told me that I was a demigod and her child. But it got worse in the last seventy years, Persephone and I are getting sick of hearing about it. More with Persephone than me since I am on the hunt most of the time with the howling commandos." Leo had ate some of the cereal as she spoke and he spoke.

"Exactly who are the howling commandos again?"

"To be accurate, they are a group of commandos from World War II that have over 200 men and two females. One being me and the other being Lauren, a daughter of Zeus and my best friend. James, my former boyfriend is a howling commandos. The howling commandos was a special unit to go against HYDRA in World War II. They were lead by my uncle, Steve Rogers or better known as Captain America and myself."

"Why call yourself the howling commandos?"

"Because we can be like wolves in war time and that we have a wolf for a mascot, of who is also my hunting companion in the hunt. Whenever we had attacked a base that she howled and attack."

"Sounds dangerous." Emily looked at Leo when he had said that.

"Only to the ones she attacks on my orders or any of the howling commandos." After that everyone ate in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

When Jason had suggest Piper to sleep that she had used Jason as a pillow. Emily smiled slightly as Piper had quickly fell asleep on Jason, it reminded of the times of when the howling commandos had to push themselves beyond limit at times when they were attacking the HYDRA bases. James would pick up Emily and carry her, even before they had started dating he had done that. There had been times of when Emily fell asleep in his arms after the attack, none of the other howling commandos fell asleep whine they headed back to their base, expect for Lauren and sometimes James but usually one of the other howling commandos would carry one of her on their backs or arms in Lauren's case. The only reason that the others didn't sleep as they went back to base was because the rest of them were not demigods. Emily, James and Lauren were and with the powers they had and the powers would wear them out quicker than a mortal. It was partly because of that simple fact that Emily, James and listen that most of the howling commandos had lived though the war.

The other part was due to the armor the howling commandos have as well as training that they had. The only exception to that is Lauren, Emily wished at Lauren was still here for there had been times do when she needed to talk to someone close to ever since her old life and caught up with her. Some of what she wanted to talk about that she could task to any of the howling commandos, even her uncle, or any of the hunters. Besides the question of what her feelings for James were, that the only thing that would make her life better was if Lauren was alive. For there some things she could only talk to Lauren about, things that she could tell any of her half siblings even Phil. However Leo had. A different reaction to he sight of Piper and Leo, for it seem he was close of laughing. Silence had engulf the three of them for a few minutes as they drank the lemonade that Leo had mixed. During that time that Emily had used her powers to get rid of the food that she had summoned. After those few minutes of silence had pass between the three of them that Leo had broke the silence.

"Good, huh?"

"You should start a stand, make some serious coin." There was a pause before Jason had went on. Emily had haut remained where she was sitting as she listen. "Leo … about the fire that the sons of Boreas had brought… is it true that you are a fire user?" Leo's smile had faltered when Jason had ask that, Emily knew that something about his fire ability and made Leo worry. Emily had told him that it was dangerous but it can help him in many ways, Emily had also promise to show him of how to use this said ability as well.

"Yeah, well." Leo had opened his hand and a small ball of fire had lite up and danced across his palm.

"That is so cool. Why didn't you say anything?" Leo had closed his hand and the fire had went out.

"Didn't want to look like a freak."

"I have lightning and wind powers, Piper can turn beautiful and charm people into giving her BMWs. Emily can grow things, summon food and has a hellhound and a wolf for pets or companions, which ever one you want to use. You're no more a freak than we are. And, hey, maybe you can fly, too. Like jump off a building and yell, 'Flame on!'"

"If I did that, you would see a flaming kid falling to his death, and I would be yelling something a little stronger than 'Flame on!' Trust me, Hephaestus cabin doesn't see fire powers as cool. Nyssa told me they're super rare. When a demigod like me comes around, bad things happen. Really bad."

"Maybe it's the other way around. Maybe people with special gifts show up when bad things are happening because that's when they're needed most."

"Maybe. But I'm telling you … it's not always a gift."

"You're talking about your mom, aren't you? The night she died." When Leo didn't say anything that it was clear that to both Emily and Jason at Leo felt guilty of whatever happen that night. Emily was sure that it was not Leo's fault but Gaea's fault for messing with his life. "Leo, her death wasn't your fault. Whatever happened that night—it wasn't because you could summon fire. This Dirt Woman, whoever she is, has been trying to ruin you for years, mess up your confidence, take away everything you care about. She's trying to make you feel like a failure. You're not. You're important."

"That's what she said. She said I was meant to do something important—something that would make or break that big prophecy about the ten demigods. That's what scares me. I don't know if I'm up to it." Emily had looked at Leo when he said that, Emily knows of how that feels.

"Leo." Leo had looked over at her before she went on. "I know how you feel, Leo. I am sure the other six feel the same way. That is also if they know they are part of the prophecy. I am not even sure if I am ready for this either and I had seventy years to get used to the idea." Leo raised an eyebrow when Emily said that.

"But isn't that when World War II was still going on."

"Yes, Leo. But the dirt woman as you like to call her, started to wake up during that time and started to appear to me during that time. It was during this last Titan war that she had appeared to me as well, she said I was unique because of my spirit and bravery and that I would be a pawn. When she appeared to me in August she said similar things but comment that I am more of a leader and braver than during the war. Even though I stood up to her, I was scared. It is all right be scared and unsure of what could happen. All you have to do is do your best and train the hardest you can so that when the time comes for what may happen that you will be ready for it. That is what I have been doing for the last seventy years in a sense. Or at least helped me to get where I am today. For when I was thirteen, I never thought I was part of another world never thought that I would only live a simple life for the rest of my life. Sure I didn't know what I had in mind at that time to do with my life, but I can promise that the last thing I expected was to be demigod and fight for my life."

Leo had smiled slightly when Emily said that, Emily could tell that lifted Leo's spirit somewhat when Emily had said that. Emily didn't say that everything would be all right, she just told Leo that he needs to train and get ready for what it is to come. He may not had the years Emily did but he would still had some time at least to face up of what he was going to face against Gaea. Emily looked over at Jason of who looked relief at what she said, it was clear that Jason wasn't sure what to day to Leo but what Emily said had helped Leo in a way Jason wasn't sure of how to help. Emily knows that a lot happens in a life of a demigod, for it was a dangerous life that a demigod lives due to their scents. All four of them know that by now considering what the past day had been like.

"You ever wonder about the other six demigods? I mean … if we're four of the ones from the Great Prophecy, who are the others? Where are they?"

"I don't know. I guess the other six will show up when the time is right. Who knows? Maybe they're on some other quest right now."

"I bet their sewer is nicer than ours."

"Get some rest, Leo. I'll take first watch."

"I will stay up as well. Besides I am stronger at nighttime due to the fact I am a hunter and I can stay awake for up to five days if I have to." It didn't take long for Leo to fall asleep, he was still next to her when Leo had fell asleep. The draft was still going south, Emily wondered of how long they would stay here in this spot. After about four hours that Leo and Piper had woke up and they broke up the camp, if one could call it a camp and walked down the tunnel towards the where the draft was going. At the end they had found an elevator with four floors, Emily had looked at what each level was for. Dread had entered her when she looked at the levels as the other three spoke, at the moment, Emily wish that she just she was a demigod. Sure, she was sure that this hadn't been here before but she guess of what this place was. If it wasn't for the storm spirits being here than Emily wouldn't dare go in there, Emily had followed the others into the elevator and it opened up on the fourth floor. Leo had went to the tail and looked down.

"Check it out."

Emily and the others had went to the railing and looked down. There was a fountain and three cages that was around the fountain, one clearly had the storm spirits in it. One there was a satyr of who looked frozen in mid fight, as Emily looked at the stayr that she realize it was Gleeson Hedge. He looked like he looked at Medusa or turned into gold, but it was clear that neither one was the case since he didn't look stone or look like he turned to gold. However the third cage the two that were in there were not frozen, instead the two men had they had wrapped around he bars of their cages looking up at Emily and the other here. Emily felt close of panicking of when she saw of who was in the last and third cage, for it was none other than Bucky and her uncle.

"Elizabeth! I am glad to see you."

"Are you all right?"

"Besides not being able to get out of here, we are fine." Before Emily could say anything that a voice had spoke behind her and all four of them had jumped and turned around.

"May I help you find something?" Dread had entered Emily when she looked at the woman, knowing all to well that the danger was not over yet for them. For standing there was one of the most evil women in Greek history, Medea. Emily knows some people praise her like Mr. D and make her out more than she seems. Emily remembered asking Phoebe and Zoë about Medea one time and they told her what they had seen Medea done. Zoë, being betrayed by a hero herself, was actually on Jason's side when it went to Medea of which was unusual for Zoë to do. As meda lead the two boys away and Piper followed quickly to try to snap Leo and Jason out of it that Emily looked down at her uncle and Bucky of who looked worried and Emily had mouth don't worry and followed the other three. Finally after a lot of trying to get to the ground floor for what seem like forever that they had made to the ground floor.

Emily couldn't do much expect to make sure Piper kept the hope of snapping Jason and Leo out of the spell that the charm speak had put them under. Her uncle had looked at the five of them as Medea tried to get something from them of who knows of what that might be. Emily had a feeling that she wanted one of them to stay behind, either Leo or Jason, but Emily figured that Medea was leaning towards Jason instead. When Piper had night of who Medea was that Jason and Leo had snapped out of it somewhat. Hat was Emily took her chance and place hope in them of not falling under Medea's power. Of which made them fall less under her power as she tried to get Jason and Leo under her power again. When Medea failed to put Leo and Jason under her spell and when Jason tried to attack her that she disappeared and appeared at the base of the elevator. However before any of them could go after Medea that the two giant bronze sundials on either side of the fountain swung open.

"This is not good." Two snarling beasts had come out from behind the sundials, they were the size of a camper van. Emily had took her hair clip from her hair and touched the clip part and it turned into her sword while Jason had flipped his coin and it turned into a sword. Piper was holding her dagger and Leo was holding a hammer, Emily had to admit that it was a bit amusing to see Leo with a hammer. But she needed to think clearly to fight the two sun dragons, for the sun Dragons were one of the more dangerous monsters. Unless if they were someone's pet, so the chances of the dragons going after Medea was unlikely. Piper had went after Medea while Emily, Leo and Jason had fought with the dragons or at least they tried to keep the dragons' attention on them and not on Piper. Leo had used his whistle to call for Festus, Emily and Jason were battling one of the dragons.

"Jason, help." Emily had managed to look over Leo and noticed he was pinned to the flor and she could hear Medea yelling at Piper. Than there was a crash and Festus had come though the window, Festus had picked up the two sun dragons with ease and tossed them into the pits and Leo had closed the doors. Emily, Leo and Jason got on Festus and Festus had picked up the three cages with ease. She could hear the cry of surprise from Bucky and her uncle. Piper had jumped, Leo and Jason had caught and Festus had flew out do the building and into the air as the building had exploded.


	9. Chapter 9

As they flew that Emily had managed to get off Festus and down to the cage of where her uncle and Bucky where in. She had used the poppy to have a rope like plant around her waist and had some of it wrapped around Festus' claws and the cage itself. Emily sat on top of the cage looking down at her uncle and Bucky and they were looking up at her. Emily thought of being on the side of the cage but decided that it was better and as well as safer if she was on top of the cage. For there was a better chance of falling off when she was on the side of the cage than on top of the cage. Emily was glad that her uncle and Bucky were alive, but she didn't like the idea of them being in Medea's place. More so when she was one of the most dangerous enemies out there but she as died once more. Her uncle she grabbed some of the bars on top and pulled himself and put one of his hands though and Emily had grabbed his hand and buck had did the same thing. Emily could tell that they had been worried about her, Emily has no idea of how long they had been there. They could have been there since after Emily left the tower for all she knows.

"How did you get there?" Her uncle had shrugged when she had said that.

"I have no idea of how I got there. One minute I was heading back to the campsite that the howling commandos have and I was knocked out. The next thing I know that I woke up that cage with Bucky next to me blacked out. He woke up a couple hours later but I am not sure of how long we have been in here or there." They had spoke for a little more but he a suddenly something had happen, Festus started to fall. If it hadn't been for the poppy wrapped around her waist and around Festus' leg and that both Bucky and her uncle had a grip on her hands, Emily would have fallen off. Emily wasn't sure what had happen but it was clearly not good of whatever happen, she could hear Leo shout something to Jason and Piper. Emily had saw Piper and Jason fall from Festus, with how much there was that it was clear Jason was using the wins to help him fly. It was clear that Bucky and Steve seem horrid as Jason and Piper went past them.

Than Festus had started to glide but it was clear that something was wrong with him still. When they over a compound that everyone had went wrong, that a gun fire had shot at Festus and he dropped all three cages. Emily had barely just managed to have the poppy grow back into the hair clip as he let go of the cage that she was on top of and her uncle and Bucky were in. Emily held on for dear life, she felt her uncle and Bucky tighten their grip on her as the cage hit the ground and rolled. She felt like her head was spinning when the cage had stopped rolling, emily felt her uncle and Bucky look go of her and Emily loosen the grip she had on the bars and slid down to the ground. Just than Piper and Jason had landed and Jason had ran over to a figure laying on the ground. Emily realized that it was Leo, when she looked at Leo that she felt guilty for not trying to look for him. However Piper had ran over to her.

"Emily, are you all right?" Emily had manage to get up before Piper had got to her.

"I am fine, most likely bruised a little, other than that, I am good."

"I am surprised that nothing worse happened from that fall." Emily looked over at Bucky when he had said that.

"That fall was short compare to the one the four of us had over a car factory. That fall, I would have been flatten for sure." Jason had than called Piper and Emily over, Piper had went over but Emily remained by her uncle and Bucky.

"Elizabeth I had forget to ask, but who are those three?"

"Jason Grace, son of Zeus. Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." As Emily said that, that it seems that Leo had woke up. Leo had managed to get up and went over to the head of Festus and made a promise to Festus before Festus seem to have died. It seem to hurt Leo a lot when Festus had flicked out, Leo had started to cry while Piper and Jason tried to comfort him. Emily wasn't sure what it was like for Leo to lose Festus, but Festus had meant a great deal to Leo, that much was clear. Emily didn't move as Leo stopped and removed the head from the neck and somehow held it in his hands and ask his father to take it to the bunker till Leo could reuse him. Emily smiled as the wind picked up and the wind had lifted the head from Leo's arms.

However when the others had went to the big house that Emily had followed them in, thankfully Leo had disable all the traps that were placed on the way to the house. When they went inside that they all looked around, there were many doors as well as of a lot of statues. Emily had a bad felling about this place, she wasn't sure who this house belong to but she didn't like it. Leo had tried to light up his hand because of dark it was that he couldn't light his hand up. Emily tried the same thing as but no such luck for she couldn't use fire as well, that send her sense even higher than before. That told her that something was wrong here, something was differently off here in this house on this property. No one had offered a better idea than Jason's idea of staying the night here and think of what do in the morning. So they had brought in the cages, Emily brought in the cage than there uncle and Bucky were in while the others brought in the other two cages. Once inside that her uncle and Bucky had looked around the room with he sofas and statues, it seem to unnerve them.

Emily had tried to grow plants and such but was unable to do so whine she tried but she had managed to summon some food but not a lot. But just enough for all six of them to eat, Emily went to one of the sofas and fell asleep as well as Piper. At least Emily assumes that Piper was asleep but Emily wasn't sure on that though, but as Emily fell asleep that Leo was working to get the cages open. Emily had woke up when the yelling had started, it was Gleeson and he was yelling die as she smashed the tea pot. Jason had managed to clam him down, Emily had to odd the couch and notice that her uncle and Bucky were not in their cage any more and Emily looked around till she looked on top of the cage. Sure enough Bucky and her uncle were on top of their cages looking worried, scared and were wondering what had just happen. Before Emily could say anything that Gleeson had looked over at Emily and than at her uncle and Bucky.

"Fire Plant, why are you here and who are this two?" Emily rolled her eyes when Gleeson had called her by his nickname for her, Gleeson was the one that had came with James, Lauren and Emily when they went on their first quest. He only had went because the quest had required four because the prophecy had made it clear that a satyr should go. During that quest that Emily was giving the nickname of plants face by ageless on of which James and Lauren always found funny. Besides Gleeson, James and Lauren were the only two that could get away with calling her that. But when they had meet after Emily joined the hunt and was the champion of Hestia that he had changed it to Fire Plant. He also used calls her Silver Fire or Silver plant as well. Emily figured hat she may as well use his nickname that she has for him.

"I am part of the quest, goat man. That is my uncle Steve and Bucky."

"Don't call me that."

"That don't fall me Fire plant."

"Fine, Silver fire." Emily rolled her eyes as Gleeson had started talking with the other here while her uncle and Bucky had got off the cage. Just than that an old man had fame out wearing nightclothes and brushing his teeth and he seem surprised to see them standing there. Than he called back though the door he just come from to someone in that room or nearby at least.

"Son? Lit, come out here, please. There are strange people in the throne room." However Gleeson had did the most obvious thing, for he had raised his club and shouted the one word that he started the most often. More so doing the last battle in the Titan war than any other time.

"Die!" It had took Emily, Leo, Piper and Jason to hold back the satyr from charming at the guy. For some odd reason that the guy seem familiar to Emily, she wasn't sure but she felt like she knows him and her senses were giving off warning signs. Jason had spoke to Gleeson as a younger man entered the room, the younger man seem to zero in on Jason and went towards him but Piper had stopped him. Piper had managed to calm Gleeson down and the old guy allowed them to sit down and told him that he was King Midas. When the old guy said that, that Emily knew that they were going to be in trouble, Emily wasn't sure when it will come but knows it would be soon. Jason and send hedge outside, due to the fact that he lived to fight, of which was odd for a satyr. As Piper, Leo and Jason spoke with Midas and gave them the backpack to use as a cell for the storm spirits that her uncle and Bucky had moved next to her. But than Midas had brought a patron and it was Jason who spoke.

"So you do have a patron, you work for the giants."

"Well, I don't care for giants myself, of course. But even supernatural armies need to get paid. I do owe my patron a great debt. I tried to explain that to the last group that came through, but they were very unfriendly. Wouldn't cooperate at all."

"The last group?" Lit had snarled when Jason had said that.

"Hunters. Blasted girls from Artemis."

"When? What happened?"

"Few days ago? I didn't get to kill them, unfortunately. They were looking for some evil wolves, or something. Said they were following a trail, heading west. Missing demigod—I don't recall."

"Very unpleasant young ladies, those Hunters. They absolutely refused to be turned into gold. Much of the security system outside I installed to keep that sort of thing from happening again, you know. I don't have time for those who aren't serious investors." Emily knew troubling was coming when Piper had tried leave or at least let the six of them leave but Midas wouldn't have none of it though. He had gave them a choice to fight his son or be turned into gold, he changed both Piper and Leo into gold. After he did that, that he turned to Emily, her uncle, Bucky and Jason, honestly Emily wish she was back at Medea's lair right now.

"Gold trumps fire, I'm afraid. In this room, my power dampens all others: fire… even charmspeak. Which leaves me only four more trophy to collect." Hand he touched Emily, to both her shock and Midas' shock that nothing happened. Emily looked down at where he had his hand on Emily, than the words of Hestia entered her mind shortly after she had stopped crying of the choice her uncle made in World War II that had made her think he had died.

'You are my champion and you will face more challenges more difficult than this. This will test you throughout your whole life so you will be ready and prepared for your future. Keep in mind you hold hope in your spirit of which makes you unique along with your leadership abilities and bravery. Hope runs in your blood now and it will forever mor even after death. You are the hearth, hope and family of the demigods. You are the one that will glue the demigods together peacefully.' Emily had than spoke.

"It seems that my powers are not dampens here and since your touch can't affect me, than I choose fighting." Midas had let go of her hand and lit step forward with a smile. Emily had took her hair clip out of her hair and touched the clip and it had become her sword, the first one she got from her mother. Lit had stopped when he looked at the sword, it was clear that lit knows the sword all too well as well as Midas. For they both looked shocked to see it in her hands, Lit looked away from the sword and looked at Emily.

"How did you get εποχή ερωμένη, girl?"

"My mother gave it me."

"Nonsense, the last child she gave it to had died during World War II, Gaea told me this."

"Let me guess, the said child was Elizabeth Rogers, daughter of Demeter and champion of Hestia?"

"Yes, she was one of the best sword fighters there was in the war. Besides the children of the it three. How did you know this? Most everyone knows about her form the stories but not very many people know that she was the only champion of Hestia."

"That is simple." Emily took a step forward. "For it's the reason my powers are not dampen or at least a certain group of my powers only one power among that group I can't use. For I am known as two people, I am know as Emily Blackthrone, lieutenant of Artemis." Lit had growled when Emily had said that, but Emily paid no need and went on. "But you apparently only heard my birth name before I joined the hunt an schnapps my name. For I am also, Elizabeth Rogers, daughter of Demeter and champion of Hestia."


	10. Chapter 10

Lot and Midas were shocked and Lit had than changed and Emily entered roman mood. During the time she visited Camp Jupiter that she learned to fight like a roman and Emily knows Lit doesn't know how to fight a Roman since Romans had come after Lit had died. It was clear from all the offense he was doing that he was surprised Emily wasn't died yet. Emily could fight Greek style but Roman style had an advantage here and now due to it being a surprise. But Emily had quickly changed her style as lit tried to fight header and faster than he had been before and it was started to wore him out.

"What fighting style are you using. First e style was something new. Now you fighting Greek and this other style."

"The style I am using now, that I like to come my style. But what I was using earlier was Legion training. It's roman."

"News flash. While you were dead, Rome defeated Greece. Created the greatest empire of all time."

"Impossible. Never even heard of them." Emily took that chance and took off her bracelet and swishing to the left and hit Lit in his chest with the end of her staff. Emily had made a circle when she had hit lit in the chest and Jason had took it from there and made Midas touch his son and turn lit into gold. But than the air pressure started to drop, Emily covered her ears as they popped. Emily could see that outside it was getting dark and she could see dark clouds, Emily shivered, she had a feeling of what was going to happen next.

"You know another good use for gold?" Midas seem excited by what Jason had said, but Emily knows what Jason was referring to and it was bad for Midas.

"Yes?"

"It's an excellent conductor of electricity."

The ceiling had exploded and rain fell and lighting had hit the javelin that Jason had in his hand from he tossed the coin just after he had Midas turned his son to gold. The energy, at had come the javelin and lighting, had went everywhere so that it basically destroyed the house. Gleeson had come back, Jason had took Piper while her uncle had took Leo and they had left the house after Jason throw a rug over Lit so that the people waking up would have some time to spend with Midas. Leo seem to got out of it sooner than Piper, so they had to take Piper to a river before they had entered a shallow cave. Emily was the one that started the fire since she had more energy than Leo for it seem that Leo was weak from being turned to gold. When Piper woke up that Emily made the fire hotter and used the fire within to heat her hands and she rubbed her hands on Piper's arms to help warm her up. After Emily did that, that she walked over to her uncle and Bucky, she had sat down next to her uncle and Bucky had spoke.

"Elizabeth, I am pretty sure that you never fought like that in World War II."

"That's because I didn't, I didn't know how to fight like a Roman back than. I had learned in the past year or so and I am glad I learned it for I had thought it was pointless when I started to learn it." They didn't say any more but Gleeson was telling Piper another version of what happen and that due to hai training of Emily and Jason that they were even able to get away an sit was her uncle that had spoke.

"Elizabeth, is he always like his?" Her uncle nodded to Gleeson as he said that.

"Unfortunately." But than Piper had choose that moment to explain something to them, Emily figured that it was what Piper was keeping from them. When Piper was doing explaining that Emily could understand of why Piper didn't want to tell them and that she wanted to save her father. Emily remembered when she learned Bucky was not died a few months after the first battle of the war but before the final battle at Olympus. That her uncle had did something similar as he did when he crashed the plane but he first had Emily leave. Emily hates that for a second her uncle was nearly killed, but that was who he was that he risk his love ones and protect them and the world and he would die for those reasons. Emily was the same way as her uncle in that way, that she would do anything she can to make sure that her love ones were protected and the world was safe. Jason had hugged Piper since Piper wasn't at them.

"God, Piper. I'm so sorry."

"No kidding. You've been carrying this around for a week? Piper, we could help you."

"Why don't you yell at me or something? I was ordered to kill you!"

"Aw, come on. You've saved us both on this quest. I'd put my life in your hands any day."

"Same. Can I have a hug too?"

"You don't get it! I've probably just killed my dad, telling you this."

"I doubt it. Giant hasn't gotten what he wants yet, so he still needs your dad for leverage. He'll wait until the deadline passes, see if you show up. He wants you to divert the quest to this mountain, right?"

"So that means Hera is being kept somewhere else. And she has to be saved by the same day. So you have to choose—rescue your dad, or rescue Hera. If you go after Hera, then Enceladus takes care of your dad. Besides, Enceladus would never let you go even if you cooperated. You're obviously one of the seven in the Great Prophecy."

"So we have no choice. We have to save Hera, or the giant king gets unleashed. That's our quest. The world depends on it. And Enceladus seems to have ways of watching me. He isn't stupid. He'll know if we change course and go the wrong way. He'll kill my dad."

"He's not going to kill your dad. We'll save him."

"We don't have time! Besides, it's a trap."

"We're your friends, beauty queen. We're not going to let your dad die. We just gotta figure out a plan."

"Would help if we knew where this mountain was. Maybe Aeolus can tell you that. The Bay Area has a bad reputation for demigods. Old home of the Titans, Mount Othrys, sits over Mount Tam, where Atlas holds up the sky. I hope that's not the mountain you saw."

"I don't think so. This was inland."

"Bad reputation … that doesn't seem right. The Bay Area …"

"You think you've been there?"

"I … I don't know. Hedge, what happened to Mount Othrys?"

"Well, Kronos built a new palace there last summer. Big nasty place, was going to be the headquarters for his new kingdom and all. Weren't any battles there, though. Kronos marched on Manhattan, tried to take Olympus. If I remember right, he left some other Titans in charge of his palace, but after Kronos got defeated in Manhattan, the whole palace just crumbled on its own."

"No." Everyone looked at Jason, Emily knew what Jason had meant by that even if he didn't understand of why that was or if it was fuzzy.

"What do you mean, 'No'?"

"That's not what happened. I—" Jason and stopped and he looked tense, than Emily heard wolves and Emily understood of why Jason had tensed up. "Did you hear that?" Than everyone else had heard it as well, Emily stood up and pulled her hair clip out of her hair but she didn't change it into a sword yet. But than she saw red eyes, when she saw the red eyes that Emily had growled at them and she was greeted by another growl. Than black wolves and stepped into the light of the fire, Jason had than spoke Latin.

"Dude, I gotta study Latin. What'd you say, Jason?"

"Whatever it was, it wasn't enough. Look."

"Here's the plan. I'll kill them all, and you guys escape."

"Coach, they'll rip you apart,"

"Nah, I'm good." Emily could see the silhouette of a man, a man that Emily knows of whit it was at once even if he hadn't made it into the light yet.

"Stick together. They respect a pack. And Hedge, no crazy stuff. We're not leaving you or anyone else behind." When the man stepped into the firelight that he had looked at Jason and spoke.

"Ecce, filli Romani."

"Speak English, wolf man!"

"Tell your faun to mind his tongue, son of Rome. Or he'll be my first snack."

"So it's true, a child of Aphrodite. A son of Hephaestus. A daughter of Demeter. A faun. And a child of Rome, of Lord Jupiter, no less. All together, without killing each other. How interesting." It was clear that Lycaon hadn't looked at her too well or even notice what she was, true she was a daughter of Demeter but she was also a hunter. But he seem not to care to count Bucky and her uncle when he listed Emily and the other four.

"You were told about us? By whom?"

"Oh, we've been patrolling for you all across the west, demigod, hoping we'd be the first to find you. The giant king will reward me well when he rises. I am Lycaon, king of the wolves. And my pack is hungry." The wolves and snarled in the darkness and Emily growled back at them of which made them snarled even more. Lycaon just looked over at her before he had looked back at Jason's blade, it seem like Lycaon really didn't care about her at the moment.

"Leave. There's no food for you here."

"Unless you want tofu burgers."

"If I had my way, I'd kill you first, son of Jupiter. Your father made me what I am. I was the powerful mortal king of Arcadia, with fifty fine sons, and Zeus slew them all with his lightning bolts."

"Ha. For good reason!"

"Coach, you know this clown?"

"I do. Lycaon invited Zeus to the king wasn't sure it was really Zeus. So to test his powers, Lycaon tried to feed him human flesh. Zeus got outraged—"

"And killed my sons!"

"So Zeus turned him into a wolf. They call… they call werewolves lycanthropes, named after him, the first werewolf."

"The king of wolves. An immortal, smelly, vicious mutt."

"I will tear you apart, faun!"

"Oh, you want some goat, buddy? 'Cause I'll give you goat."

"Stop it, Lycaon, you said you wanted to kill me first, but...?"

"Sadly, Child of Rome, you are spoken for. Since this one has failed to kill you, you are to be delivered alive to the Wolf House. One of my compatriots has asked for the honor of killing you herself."

"Who?"

"Oh, a great admirer of yours. Apparently, you made quite an impression on her. She will take care of you soon enough, and really I cannot complain. Spilling your blood at the Wolf House should mark my new territory quite well. Lupa will think twice about challenging my pack." Piper had tried to stand up but she wasn't able to stand. Bucky and her uncle looked unsure of what to do, Emily didn't blame them for this was more in the area of the hunters than the howling commandos. For there was no way that anyone from he howling commandos go up against this wolf pack.

"You're going to leave now, before we destroy you."

"A brave try, girl. I admire that. Perhaps I'll make your end quick. Only the son of Jupiter is needed alive. The rest of you, I'm afraid, are dinner."

"You're not killing anyone, wolf man. Not without going through me."

"Gold, bronze, steel—none of these are any good against my wolves, son of Jupiter."

"Silver! Aren't werewolves hurt by silver?"

"We don't have any silver!" Hedge had charged but Emily and Leo had struck first, for Leo had threw a glass bottle and it shatter on the ground. It had splattering liquid all over the wolves. They both shot a burst of fire at the puddle making a wall of flames. Many of the wolves had caught on fire and had to use the snow.

"Aw, c'mon. I can't hit them if they're way over there." Emily and Leo kept using their fire ability to back the wolves away, hopefully the hunters would come soon. Sure she had silver arrows but she was only one hunter and she couldn't aim more three arrows at once. However the gasoline was dying down and Emily was getting tired from using all this fire. Emily had no idea of how long that they had been using their fire abilities.

"I can't summon any more gas! Wow, that came out wrong. I mean the burningkind. Gonna take the tool belt a while to recharge. What you got, man?"

"Nothing. Not even a weapon that works."

"Lightning?"

"I think the snowstorm is interfering, or something."

"Unleash the venti!"

"Then we'll have nothing to give Aeolus. We'll have come all this way for nothing."

"I can smell your fear. A few more minutes of life, heroes. Pray to whatever gods you wish. Zeus did not grant me mercy, and you will have none from me." All of them raised their weapons or something close by in Bucky's case. Her uncle still had his shield with him of how he has it was beyond Emily and Emily had her sword in her hand even thought she knows it was no good. As she was holding her sword that she prayed that Thalia and the hunters were coming and she closed her eyes. Her pray was answered, for she heard a ripping sound though the wind and it hit a wolf for she heard it whine. Emily opened her eyes and watched as the wolf had become a shadow. Emily had changed her sword into a hair clip and put it in her hair before she made her bow apparat and quiver and started shooting her silver arrows at the pack.

The wolf pack had turned and ran, than there was more baying but his time Emily knew who was baying. Than a silver wolf appeared with blue eyes followed by three white wolves with gold eyes. Emily smiled and allowed her bow to vanish as the silver wolf looked over at Emily and ran over to Emily barking madly. Alexandria had jumped up on Emily causi her to fall on her back and started licking Emily like crazy. Emily had heard more enter the cave and she managed to sit up and Alexandria had stopped licking her face. Emily smiled when she saw the hunters standing there, their hoods were up but Emily knew which was which though. Emily had got up as Thalia smiled and picked up an arrow that had wounded Lycaon's hand.

"So close." Than Thalia had looked back over at Emily. "I am glad to see you are still alive, Emily. "

"I am glad to see you Thalia." Emily looked at the hunters. "Thalia, Phoebe stay here. The rest of you go after the wolf man." The hunters had nodded and left all expect for Thalia and Phoebe. Thalia had than turned to the others.

"We've been following that demon's trail for over a week. Is everyone all right? No one got bit?"

"Actually it was more like about three to four days but we had be trying to pick up his bloody trial for over a month now. However we didn't know that we were trying to pick up his trail mainly because for almost the whole. Onto that his trail was weak enough that we had no idea of who it was." Jason had looked over at Emily when she said that.

"You knew he was out there."

"Yes, at least just before this quest had started. I thought that the hunters would have gotten to him by now."

"You're her. You're Thalia." Thalia had looked over at Emily.

"Have you been talking about me."

"No, I haven't been talking about or not really. The only I did was when I was at camp Halfblood before the quest and that I had to come along for a joy ride."

"You cam to find us?" It was Phoebe that had spoke.

"No it's because of these lines in the prophecy for this quest: The champion of the hearth shall melt the ice. Without her that there would a price. Don't ask what that is suppose to mean. For I have no idea so I can't go with you now since the quest had a deadline."

"What's the deadline."

"Tomorrow."

"Been busy than?"

"You can say that. It is sort of like the hunt but we four and two being male instead of about forty five girls." Phoebe chuckled when Emily had said that.

"I should have come along."

"No, Phoebe. I already had to deal with a lot on this quest and you fighting with he two makes would be the last thing this quest needs." But Thalia had than looked back at Piper and lowered the hood of her parka. Thalia seem tense when she had looked back at Piper.

"Do I know you?"

"This might be a shock, but—" Jason had stepped forward and when he spoke that his voice was trembling, of which was something different. For this was the first time at it seem that Jason was losing his nerve of when he rest of the time he acted like the leader he was suppose to be. But Emily knows that all leaders have fears, for she was a leader and there times of when Emily felt that she would fail or something.

"Thalia. I'm Jason, your brother."


	11. Chapter 11

An: short chapter but I thought I may as let do a different view from Leo's pov to let you know of what he thinks of Emily. Since I had other views in the other stories at it was only far that there was from Leo's and Steve's pov.

Leo's pov

Leo had an interesting past few days, stating with going to the Grand Canyon first and falling into the canyon and being rescue by Coach Hedge. Not only that but he got picked up by a guy named butch and a girl named Annabeth and that they had been looking for her boyfriend Percy Jackson. Whoever that was for Leo had never heard the name before but this Percy Jackson seems important. They had climbed into a flying chariot with Pegasus, not only that but it seem his best friend has lost his memories. When they landed in the lake and started to get out that he had looked at the different people or campers as Annabeth refer to them as. But his eyes landed on one of the girls in the camp, she was wearing a silver and white parka, camo pants, white shirt and black hunting boots. She has blond hair that was broader with a poppy hair clip in her hair, blue eyes and a slim figure and she was a few inches shorter than he was. She had a silver healthy glow around her, Leo thought of her as the most girl on the planet.

Leo had wanted to say something to her but than he was claimed and he was showed around camp by Will. Besides seeing his old babysitter leaning against one of the cabins that the girl stuck in his mind. When he got to the camp fire that night that he notice that she was sitting by herself away from the other campers. Leo wanted to go and talk to her after everyone else left but when the quest had come up and the prophecy was told that he knew he had to go on the quest. Leo had watched Piper become beautiful, he would admit Piper was beautiful after she was claimed but he still thinks of Piper more of a sister or friend than anything else. Besides he had needed to find that dragon to get the transportation, it wasn't till morning that he had found out that the girl he saw yesterday with the silver glow was coming with them. When they reached the one wind god place that he had quickly learned of who she was and what she was.

Leo wasn't aware that some of the demigods were champions of the gods or certain gods apparently. Leo wondered if his dad had a champion, however Leo had doubted that very much, for what Leo knows of his father that he never had a champion. Emily had stay with him and cal and bonded, Leo had no idea of what exactly what a hunter was or does but Emily was awesome. There was no better word to describe Emily, true he had notice Khione when she had first came out to take Piper and Jason back to her father. But he was having too much fun with Emily and Cal to even notice Khione till Khione had stormed up the stairs. Than they headed out and crash landed in Detroit, as they were falling that Leo could tell that Jason could handle two people maybe three people. He was worried about both Emily and the dragon and he wanted to make sure that both were all right. He saw Festus crush landed just beyond the factory, Leo hung for dear life when they crushed into the factory. The three of them had landed on a catwalk and Leo looked around to see if she could see Emily.

"Where's Festus and where's Emily?" His second question was answered quickly for a guy holding Emily had carried her into the warehouse. When Emily had brought the guy that brought her in here was her boyfriend that he dropped the board he had been holding. Than she explained of what happen and how they were in the position they were, Leo's heart had sank as Emily explain this and he didn't much attention to the words. After fixing Festus and battling the cyclops that all of them had got on Festus expect for James of who was towing back to where the howling commandos were. Than they went to the one woman's lair before entered Midas' place so that they ended up in this cave. Despite of what happen and learning that Emily once had a boyfriend that Leo was glad of Emily's company. But after picking up he uncle and Bucky that Leo stay away from her mainly because he wasn't sure they would take to kindly of Leo hanging around Emily. But he still wanted to talk to her and maybe even get her phone number if she had one.

From the last couple of days that Leo doubted that Emily may have a phone, but it also seems that Jason had known Emily from before and for some reason called her Elizabeth. Not only that but her uncle calls her Elizabeth as well, but after meeting her uncle and her tossing about the howling commandos and World War II that Leo had figured out of who she was For she was Lieutenant America. He couldn't believe it, he heard stories of Lieutenant America from his mother, that besides her uncle that Lieutenant America was a symbol of hope and freedom. Leo had looked up to both Captain America and lieutenant America after his mother died because of the fact that he had no one else to look up to. The last thing Leo had expected was to fall for Lieutenant America herself. But than the wolves had come and followed by the hunters, like with Emily that Leo developed a crush on Thalia when she had lowered the hood from her face. However Leo still thinks that that Emily was prettier than Thalia though, when Thalia had told him to go with the others that Leo didn't want but he ought it might be better if he leaves Jason and Thalia alone and besides he wanted to talk to Emily. So Leo had started to follow the others.

Steve's pov

When Steve had woke up in the cage that he was even more in panic than he had been when he passed out. So was Bucky, they needed to figure out what happened to Elizabeth when Elizabeth had left Thalia in charge of the hunt a few days ago. That was common but with what has been happening that he was worried, he knows her life was dangerous. But with this more dangerous monsters coming out that he couldn't help but worry something might happen to her. When she did leave Thalia in charge of the hunt that she would usually be joining the howling commandos of which she isn't do. Elizabeth didn't say why she had left, she said she was going somewhere and was gone and here had been no word of her since or at least not to Steve at any rate. When. Steve had saw Elizabeth on the fourth floor of the building he was in that he couldn't believe it and she was with three others that he didn't know.

Both Bucky and Steven were happy to see her, even if Steve hadn't know of how dangerous her life was at the next few hours had made him realize that her life was dangerous. Maybe even more so Elizabeth had been letting him think it was, for once Steve understood of why there some hunts that the hunters didn't allow the howling commandos to go with them. For the howling commandos were not as prepare to face something like werewolves, the werewolves was one thing he couldn't fight even with hai shield but as the fire started to lower down that he was ready even he wasn't sure if he would be ready. But thankfully the hunters had saved them, Steve was glad to see the hunters as well as Bucky. After Elizabeth and ask Phoebe to heal Piper more fully that Steve and Bucky had went with them for Steve and Bucky felt the same and that the two long lost siblings should have a chance to talk to each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Thalia and Jason were facing each other, Phoebe had looked over at Emily and smirked. Emily rolled her eyes, Emily could guess of what Phoebe was thinking, that Jason and Thalia looked nothing alike. Not like as if that was the first time that happened. Emily looked nothing like her mother or even her half siblings, Emily looks like she belongs more in the Athena cabin or the Aphrodite cabin. The Athena cabin wouldn't been too bad but Emily would rather die than be in that Barbie house that most of the aphoristic campers like to call a cabin. Than Thalia had rushed forward and hugged Jason as if he might vanish again like he did all those years ago. Emily couldn't blame her for it would be a shock and surprise to find a long lost brother after being apart for so long.

"My gods! She told me you were dead! Thank Artemis, it is you. That little scar on your lip—you tried to eat a stapler when you were two!"

"Seriously?"

"Staplers —excellent source of iron."

"W-wait. Who told you I was dead? What happened?" One of the white wolves had bark and Thalia looked back at the wolf and Thalia kept her hand son Jason just to make sure he didn't vanish.

"My wolf is telling me I don't have much time, and she's right. But we have to talk. Let's sit."

"I am sir going to tell James about that stapler, that would be a story told in the howling commandos for a while yet." Her uncle, Bucky and Emily started to laugh but than Piper had collapse, Emily had forget about Piper. Emily had ran over to Piper and started using her healing ability or some of it, for Emily was still wore out from using her fire ability. Thalia had rushed over to Piper and figured out what was wrong and she looked at Emily.

"How come you didn't heal the Hypothermia or the ankle?" Emily looked at Piper's ankle and it was swelling.

"I hadn't fixed the Hypothermia because I needed to make sure she as warming before I started healing her more properly and like I said we are on a deadline. We have been on the move for the last couple of days and hardly stopped. I healed the ankle or most of it so that it was only stiff but apparently it started to swell. But I can't heal either one fully right now.

"Why not?" Emily looked at Thalia.

"Because I had being using my fire ability, I couldn't use my arrows since it was only me with silver weapons. I only had my bow and arrows, there are plenty of arrows but only one bow. I can't shoot more than three arrows at a time and there was too many wolves for one person to fight off with one silver weapon. So Leo and I used our fire ability till about the time you showed up with the hunters." Thalia had nodded when Emily had said that. "Gleeson, why don't you and Leo take Piper outside. Phoebe?"" Emily looked back at Phoebe. "Finish healing Piper, for I am too tired to finish it and you are the next best healing among the hunters." Phoebe didn't look too happy about two males, well actually four counting her uncle and Bucky, with her even if one was a insane kill on spot satyr. But Phoebe was used to Emily's uncle and Bucky by now and didn't think them as the usual male as a result. But Jason had spoke to as Hedge carried Piper toward the entrance with Bucky, her uncle, Phoebe and Leo following.

"Actually, man, could you, um, stick around?" Emily had started to follow them as well mainly because she wanted Thalia and Jason to have a chance to talk. But looking at Thalia's face had told Emily that Thalia wanted Emily to stay as well, not only that but Thalia didn't looked thrilled at the idea of Leo staying though. But Emily could tell that in a way Thalia could understand Jason's reasons of why he wanted Leo there and that was for support. For that was why Thalia wanted Emily to say anything, the four of them sat around the for and didn't say anything. But it was Thalia who had broke the silence.

"Emily, you knew that my brother was alive didn't you? When you gave that assignment to Phoebe that you knew? Who made swore not to tell about my brother being alive?"

"No one did. It's because of a different oath that I couldn't tell you for I would had to explain a lot. But I will admit that the assignment that I gave Phoebe was to find your brother."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Thalia, it might be better if this was saved for later. I had told you that when you found out the tint will shock you of what I kept. If Jason and his memories I would be able to tell you more but Jason doesn't have his memories." Thalia had nodded when Emily had said that. But than Leo had decided to say something.

"So … the Hunters of Artemis. This whole 'not dating' thing—is that like always, or more of a seasonal thing, or what?" Emily was close of laughing at the look Thalia was giving Leo, seriously spending her time around the howling commandos had made her get use to the way males think and the hunters was the other way around.

"Don't mind Leo. He's just trying to break the ice. But, Thalia … what happened to our family? Who told you I was dead?" Thalia had than tugged at the silver bracelet that she had on her wrist, Emily knows that Thalia was nervous at the moment.

"Do you remember anything?"

"I woke up three days ago on a bus with Leo and Piper."

"Which wasn't our fault, Hera stole his memories."

"Hera? How do you know that?" So Jason had explained everything that happened three days ago, to getting to camp, the prophecy, Hera, the giant, piper's dad and the deadline. Leo had brought the things he had did, Emily had a feeling that what Leo was saying was aiming at both of them. Nothing that Jason had told her didn't surprise, of which was not a surprise to either Emily or Thalia. But when Jason had got to Midas that Thalia had cursed in Ancient Greek and Emily agreed with what Thalia had said.

"I knew we should've burned down his mansion. That man's a menace. But we were so intent on following Lycaon—Well, I'm glad you got away. So Hera's been … what, hiding you all these years?"

"I don't know. She left me just enough memory to recognize your face."

"I'd forgotten about that. I left it in Cabin One, didn't I?"

"I think Hera wanted for us to meet. When we landed here, at this cave … I had a feeling it was important. Like I knew you were close by. Is that crazy?"

"Nah. We were absolutely destined to meet your hot sister." Emily shook her head when Leo had made that comment, Thalia just paid no heed to Leo.

"Leo, do you mind?" Leo looked at her and was about to say something. But decided against it.

"Jason, when you're dealing with the gods, nothing is too crazy. But you can't trust Hera, especially since we're children of Zeus. She hates all children of Zeus."

"But she said something about Zeus giving her my life as a peace offering. Does that make any sense?" Thalia's face was drained of color

"Oh, gods. Mother wouldn't have … You don't remember—No, of course you don't."

"What?" Thalia seem to look older when Jains had said that, it was like if the blessing was wearing off.

"Jason … I'm not sure how to say this. Our mom wasn't exactly stable. She caught Zeus's eye because she was a television actress, and she was beautiful, but she didn't handle the fame well. She drank, pulled stupid stunts. She was always in the tabloids. She could never get enough attention. Even before you were born, she and I argued all the time. She … she knew Dad was Zeus, and I think that was too much for her to take. It was like the ultimate achievement for her to attract the lord of the sky, and she couldn't accept it when he left. The thing about the gods… well, they don't hang around."

As Thalia spoke about Jason's and her mother, that Emily hand placed her hand on Thalia's shoulder to let her know that she was there. Not only that but Emily had placed hope into Thalia for her to go on talking about their mother. Even without her mother as without Jason that Emily knows Thalia had a rough life and that when Thalia had joined the hunt that a lot had lifted from her shoulders. It was like Thalia's first breath of air and freedom of the burden she carried since her birth till she stopped aging.

"So …" Jason didn't seem to be able to finish what he was going to say but Leo had spoke up.

"Jason, you got friends. Now you got a sister. You're not alone." Thalia had offered her hand to Jason and Jason had took it.

"When I was about seven, Zeus started visiting Mom again. I think he felt bad about wrecking her life, and he seemed—different somehow. A little older and sterner, more fatherly toward me. For a while, Mom improved. She loved having Zeus around, bringing her presents, causing the sky to rumble. She always wanted more attention. That's the year you were born. Mom … well, I never got along with her, but you gave me a reason to hang around. You were so cute. And I didn't trust Mom to look after you. Of course, Zeus eventually stopped coming by again. He probably couldn't stand Mom's demands anymore, always pestering him to let her visit Olympus, or to make her immortal or eternally beautiful. When he left for good, Mom got more and more unstable. That was about the time the monsters started attacking me. Mom blamed Hera. She claimed the goddess was coming after you too—that Hera had barely tolerated my birth, but two demigod children from the same family was too big an insult. Mom even said she hadn't wanted to name you Jason, but Zeus insisted, as a way to appease Hera because the goddess liked that name. I didn't know what to believe."

"How did you guys get separated?"

"If I'd known you were alive … gods, things would've been so different. But when you were two, Mom packed us in the car for a family vacation. We drove up north, toward the wine country, to this park she wanted to show us. I remember thinking it was strange because Mom never took us anywhere, and she was acting super nervous. I was holding your hand, walking you toward this big building in the middle of the park, and …" She took a shaky breath. "Mom told me to go back to the car and get the picnic basket. I didn't want to leave you alone with her, but it was only for a few minutes. When I came back … Mom was kneeling on the stone steps, hugging herself and crying. She said—she said you were gone. She said Hera claimed you and you were as good as dead. I didn't know what she'd done. I was afraid she'd completely lost her mind. I ran all over the place looking for you, but you'd just vanished. She had to drag me away, kicking and screaming. For the next few days I was hysterical. I don't remember everything, but I called the police on Mom and they questioned her for a long time. Afterward, we fought. She told me I'd betrayed her, that I should support her, like she was the only one who mattered. Finally I couldn't stand it. Your disappearance was the last straw. I ran away from home, and I never went back, not even when Mom died a fewyears ago. I thought you were gone forever. I never told anyone about you—not even Annabeth or Luke, my two best friends. It was just too painful."

"Chiron knew. When I got to camp, he took one look at me and said, 'You should be dead.'"

"That doesn't make sense, I never told him."

"Hey. Important thing is you've got each other now, right? You two are lucky."

"Leo's right. Look at you. You're my age. You've grown up."

"But where have I been?How could I be missing all that time? And the Roman stuff …"

"The Roman stuff?"

"Your brother speaks Latin. He calls gods by their Roman names, and he's got tattoos." Leo had explained the roman stuff to Thalia including the makes on Jason's arm of which Emily knows had come from. Leo had also brought of how the gods used roman terms around Jason.

"Latin. Zeus sometimes spoke Latin, the second time he stayed with Mom. Like I said, he seemed different, more formal."

"You think he was in his Roman aspect? And that's why I think of myself as a child of Jupiter?"

"Possibly, I've never heard of something like that happening, but it might explain why you think in Roman terms, why you can speak Latin rather than Ancient Greek. That would make you unique. Still, it doesn't explain how you've survived without Camp Half-Blood. A child of Zeus, or Jupiter, or whatever you want to call him—you would've been hounded by monsters. If you were on your own, you should've died years ago. I know I wouldn't have been able to survive without friends. You would've needed training, a safe haven—"

"He wasn't alone. We've heard about others like him."

"What do you mean?" Emily still didn't say anything as he explained about the purple shirts and what hey heard from the cyclops when they attacked Jason. That there was a child of mercury that they ate at spoke Latin,

"Isn't there anywhere else for demigods? I mean besides Camp Half-Blood? Maybe some crazy Latin teacher has been abducting children of the gods or something, making them think like Romans."

"I've been all over the country. I've never seen evidence of a crazy Latin teacher, or demigods in purple shirts. Still …" Thalia's voice had trailed off, it was like almost she had figured out something.

"What?" Thalia didn't much attention, instead she had looked at Emily.

"That is the oath isn't it. The oath that you made some time ago that you couldn't tell me about something. That you knew where Jason was and where he was trained?"

"I do know all this. Even with what you said I still can't tell you."

"Is it possible that there is another group of demigods, I am going to guess at it would be roman demigods." Emily sighed and looked up at the ceiling and spoke,.

"It's about time. Thank you." Emily had looked back at Thalia. "Before I say anything at I am finally glad that you were able to figure it out. For at is the only way I can tell you of what I know. But I need you three to swear on the river Styx that you won't say anything till Jason gets back to Camp Halfblood." When all three of them had made that swear that Emily looked over at Leo. "As a matter of fact, there is another camp like Camp Halfblood but yet it is different. It's called Camp Jupiter or New Rome." Emily had explained camp Jupiter and how different it was from camp Halfblood and she even showed the mark she has so that she could prove that she represented all three goddess. The only thing she said about Jason with camp Jupiter that was where he had been and that was where he had been trained. Emily didn't say anything about Jason being a praetor, After Emily explained that, that they left the cave and to the tent that Phoebe had sent up.


	13. Chapter 13

As they were walking to the tent that Thalia had held Emily back. Emily looked at Thalia a little confused, there was a couple of Thalia could say but Emily wasn't sure what Thalia might say. "Emily, did you watch Jason all this time?"

"No, but when I learned about him about a year ago, I think, I did keep an eye on him as best as I could. Without being able. Tell you, it was the least I could do."

"How did you know he was my brother?"

"While, Hades had ask me to take one of his roman daughters to Camp Jupiter. That was when I had become ambassador of Diana and when I was getting ready to leave that Jason had approached me and ask about you. He had showed me a picture, even though you were seven, I had no trouble of recognizing you. I had to tell a half truth."

"Half truth."

"The truth but not the full truth. I did tell Jason when I had meet you once before and told him that you were alive as far as I know. But I didn't tell him you joined the hunt and we meet twice. Yes I know I could said we meet twice at least but telling him about the hunters was different. For the Romans don't have hunter so to speak." Thalia raised an eyebrow when Emily had said that. "Thalia think about it, until today did you had any idea about the roman aspects?"

"No."

"There is a reason for that, because of the civil war, the American civil war was a reflection of the demigod civil war between the Greeks and Romans." Thalia looked shock. But it was clear that Thalia understand where Emily was going with this.

"Are you saying that the reason that Hera took Jason away because we would kill each other?"

"I am not sure about killing but I have a feeling that it may not have been the best thing for you two to remain together for at some point you two would have started fighting, maybe. There was a chance that the two groups of demigods would learn about each other because of that and it may have lead to another war." Thalia had nodded and they went to the tent that Phoebe had set up, when Emily and Thalia had entered the tent that Leo was complaining that they were in the cave while they were in a luxury tent. Jason and Leo were giving some silvery winter clothes similar to what hunters wear but not quite. Emily had put on her hunter clothes, since she had been wearing camper clothes since leaving the camp. Emily had also put on the silver circlet on her head to show the fact she was Lieutenant of Artemis. Underneath her hunter clothes that she was wearing her lieutenant America uniform, for Emily had a feeling she might need it soon. However Emily had tossed her brown jacket to her uncle and ask him to keep it for her till after the quest of which her uncle had nodded to. When Piper was up for it that they headed up he mountain, it seemed like Leo was trying to out the tough or macho guy act on either Thalia or Emily or even both.

But Emily, Phoebe and Thalia left them in the dust with the greatest ease, Emily felt so much better now than after the werewolves left and the hunters had appeared. Half of because she was no longer tired and the other half was because she was among a couple of her closest friends. When they reached the top of the mountain that Leo nearly ran into Thalia but Thalia had managed to balance herself though. Emily wasn't surprise to see what was waiting for them on top of the mountain but it seem Leo, Jason and Piper were though. For Aelous's fortress was up there and it was glowing purple, there was a bridge that was fragile. Emily had never been inside the fortress but Emily had sen it a couple times since joining the hunt when the hunt had lead them to this mountain before. When Jason had picked that cave that Emily didn't bother to mention that she had been here before and knew the layout of the land. But Emily still hadn't expected the werewolves to show up and than the hunters but Emily was glad that the hunters had showed up. When Leo had notice the bridge that he had spoke up.

"We're not seriously crossing that."

"I'm not a big fan of heights, I'll admit. But if you want to get to Aeolus's fortress, this is the only way."

"Is the fortress always hanging there? How can people not notice it sitting on top of Pikes Peak?"

"The Mist. Still, mortals do notice it indirectly. Some days, Pikes Peak looks purple. People say it's a trick of the light, but actually it's the color of Aeolus's palace, reflecting off the mountain face."

"It's enormous."

"You should see Olympus, little brother."

"You're serious? You've been there?" Thalia grimaced, both Emily and Thalia had been there many times but he last time they were there that their visit wasn't Emily had spoke.

"Both Thalia and I have be there. The last time we were there was because of the final battle of the Titan war. Hera had made a statue fell, it was aimed for a friend but it pinned Thalia down on her legs for Thalia pushed the friend out of the way." Before Leo could say anything that Thalia had spoke.

"We should go across in two different groups. The bridge is fragile."

"That's reassuring. Jason, can't you just fly us up there?" Thalia had laughed, Emily knew that Thalia hadn't tried al of her abilities and one was using the winds to fly. For Lauren, James and Jason had done it. But so far out of all the children of Zeus or Jupiter that Emily knows well, that Thalia was the only one that can't do it or haven't tried. But than Thalia realized that Leo hadn't be joking when he said that.

"Wait … Jason, you can fly?"

"Well, sort of. More like I can control the winds. But the winds up here are so strong, I'm not sure I'd want to try. Thalia, you mean … you can't fly?" Thalia looked afraid and it was clear to Emily that Piper, Leo and Jason had noticed it, Emily figured that they gathered that Thalia was she was scared of heights more than what she was showing.

"Truthfully, I've never tried. Might be better if we stuck to the bridge." Gleeson had went on the bridge before he said anything.

"Easy! I'll go first. Piper, come on, girl. I'll give you a hand."

"No, that's okay." But Gleeson didn't let her finish and grabbed her hand and started dragging Piper across the bridge. Emily felt sorry for Piper, a little bit at least for what Gleason did was unexpected. When they were halfway across that the bridge was fine with holding them up. Emily had turned to Phoebe and spoke

Thalia turned to her Hunter friend. "Phoebe, go find the others." This time Thalia had spoke.

"Phoebe, I'll be back soon. Just find the others and tell them I'm on my way."

"I will see you when this quest ends. Of which would be tomorrow."

"You sure?" Phoebe had glared at Jason and Leo. Emily figured that there many things running bough her mind things that happen in ancient Greece most likely.

"It's fine." Phoebe had nodded reluctantly and raced down the mountain win the white wolves at her heels but up her uncle and Bucky had remained where they were standing. Alexandria was standing next to her uncle and Bucky, Alexandria was shinning and crawling up to Emily with her tail lowered like she didn't want Emily to go.

"Bucky, Uncle Steve, I will be fine, go with Phoebe. It's not like this is the first time I had been on a quest or been in a dangerous place. Don't you remember when we rescued Bucky from the HYDRA base. Or when we got onto that train." They both smiled when Emily said that and it was Bucky here spoke.

"Yeah. Just be careful. Just make sure you don't cut off a head." Bucky had started walking down the mountain and her uncle had spoke.

"Yeah or two more will appear." Her uncle had followed Bucky and Alexandria followed her uncle when Emily told her to follow her uncle and Emily went to the path and shouted down at the two of them.

"Very funny, but this is not HYDRA and don't you dare use the other saying of HYDRA." Emily had turned around and Thalia, Jason and Leo had looked confused looks. "Never mind, you have to know your war history or been there to understand what we meant." Thalia rolled her eyes before she had spoke,

"Jason, Leo, just be careful where you step. It hardly ever breaks."

"It hasn't met me yet." Emily was in the lead of the group. But than half way across that Leo had a thought apparently. He had brought it up, Emily had figured that there was an exchange that Hera had did and made that gamble. Emily was glad someone else had figured it out other than herself and Chiron, it seem Thalia had got it along with he clue that Artemis had gave Thalia. Emily was glad of the fact that Artemis and started talking to Thalia, at least. Emily hadn't had much time to think about talking to Artemis or asking for her help, for Emily was more worried of the deadline and make sure that the quest succeeds. However Leo had started to steam up, the three of them had to get across the bridge and Jason had to catch him. Thalia was on the other side of the bridge and she was backing down the bridge as it crumpled.

"Go! Find out where the giant is keeping Piper's dad. Save him! I'll take the Hunters to the Wolf House and hold it until you can get there. We can do both!"

"But where is the Wolf House?"

"You know where it is, little brother! I'll see you there. I promise." Thalia was far enough away that it was hard to hear her. Thalia had turned and raced down the bridge while Emily, Jason and Leo finish their climb to get to the fortress. Emily had used her poppy to help and use as ropes while Jason used his wind ability to help them so it was more like bungee jumping than anything else. Piper and Gleeson had helped Jason and Leo up while Emily had pulled herself up, Emily had looked down and saw no sign of Thalia. Emily hoped Thalia was all right, Emily was alms of sure Thalia was, for Emily knows Thalia and was cap ale of looking after herself. If Thalia's time in the hunt hadn't proved that, than during her time on the run had proved that fact. It proved true for Thalia and her two friends and an Piper had spoke when Jason and Leo had caught their breath.

"What happened? Leo, why are your clothes smoking?"

"I got a little heated. Sorry, Jason. Honest. I didn't—"

"It's all right. We've got less than twenty-four hours to rescue a goddess and Piper's dad. Let's go see the king of the winds."

The only one who spoke as they went on with the climb was Gleeson, no one else spoke. For all of them had things on their minds, Emily was thinking about of what the others might be thinking. For Emily was sure that Jason felt like he had been handed something unpleasant and that Thalia had put some weight on him with what she told him about their mother. Emily had thought of telling Jason that he could ask to join the howling commandos but of course Apollo and the howling commandos would want to see if he could held up the weight of being one. But there was another problem with that, that Jason would most likely feel like an outcast since he doesn't know any of the howling commandos really well. Emily guess that Piper was thinking of her father and Leo might have a lot of his mind, but the question was opt he hunters or that just burned the bridge down. When they reached the fortress that Emily was amazed, however Olympus was much bigger and more impressive than this fortress. Gleeson had went to springtime and started eating it and when they were inside that they were greeted by a woman.

"Hello!Are you from Lord Zeus? We've been expecting you." It seem that Jason was having a hard time of trying to figure out of what to say but than Jason had managed to say something.

"Are you a ghost?" Emily had clapped her hand to her face, Emily couldn't believe that Jason had ask that question. However with his memories gone that she couldn't blame him fully, but with happen in the last three days that Jason should know better than expect a ghost up here.

"I'm an aura, sir. A wind nymph, as you might expect, working for the lord of the winds. My name is Mellie. We don't have ghosts." Emily would have said something to Amelie but Piper had went to the rescue.

"No, of course you don't! My friend simply mistook you for Helen of Troy, the most beautiful mortal of all time. It's an easy mistake." Emily was glad for that even if it was over the top but it did the trick for Mellie had blushed.

"Oh … well, then. So you are from Zeus?"

"Er, I'm the son of Zeus, yeah."

"Excellent! Please, right this 're out of prime time now, so that's good. I can fit you in right before his 11:12 spot."

"Um, okay." Mellie had lead them though he fortress till leading them to a room with a green light and different things floating around and there was no had used the poppy to use for a floor for the four of them and Jason used the wind to guide it to where Emily gather was Aeolus. Jason did most of the talking and one of the harpies and took the bag and took it away to wherever the storm spirits were being held. Emily just stay back, but than Aeolus had handed a picture to Piper and a drawing to Leo of which Leo seem scared of. Than Aeolus had looked over at Emily before he spoke.

"Elizabeth Rogers, I was wondering when you would be coming. i have something for you as well." Something fell into Aeolus' hands and he handed to her, when Emily had took the items that she nearly dropped them. One was the necklace that James had gave to her when they started dating, during one of the battles at a HYDRA base that it fell off from around her neck and Emily had never goins it after that. The other item was a bandana, it was Lauren's old bandana, a gift from Lauren's father. Emily had remembered that shortly after Emily joined the hunt that Zeus had ask if Lauren had gave Emily the bandana but Emily told him no. Zeus was sadden by this and he told her that if by chance that Emily finds it that she should keep it for he couldn't think of any one else better to have the weapon. Emily knows that Zeus cared about Lauren and it was clear he wanted her memory to live on and the best way was hat Lauren's memory would live on though Emily.

Gleeson had entered the room, it was clear that Mellie liked Gleeson and it was the same for Gleeson. When Mellie had made the comment of Gleeson being goatly that Piper had proofed her cheeks and pretend to vomit. Emily couldn't agree more with Piper, for that was the feeling that Emily was having at the moment, that she felt like she was going to vomit. Emily had put the necklace in her pocket but she had put the bandana around her neck as Mellie and Gleeson spoke to each she did that, that it seem that someone was telling Aelous what to do, for he comment that if she was rising that she can't be denied. He had tried to use the storm spirits but Mellie prevented that, all of them had started to fell after Mellie protected them from the storm spirits. Jason and Mellie were controlling the winds and all of them were hanging onto each other. Than Mellie had wrapped herself around her in a gentle breeze when she couldn't it much more and when the other winds hit them that Emily had blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

Emily was dreaming of the day that James had ask her to been his girlfriend, they were at camp for a week break form their assignment in the war with the howling commandos. They were in the forest, they both know that the forest was filled with monsters but they were ready for the monsters attack. Even though this was technically her second year at camp and this was James' fifth summer here. When James had showed her what he could do on their quest shortly after Emily got here but after some more demigods were called to the front that Emily couldn't believe it. For he was powerful and Emily wished she was that powerful, sure she might be champion of Hestia but her powers seem weak next to James's powers. As they walked that James had took her hand and smiled. But this the dream had faded and Emily found herself in the mall that Medea had before it was destroyed.

"I have to say that, it is unusual for a hunter of Artemis to have a dream like that." Emily had turned around and notice a woman standing there, the woman was perfect in every sense of the word. The woman started to change as Emily thought of what beauty was to her, that was normal for Aphrodite to change like that to a person's thoughts. "Does Artemis know you still have feelings for James?"

"Do you mind, Aphrodite? Why am I here? Don't tell I am the only one here?"

"One of the others is here but in a different part of the mall." Emily rolled her eyes when Aphrodite had said that. "Anyway, does Artemis know about you and James?"

"Artemis is aware of James and my past, honestly James and I are not sure of what our feeling are really since I thought he was died for about seventy years and he thought the same about me. Just do us a favor and not try to anything about us till we are sure of what our relationship is."

"True fact about what you two thought. But I won't do anything about your two even if you tow are among my favorite couples. When you two learned of what really happen that I had thought about putting you two backtogether but Artemis told me not to and let you decide for yourself. However, I sense that you develop feelings for another." Emily raised an eyebrow when Aphrodite had said that.

"Yeah right. But why did you brought me here?"

"I am aware of the fact that you know about both groups and what is happening. But I had to talk to you. I am sure you are aware that you are one of the ten as well as the three you travel with."

"Yes, I am aware of this and that I play an important role."

"I know you would help put the glue in place that would hold the ten together. But it would be Percy that holds the glue." As Aphrodite spoke that she had took off some clothing away and disregard some of it.

"Is that it?"

"No." Emily had turned around and it was Artemis and her mother. Emily was surprised that Artemis was even in a mall, even if it was meant for the godly world. They both walked over to Emily, Emily was going to ask why Artemis was in the mall but her mother had spoke.

"Elizabeth, your whole life that you have be going though the hardships you had to get to this point. True that four of the ten are children of the big three and are leaders in their own right but you are the main leader of the group and they will look to you." As her mother said that, that Emily thought back to when her uncle and called her lieutenant America that she had ask of why he called her that and he said it just came out. He couldn't give her a better explanation than that, Emily had looked at her mother carefully before she had spoke.

"You had my uncle call me Lieutenant America when we went to help the prisoners and Bucky?"

"I did for you to be prepare to take the role of the main leader. You, like your uncle, is a natural born leader. You were not born with leadership abilities like Percy, Jason or James were and Hazel doesn't have any. Yours are different, because of your spirit and leadership is why Gaea is after you, after all ten for their different powers and abilities."

"But why must I be the leader?" This time Artemis had spoke.

"Because you are a leader, a brave one at that. One that knows even when you are scared that you still face your enemies and you have hope and you give hope. The others will follow you because of the hope you have in your blood." The dream started to fade as it did that Artemis had spoke. "Be careful, for the price in the prophecy is about ready and you must be ready to use your hope to make sure it is not paid."

"So long, daughter till we meet again."

The next thing Emily knows that she was in a sidewalk cafe. Emily thought she was still dream but the smell in the air told her otherwise as well as the sun and and the people at the other tables outside. From the smell and sights that Emily knows she was in California, for she had been here to often to not know when she wasn't in California, much less of where the were. Emily had looked at the others, the only other one awake was Piper, the others were still sleeping. All of them were new clothes, Piper had closed mother of which caused the others to wake up suddenly. It was Jason of who spoke first and it was directed at Piper.

"What are you wearing?" Piper was wearing a turquoise dress, black leggings, black leather boots and an old snowboard jacket she also had a silver charm on her wrist and her hair was done as well, even though the hairstyle was not like either of her old hair styles that the hairstyle still fit Piper. Piper had looked at herself in her dagger and said it was nothing, Emily figure Piper was the other one in the mall. However what Leo was wearing was funny and made Emily laugh and nearly fall to the ground laughing. For Leo looked funny in those clothes since he was a cross of someone who works in a forge or a trickster. For Leo was wearing a pinstriped pants, black leather shoes, a white collarless shirt with suspenders, as well as some sort of sun glasses, a pork pie hat and his tool belt. It was clear that Piper was trying not to laugh at what Leo was wearing as she struggling to talk.

"God, Leo. I think my dad wore that to his last premiere, minus the tool belt."

"Hey, shut up!"

"I think he looks good. 'Course, I look better." Emily had to disagree, Gleeson's clothes were worse that Leo's and was even more funny. Emily was no daughter of Aphrodite or Aphrodite herself but Gleeson was, there were no other words for it, a pastel nightmare. He was wearing a baggy canary suit of some kind with some sort of shoes that fit over his hooves. Emily was sure there was stuff in the shoe to make up for the room in the shoe, for all satyrs have that. Gleeson also had a matching yellow broad brimmed hat, a rose colored shirt, a baby blue time and a blue carnation. Gleeson had sniffed the carnation and than he ate it like Emily had expected him to.

"Look at Emily." It was Leo who had spoke and Emily had figured that Aphrodite hadn't missed her, Emily had looked down at herself, she was wearing the light blue shirt that Aphrodite had in her hands in the dream. But she was also wearing black jeans, black boots, and the brown jacket that her uncle had gave her. The same one she had tossed to her uncle only a few hours ago to keep safe for her till she gets off this quest. Around her neck were two necklaces, the one James had gave her and the other one had a silver crescent moon. Emily knew that was her silver circlet for there had been a couple of times when Zoë had it turn into a silver crescent moon necklace. Emily could see her reflection from the dagger, her hair was down and was a bit wavy, like how it use to be before she turned fourteen of when it went straight. But she had no make up on thankfully and the bandana, hat was Lauren's was around her neck. In a sense, Emily looked like a cowgirl but in jeans instead of a dress.

"Well, at least your mom overlooked me." But at wasn't really true, true he was wearing simple clothes but they were clean and his hair was newly trimmed. It was clear that Aphrodite made her message that Jason didn't need improvement.

"Anyway, how did we get here?"

"Oh, that would be Mellie. Those winds shot us halfway across the country, I'd guess. We would've been smashed flat on impact, but Mellie's last gift—a nice soft breeze—cushioned our fall."

"And she got fired for us. Man, we suck."

"Ah, she'll be fine. Besides, she couldn't help herself. I've got that effect on nymphs. I'll send her a message when we're through with this quest and help her figure something out. That is one aura I could settle down with and raise a herd of baby goats."

"I'm going to be sick. Anyone else want coffee?"

"Coffee! I love coffee!"

"Um, but—money? Our packs?" Emily had looked down and their packs were still there, Piper had put her hand in her pocket and pulled out some cash.

"Allowance? Piper, your mom rocks!"

"Waitress! Six double espressos, and whatever these guys want. Put it on the girl's tab." It didn't take long for them to order what they wanted. Apparently Aphrodite had told Piper some things for Piper had brought up some things in her dream without mentioning her mother. After that, that they got a taxi and they were able to ride it half way up Mount Diablo and than they had got out and walked the rest of the way up. When they got out that Emily could see the longing in Jason, Leo and Jason were aware of the other camp. Even though Jason and Leo don't know, or remember, where Camp Jupiter was, that Jason was unknowingly looking towards Camp Jupiter, his home for the last decade. Than they finally reach a ridge and just behind it was the giant at that Piper had spoke of, when one plan was brought that they all looked at Jason.

"What? I'm not the leader."

"Yes, you are."

"I hate to say it, but Coach Hedge is right. A distraction is Piper's best chance." But an Leo had got an idea and it went wrong of almost at once. Emily and Piper remained hidden and went towards her father as planned while the others went to distract the giant. Emily didn't like not being part of the distraction but Emily had felt that Piper may need help in her part. But the giant had saw them though and made the brush burn, Piper's father had lifted his head.

"Dad!"

"Pipes … ? Where …" Piper had Drew her dagger and faced the giant.

"Let him go!"

"Of course, dear. Swear your loyalty to me, and we have no problem. Only these others must die." Piper looked back and forth between Leo and her father. Emily remained by Piper.

"He'll kill you. Don't trust him!"

"Oh, come now. You know I was born to fight Athena herself? Mother Gaea made each of us giants with a specific purpose, designed to fight and destroy a particular god. I was Athena's nemesis, the anti-Athena, you might say. Compared to some of my brethren—I am small! But I am clever. And I keep my bargain with you, Piper McLean. It's part of my plan!" Emily had notice that Jason was on his feet now and his lance was ready, but than the giant had roared. Emily shivered as the giant roared, Emily had a feeling of what was going to happen next and it wasn't going to be good, sure enough at the edge of the woods that half a dozens earth or a she rose from the earth itself. There were seven feet tall and have six arms.

"What—what are those?"

"Gegenees."

"In English?"

"The Earthborn. Six-armed giants who fought Jason—the first Jason."

"Very good, my dear! They used to live on a miserable place in Greece called Bear Mountain. Mount Diablo is much nicer! They are lesser children of Mother Earth, but they serve their purpose. They're good with construction equipment—" The earth borns had started chanting but the giant spoke over them. "Yes, thank you, boys. They also have a score to settle with heroes. Especially anyone named Jason."

"Yay-son! Where Yay-son? Kill Yay-son!"

"You see, Piper, you have a choice. Save your father, or ah, try to save your friends and face certain death." Emily had put a hand on Piper's shoulder and placed hope into her and she had stepped forward. Emily saw the rage in Piper's eyes as she stepped forward. For once Emily saw the true power of a child Aphrodite one that Emily hoped one days she would be able to see. For Emily knows they have a special power but due to heir nature it was rarely shown. For Piper was radiated power and beauty, it had nothing to do with her make up or even her clothes.

"You will not take the people I love. None of them." Her words rippled across the clearing almost like she had tossed a grenade into a group of new soldiers. The earth norms said sorry and began to retreat.

"Stand your ground, fools! This is why we wanted you alive, my dear. You could have been so useful to us. But as you wish. Earth-born! I will show you Jason." Emily's heart had sank for the giant didn't point at Jason but pointed at piper's father."

"There is Jason. Tear him apart!" Emily hand looked at Jason and it seem like all three of them were thinking the same thing. Jason had charged the giant, Piper had went to her father while Leo had went to the tree harvester while Emily had ran over to the earth borns. While Leo works that Emily fight the earth borns with her fire and plants along with her sword, Emily was like a one girl army at the moment. But than they had started attacking the tree harvester so that both Leo and Emily were fighting them. The last one was running towards Piper, neither Emily or Leo were close enough to get to the earth born but Leo had tossed a screwdriver at it and he charged at the earth bone covered in flame yelling his father name. Emily would have joined him but Emily saw Piper move in and killed the last earth born, Piper looked crazed. However that was not the end of the battle. For Jason was still fighting the giant.

Emily watched Jason fight, true Emily had roman training due to learning from the roman campers when she was doing her ambassador duties. But it was clear Jason and better training of which was not a surprise by any means. It was clear that Jason fought with enemies the giant's size before but the giant was harder to beat. Than Jason's weapon had snapped in half. Jason had started to sunk and it seem like he was going to give up. But Leo had throw a few things at the giant and Piper had pulled Jason out from where he was sinking. Jason had jumped into the crate asking Leo to get ready with the rope, Piper had helped distract the giant. And Jason had jumped just at the right moment at the right spot, for the giant had fell to the ground. Lighting had strike at the ground where Jason and the giant was. The giant had fell though the crevice and the here of them had pulled Jason up and up on the destroy mountain top.


	15. Chapter 15

In some ways, Emily couldn't believe what happen in the last few days, Piper kept using charm speak on mostly everyone. Even her own father, Emily could tell Piper didn't like doing it and Emily couldn't blame Piper. Emily remembering that she didn't like using her fire ability when she had first become Hestia's champion. For it scared her too much, but she was sure that Piper had a different reason for not wanting to charm speak people into what she wanted them to do. Once they manage to get Piper's father aboard that the helicopter had took off, they flew over the hills that Piper was talking to her father and everyone looked away, Jason was at the door and he was looking down at the hills. Than Jason had tensed as they were getting close to Caldecott Tunnel, Emily understood why Jason had tensed and leaned forward.

"What is that?" Emily had walked over and looked down as well as Piper, they both looked down at the highway.

"Where?"

"That road. The one that goes through the hills." Piper had used the radio before answering.

"She says it's Highway 24. That's the Caldecott Tunnel. Why?" Jason just stare at the tunnel entrance, Emily figured Piper was worried but Emily knows of why Jason had ask about the road and the Caldecott Tunnel. For the Caldecott Tunnel was the entrance to where Jason grew up and trained for a decade. Than Piper's father had spoke in the background as the tunnel disappeared from view.

"Monsters, I live in a world of monsters." Due to Piper's charm speak that they were able to land without much of a problem. However Piper's dad was one thing they had to figure out and Gleeson had agree to look after Piper's father while they finish their mission. Emily figured that Piper's story had hurt Gleeson's feelings without meaning to. Than Piper had gave her father a vial of which he drank, making him forget or that is what Emily figured it did. Gleeson had took Piper's father on the plane her father had and left. As the plane went down the runaway that Piper had broke down and started to cry, Emily and Leo stood away as Jason hugged Piper. Than an Iris message appeared in front of Jason after Piper had stopped crying.

"Thalia!"

"Thank the gods."

"We've found her. Where are you?"

"Oakland. Where are you?"

"The Wolf House! Oakland is good; you're not too far. We're holding off the giant's minions, but we can't hold them forever. Get here before sunset, or it's all over."

"Then it's not too late?"

"Not yet, but Jason—it's worse than I realized. Porphyrion is rising. Hurry."

"But where is the Wolf House?"

"Our last trip," Thalia said, her image starting to flicker. "The park. Jack London. Remember?" Emily figured that didn't make any sense to Piper or Leo but it made sense to Emily and apparently Jason for it seems that Jason was getting his memory back or getting something at least. For Jason looked paled and like he had been shot and maybe even stabbed. Than the Iris message had disappeared.

"Bro, you all right? You know where she is?"

"Yes, Sonoma Valley. Not far. Not by air." Piper had than turned to the ranger pilot.

"Ma'am, you don't mind helping us one more time, do you?"

"I don't mind."

"We can't take a mortal into battle. It's too dangerous. Do you think you could fly this thing?"

"Um …" Before Leo could answer that Emily had answered.

"He might, but I can. For I had flew a couple of this things back in the good old days. Besides I know exactly where it is for I had been there as well." Emily didn't need to explain for Leo, Piper and Jason knew what she meant by that. The pilot had got off while Emily had got into the pilot seat and the other three boarded, Leo had sat down next to her and Emily took off.

"Going okay?" Emily had merely nodded and focus on flying while the other three had spoke.

"Aces, so what's the Wolf House?"

"An abandoned mansion in the Sonoma Valley. A demigod built it—Jack London."

"He an actor?"

"Writer. Adventure stuff, right? Call of the Wild? White Fang?"

"Yeah, he was a son of Mercury—I mean, Hermes. He was an adventurer, traveled the world. He was even a hobo for a while. Then he made a fortune writing. He bought a big ranch in the country and decided to build this huge mansion—the Wolf House."

"Named that 'cause he wrote about wolves?"

"Partially. But the site, and the reason he wrote about wolves—he was dropping hints about his personal experience. There're a lot of holes in his life story—how he was born, who his dad was, why he wandered around so much—stuff you can only explain if you know he was a demigod."

"So Jack London went to Camp Half-Blood."

"No. No, he didn't."

"Bro, you're freaking me out with the mysterious talk. Are you remembering your past or not?"

"Pieces. Only pieces. None of it good. The Wolf House is on sacred ground. It's where London started his journey as a child—where he found out he was a demigod. That's why he returned there. He thought he could live there, claim that land, but it wasn't meant for him. The Wolf House was cursed. It burned in a fire a week before he and his wife were supposed to move in. A few years later, London died, and his ashes were buried on the site."

"So," Piper said, "how do you know all this?"

"I started my journey there too," Jason said. "It's a powerful place for demigods, a dangerous place. If Gaea can claim it, use its power to entomb Hera on the solstice and raise Porphyrion—that might be enough to awaken the earth goddess fully." Emily had than told them it would take thirty minutes and now would be a good time to get some sleep. Piper and Jason has crushed at once and fell asleep, but Leo remained were he was. Emily didn't say anything and neither did Leo, it was clear that Leo was thinking about something and he was uncomfortable about something. But Emily couldn't take it any more.

"Leo, what's wrong?" He looked back at Jason and Piper before looking back at Emily.

"I just can't help but think this is not my life." Emily smiled slightly when Leo said that, that was something she could relate for she felt the same way.

"Leo, all demigods feel the same way when they learn of who he are and who their parent is. Some believe it easier than others. Close to my 13th birthday, mind this was before that rule was place, that my mother had come and got me and took me to Camp Halfblood. Part of that I needed to be trained and the other part was because my uncle was going to join in the war. I had no where els to go since there not very many people left that we knew. But after a while that I had become friends with Lauren and James and I started to fit right in. Than I went to war and you know what happen from. There to when the war ended. After the war had ended that I felt my life was shattered, much like What Piper had felt in the past few days minus the betrayal stuff. For you know my uncle crashed that plane, James had disappeared and was most likely died, Lauren died, and Bucky fell off the train. When the hunters had come along that I found a new home. Being a champion of Hestia that I must find my place and home. Just before the Titan war had started that life turned upside down again and it hasn't been the same since or not nearly as the same as before."

"You sound like you been though a lot."

"You don't survive though two wars and not go though a lot." Emily had noticed the storm and when she entered it that sleet was hitting the window. Jason and Piper had woke up and after a minute that Emily had saw the valley and she aimed for the wolf house. Emily had landed the helicopter on an icy field, when she landed it that she spoke. "Next time I am flying the Helicarrier." Emily didn't bother to answer Leo's question as she got off of the helicopter and went towards the door but there was a whistling sound and they all got out just in time as a snowball hit the helicopter. Than Thalia had come out of the fog shortly afterwards. An earth born appeared behind Thalia and Emily made her bow appear and aimed at the earth born and shot. It melted into a pile of clay.

"Just in time. The Hunters are holding a perimeter around the mansion, but we'll be overrun any minute."

"By Earthborn?" Jason asked.

"And wolves—Lycaon's minions. Also storm spirits—"

"But we gave them to Aeolus!"

"Who tried to kill us. Maybe he's helping Gaea again."

"I don't know, but the monsters keep re-forming almost as fast as we can kill them. We took the Wolf House with no problem: surprised the guards and sent them straight to Tartarus. But then this freak snowstorm blew in. Wave after wave of monsters started attacking. Now we're surrounded. I don't know who or what is leading the assault, but I think they planned this. It was a trap to kill anyone who tried to rescue Hera."

"Where is she?"

"Inside. We tried to free her, but we can't figure out how to break the cage. It's only a few minutes until the sun goes down. Hera thinks that's the moment when Porphyrion will be reborn. Plus, most monsters are stronger at night. If we don't free Hera soon—" Emily and the others followed Thalia inside, when Jason had stepped over the threshold that he collapsed and Leo had caught Jason.

"Hey! None of that, man. What's wrong?"

"This place … Sorry … It came rushing back to me." Emily knew what Jason was talking about, he had looked over at Emily and his eyes had widen in surprise. Emily had did a mock bow before she spoke.

"Welcome back Praetor."

"Very funny, why didn't you say anything, ambassador?"

"I have to tell you later."

"So you have been here,"

"We both have. This is where my mom took us when Jason was a child. She left him here, told me he was dead. He just disappeared."

"She gave me to the wolves, at Hera's insistence. She gave me to Lupa."

"That part I didn't know. Who is Lupa?" There was an explosion that had shook the building, there was raining of snowflakes and ice.

"Maybe this isn't the time for questions. Show us the goddess." When they were inside that Jason seem to get his bearings and lead them to where the room he had been in his dreams. There was a pool and at the bottom of the pool was two spires of rock and root tendrils. One was much bigger and and was about twenty feet high, on the other end was the other sphere and it was much smaller and in the middle was Hera. Leo had jumped in and greeted Hera. Thalia had went next to him and looked at Hera with distaste.

"We tried everything we could think of, Leo, but maybe my heart wasn't in it. If it was up to me, I'd just leave her in there."

"Ohh, Thalia Grace. When I get out of here, you'll be sorry you were ever born."

"Save it! You've been nothing but a curse to every child of Zeus for ages. You sent a bunch of intestinally challenged cows after my friend Annabeth—"

"She was disrespectful!"

"You dropped a statue on my legs."

"It was an accident!"

"And you took my brother! Here—on this spot. You ruined our lives. We should leave you to Gaea!"

"Hey, Thalia—Sis—I know. But this isn't the time. You should help the Hunters."

"Fine. For you, Jason. But if you ask me, she isn't worth it." Thalia had turned and leaped out of the pool to join the fight. Emily couldn't blame Thalia but Jason was right that this wasn't the time for this.

"Focus on the cage, Leo. And Jason—you are wiser than your sister. I chose my champion well."

"I'm not your champion, lady. I'm only helping you because you stole my memories and you're better than the alternative. Speaking of which, what's going on with that?"

"That, Jason, is the king of the giants being reborn."

"Gross."

"Indeed, Porphyrion, the strongest of his kind. Gaea needed a great deal of power to raise him again —my power. For weeks I've grown weaker as my essence was used to grow him a new form."

"So you're like a heat lamp. Or fertilizer."

"Joke all you wish. But at sundown, it will be too late. The giant will awake. He will offer me a choice: marry him, or be consumed by the earth. And I cannot marry him. We will all be destroyed. And as we die, Gaea will awaken."

"Can't we blow it up or something?"

"Without me, you do not have the power. You might as well try to destroy a mountain."

"Done that once today."

"Just hurry up and let me out!"

"Leo, can you do it?"

"I don't know. Besides, if she's a goddess, why hasn't she busted herself out?"

"Use your brain, Leo Valdez. I picked you because you're intelligent. Once trapped, a god's power is useless. Your own father trapped me once in a golden chair. It was humiliating! I had to beg—beg him for my freedom and apologize for throwing him off Olympus."

"Sounds fair."

"I've watched you since you were a child, son of Hephaestus, because I knew you could aid me at this moment. If anyone can find a way to destroy this abomination, it is you."

"But it's not a machine. It's like Gaea thrust her hand out of the ground and … Hold on. I do have an idea. Piper, I'm going to need your help. And we're going to need time." Suddenly it had become cold in the wolf house, something was wrong, that was clear. Than some of the storm spirits and wolves had entered and one of them was dragging a ice statue and it dropped it at their feet and Emily grasp for it was Thalia that was frozen.

"Who did this? I'll kill you myself!" Emily had to step away from Jason because of his powers running though his body. Than there was a girl' slaughter, clear and cold. Than she stepped out of the mist in a snowy white dress with a silver crown, long black hair and brown eyes.

"Bon soir, mes amis. Alas, son of Hephaestus, you say you need time? I'm afraid time is one tool you do not have."

"What've you done?"

"Oh, so many things. Your sister's not dead, if that's what you mean. She and her Hunters will make fine toys for our wolves. I thought we'd defrost them one at a time and hunt them down for amusement. Let them be the prey for once." The wolves snarled when Khione said that, Emily had notice that Khione said Thalia and her hunters. Emily had wondered why that was and than Emily remembered what Hestia had told her.

'You have hope and fire running in your veins. It keeps you hidden from the cold when you don't realize it.' Emily realize she meant Khione and most likely her brothers and father. Since Emily last saw her that Khione may only think that Emily was a daughter of Demeter and maybe a champion of Hestia or a daughter of Hephaestus. But one thing was clear that somehow Emily was hidden from Khione's sight in a way she wasn't from Gaea's. For Emily was sure that the hope prevented Khione from realizing who Emily was and it seems like Khione had given up hope.

"Yes, my dears. Your sister almost killed their king, you know. Lycaon's off in a cave somewhere, no doubt licking his wounds, but his minions have joined us to take revenge for their master. And soon Porphyrion will arise, and we shall rule the world."

"Traitor! You meddlesome, D-list goddess! You aren't worthy to pour my wine, much less rule the world."

"Tiresome as ever, Queen Hera. I've been wanting to shut you up for millennia." Khione had waved her hand and ice went around the prison, sealing Hera in.

"That's better. Now, demigods, about your death—"

"You're the one who tricked Hera into coming here, You gave Zeus the idea of closing Olympus." The wolves had snarled and the storm spirits were whining. It was clear that they were ready to attack. But Khione had prevented them from doing so.

"Patience, my loves. If he wants to talk, what matter? The sun is setting, and time is on our side. Of course, Jason Grace. Like snow, my voice is quiet and gentle, and very cold. It's easy for me to whisper to the other gods, especially when I am only confirming their own deepest fears. I also whispered in Aeolus's ear that he should issue an order to kill demigods. It is a small service for Gaea, but I'm sure I will be well rewarded when her sons the giants come to power."

"You could've killed us in Quebec. Why let us live?"

"Messy business, killing you in my father's house, especially when he insists on meeting all visitors. I did try, you remember. It would've been lovely if he'd agreed to turn you to ice. But once he'd given you guarantee of safe passage, I couldn't openly disobey him. My father is an old fool. He lives in fear of Zeus and Aeolus, but he's still powerful. Soon enough, when my new masters have awakened, I will depose Boreas and take the throne of the North Wind, but not just yet. Besides, my father did have a point. Your quest was suicidal. I fully expected you to fail."

"And to help us with that, you knocked our dragon out of the sky over Detroit. Those frozen wires in his head—that was your fault. You're gonna pay for that."

"You're also the one who kept Enceladus informed about us. We've been plagued by snowstorms the whole trip."

"Yes, I feel so close to all of you now!" Once you made it past Omaha, I decided to asked Lycaon to track you down so Jason could die here, at the Wolf House. You see, Jason, your blood spilled on this sacred ground will taint it for generations. Your demigod brethren will be outraged, especially when they find the bodies of these two from Camp Half-Blood. They'll believe the Greeks have conspired with giants. It will be … delicious." Emily knew at Piper and Leo wouldn't fully understand of what Khione was talking about but Emily and Jason knew for Emily was sure that Jason had enough memories to know how dangerous that would be.

"You'll set demigods against demigods."

"It's so easy! As I told you, I only encourage what you would do anyway."

"But why? Khione, you'll tear the world apart. The giants will destroy everything. You don't want that. Call off your monsters."

"Your persuasive powers are improving, girl. But I am a goddess. You can't charm-speak me. We wind gods are creatures of chaos! I'll overthrow Aeolus and let the storms run free. If we destroy the mortal world, all the better! They never honored me, even in Greek times. Humans and their talk of global warming. Pah! I'll cool them down quickly enough. When we retake the ancient places, I will cover the Acropolis in snow."

"The ancient places. That's what Enceladus meant about destroy the roots of the gods. He meant Greece."

"You could join me, son of Hephaestus, I know you find me beautiful. It would be enough for my plan if these other two were to die. Reject that ridiculous destiny the Fates have given you. Live and be my champion, instead. Your skills would be quite useful." Emily looked at Leo of who looked stunned, Leo had looked back just to make sure that Khione wasn't talking to someone else. It was obvious that not every day that a goddess or god would make an offer like this. That was why Emily was surprised when Hestia had made that offer to Emily seventy years ago when she was fourteen. Than Leo had did the best thing ever and because of it that Emily knew that Leo was going to refuse the offer. For Leo had laughed so hard at he doubled over.

"Yeah, join you. Right. Until you get bored of me and turn me into a Leosicle? Lady, nobody messes with my dragon and gets away with it. I can't believe I thought you were hot when I first saw you. But honestly Emily is more hot that you ever been." Emily wanted to be a child of hades or Pluto at that moment and just go into the corner and hid in the shadow when Leo had said that. The last person to ever say something like that about her or to her was James when they were dating and a couple of times since had. Beautiful was still one of James' nicknames for her. For Emily was sure that she was blushing at the moment.

"Hot? You dare insult me? I am cold, Leo Valdez. Very, very cold." Khione had than sent a blast of wintry sleet at them but Leo had held up his hand and made a wall of fire around them melting the snow.

"See, lady, that's what happens to snow in Texas. It—freaking—melts."

"Enough of this. Hera is failing. Porphyrion is rising. Kill the demigods. Let them be our king's first meal!"


	16. Chapter 16

Soon enough they all fighting, Emily was fighting with the wolves, while the others had took on other monsters. As Emily fought the monsters that Alexandria had jumped in fighting with her as well as Thomas. Emily had noticed that Leo had took on Khione, besides Emily, Leo was the only other one that could go up against Khione besides herself. Emily had also went up in flames as she fought, thankfully Alexandria and Thomas had got use to this but the werewolves didn't like it. Soon she was running out of enemies as well as the other two, and soon enough it was pretty much Leo and Khione that were the only ones fighting.

"You're too late. He's awake! And don't think you've won anything here, demigods. Hera's plan will never work. You'll be at each other's throats before you can ever stop us." Before Leo could do anything that Emily had lit herself up as well and walked over to where Khione was at and there was fear in Khione's eyes unlike the usually coldness that they had been there. There was also panic and a few other emotions in Khione's eyes. "Impossible, I would have known if another children of Hephaestus had the same power as Leo."

"I am not a child of Hephaestus but of Demeter."

"But you can't use fire."

"'I have hope and fire running in my veins. It keeps me hidden from the cold when i don't realize it'" at those words that Khione's eyes went wide and Emily brow fire and her and she disappeared she he fire hit her. Now Khione should know that she was the champion of Hestia. Than she heard Piper talking.

"Nice horse."

"Oh, don't mind me! Just the queen of the heavens, dying over here!"Jason had got off his horse thing and jumped into the pool and ran to the pool when Hera had spoke as well as Emily, Leo and Piper had jumped into the pool as well

"Uh, Tía Callida, are you getting shorter?"

"No, you dolt! The earth is claiming me. Hurry!" Emily couldn't believe her eyes, not once had Emily ever encountered something like this, for Hera was sinking into the earth.

"The giant wakes! You only have seconds!"

"On it. Piper, I need your help. Talk to the cage."

"What?"

"Talk to it. Use everything you've got. Convince Gaea to sleep. Lull her into a daze. Just slow her down, try to get the tendrils to loosen while I—"

"Right! Hey, Gaea. Nice night, huh? Boy, I'm tired. How about you? Ready for some sleep?" The more Piper talked that Emily felt slightly sleepy but not overly and Emily realize that the charm speak was working on Emily of which means Piper's charm speak was getting stronger. The mud was raising more slowly the tendrils seem to soften a little. Than Leo had pulled out a circular saw from his tool belt, of how it fit in his tool belt was beyond Emily.

"I don't have anywhere to plug it in!" The storm horse that Jason was using had jumped into the pool and whined.

"Really?" The horse dipped his head and trotted over to Leo, Leo looked doubtful but he held the Plug anyway. Than it was somehow connected and the saw whirred into life.

"Sweet! Your horse comes with AC outlets!" However the worst thing or closest to the worst thing happened, the king of the giants was reborn. Emily had followed Jason over to where the king of the giants, for Emily wouldn't be any good over there. When they approached that he had ask who they were.

"I'm Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter."

"I'm Elizabeth Rogers or Emily Blackthrone, daughter of Demeter." The giant looked at her and chuckled. When Jason had made the comment that the giant should be more worried about Emily and Jason that the giant seem to be happy about starting with boosting instead just going to the fighting.

"So … we'll start by boasting, will we? Just like old times! Very well, demigod. I am Porphryion, king of the giants, son of Gaea. In olden times, I rose from Tatarus, the abyss of my father, to challenge the gods. To start the war, I stole Zeus's queen. Hello, Hera."

"My husband destroyed you once, monster!mHe'll do it again!"

"But he didn't, my dear! Zeus wasn't powerful enough to kill me. He had to rely on a puny demigod to help, and even then, we almost won. This time, we will complete what we started. Gaea is waking. She has provisioned us with many fine servants. Our armies will shake the earth—and we will destroy you at the roots."

"You wouldn't dare." It was clear that Hera was wearing judging from the sound of her voice.

"Oh, yes. The Titans sought to attack your new home in New York. Bold, but ineffective. Gaea is wiser and more patient. And we, her greatest children, are much, much stronger than Kronos. We know how to kill you Olympians once and for all. You must be dug up completely like rotten trees—your eldest roots torn out and burned." Leo and Piper were still working and Jason had to shout to get his attention back,

"You said a demigod killed you. How, if we're so puny?" Emily sighed when Jason had said that, it seem like she heard that word a lot in the last year.

"Ha! You think I would explain it to you? I was created to be Zeus's replacement, born to destroy the lord of the sky. I shall take his throne. I shall take his wife—or, if she will not have me, I will let the earth consume her life force. What you see before you, child, is only my weakened form. I will grow stronger by the hour, until I am invincible. But I am already quite capable of smashing you to a grease spot! So, child of Zeus! I have finished my boasting. Now it's your turn. What were you saying about destroying me?" Emily looked around and she was worried of what may happen now that Porphyrion had finished his boosting.

"I'm the son of Jupiter!" he shouted, and just for effect, he summoned the winds, rising a few feet off the ground. "I'm a child of Rome, consul to demigods, praetor of the First Legion." It was clear that Jason didn't know of how it was coming out of his mouth or at last not fully. He had held his arm out to show his tattoo to Porphyrion and Porphyrion looked uneasy. "I slew the Trojan sea monster, I toppled the black throne of Kronos, and destroyed the Titan Krios with my own hands. And now I'm going to destroy you, Porphyrion, and feed you to your own wolves." Than Porphyrion had looked at Emily.

"What about you?" Emily step forward and rolled up her sleeve to reveal her own tattoo and once more Porphyrion had looked uneasy once more.

"I am Elizabeth Rogers, or Emily Blackthrone, daughter of Demeter, champion of Hestia, lieutenant of Artemis, and Ambassador of Diana. I was fighting in World War II and become known as Lieutenant America and I have raided over 100 HYDRA bases. I have went on many hunters and killed many monsters including the Nemean Lion, the Manticore and the minotaur. I am the flame that you can't flame out and I am the hope you can't get rid no matter how hard you try." After Emily said that, that Jason did something unexpected that he attacked without a weapon. Jason had managed to get hold of a sword and went on attacking Porphyrion and Emily had started attacking as well. But unlike Jason that she had a weapon. When Porphyrion had caused them to get off of him at Hera was out of her cage, she had thrown off the cloak. Emily knew what was going to happen and close her eyes. When Emily was sure that it was safe that she had open her eyes.

Emily had notice that the hunters were back to their original state, Phoebe and Karen had come over and helped Emily up. Emily had looked around and saw that Leo and Piper were getting up, but than Emily had notice Piper's gaze and she followed her gaze and Emily gasp. For laying on the floor as if died was Jason, Piper had went over to Jason as well Thalia and Piper had kept saying his name over and over again, the hunters had moved back and Leo had remained where he was standing as well as Emily the words of the prophecy had run though her head. 'The champion of the hearth shall melt the ice. Without her that there would a price. The forge and dove shall break the cage. And death unleash, through Hera's rage.' Emily realized that the price must been Jason's life and she had another thought, that with he monsters reforming that it was possible that someone could come back from the underworld. Emily had went over to Jason and Piper was holding him with Thalia touching his forehead. Emily had put her hand over his heart as Piper and the others spoke.

"It's no use, child."

"This is your fault. Do something!"

"Do not address me that way, girl. I am the queen—"

"Fix him!"

"I did warn him. I would never intentionally hurt the boy. He was to be my champion. I told them to close their eyes before I revealed my true form."

"Um … True form is bad, right? So why did you do it?"

"I unleashed my power to help you, fool! I became pure energy so I could disintegrate the monsters, restore this place, and even save these miserable Hunters from the ice."

"But mortals can't look upon you in that form! You've killed him!"

"That's what our prophecy meant. Death unleash, through Hera's rage. Come on, lady. You're a goddess. Do some voodoo magic on him! Bring him back."

"Is he breathing or his heart beating, Emily?" Hera had answered before Emily could answer.

"Impossible, I wish it were true, child, but no mortal has ever—" Emily had looked up at Hera and spoke the lines of the prophecy.

"Child of Lightning, beware the earth,

The giants' revenge the ten shall birth,

The champion of the hearth shall melt the ice

Without her that there would a price

The forge and dove shall break the cage,

And death unleash, through Hera's rage."

Emily could tell Hera was confused but Emily didn't have the time to explain things to her of she couldn't figure it of what was to happen. Emily had than looked over at Piper before Emily had went on. "Piper, use your charm speak."

"Jason, listen to me. You can do this. Come back. You're going to be fine." Emily started pouring hope into Jason as Piper used her charm speak.

"Healing is not a power of Aphrodite. Even I cannot fix this, girl. His mortal spirit—"

"Jason. Wake up." Suddenly Jason had gasp and hai eyes were full of light, golden light and when the light had faded that his eyes were normal. Jason looked confused as he looked at the others.

"What—what happened?"

"Impossible!" Emily had looked at Hera and spoke.

"As long as there's hope, anything is possible." Piper had hugged Jason till he had groaned.

"Crushing me."

"Sorry."

"How do you feel?"

"Hot. Mouth is dry. And I saw something… really terrible."

"That was Hera. Her Majesty, the Loose Cannon."

"That's it, Thalia Grace, I will turn you into an aardvark, so help me—"

"Stop it, you two." Emily was surprised that both Thalia and Hera had did what Piper had ask, Piper was still facing the two of them.

"Now …Hera—Your Majesty—we couldn't have rescued you without the Hunters. And Thalia, you never would've seen Jason again—I wouldn't have met him—if it weren't for Hera. You two make nice, because we've got bigger problems." There was a pause before Thalia had grunted.

"You've got spirit, Piper. You ever want to be a Hunter, call me. We could use you."

"Fortunately for this Hunter, you have a point, daughter of Aphrodite. You wondered, Piper, why I chose you for this quest, why I didn't reveal your secret in the beginning, even when I knew Enceladus was using you. I must admit, until this moment I was not sure. Something told me you would be vital to the quest. Now I see I was right. You're even stronger than I realized. And you are correct about the dangers to come. We must work together." It was clear that Piper wasn't sure of how to respond to that but Leo had spoke though saving Piper the table.

"Yeah, I don't suppose that Porphyrion guy just melted and died, huh?"

"No. By saving me, and saving this place, you prevented Gaea from waking. You have bought us some time. But Porphyrion has risen. He simply knew better than to stay here, especially since he has not yet regained his full power. Giants can only be killed by a combination of god and demigod, working together. Once you freed me—"

"He ran away. But to where?" Emily figured of where he was guessing pretty much everyone guess of where he was going or where his army was going.

"I need to find Annabeth. She has to know what's happened here."

"Thalia … We never got to talk about this place, or—"

"I know. I lost you here once. I don't want to leave you again. But we'll meet soon. I'll rendezvous with you back at Camp Half-Blood. You'll see them there safely? It's the least you can do."

"It's not your place to tell me—"

"Queen Hera."

The goddess sighed. "Fine. Yes. Just off with you, Hunter!" Thalia had Jason and Emily had hugged Piper and said goodbye to all three of them. It was Leo who spoke before Emily and the hunters left.

"Emily hen are you coming to camp?"

"When I come with the hunters and Thalia of course. Until than farewell, till the hunters get to camp." Emily and the hunters had left the wolf house and courtyard.


	17. Chapter 17

Leo's pov

Leo had an idea, he needed time to do as well as a couple of things but he didn't the time to move or go to his tool belt before it suddenly had become cold. Leo had watched as a wolf dragged a statue over to them and dropped it, Leo had than realize who it was, Thalia. Jason's sister and maybe Emily's best friend, Leo wasn't sure on that last part for Emily had never told him of how close she was to Thalia.

"Who did this? I'll kill you myself!" Leo could see the power coming from Jason as he spoke that, Emily had stepped away from Jason as the power rolled off of him. Than there was a girl's laughter, it was clear and cold, the laughter had send shivers down his spine, than a girl had stepped out from the mist. Leo had shivered when he realize of who that laughter had belong to and he had a feeling it was her but in a way he hoped it wasn't but it was wrong.

"Bon soir, mes amis. Alas, son of Hephaestus, you say you need time? I'm afraid time is one tool you do not have."

"What've you done?"

"Oh, so many things. Your sister's not dead, if that's what you mean. She and her Hunters will make fine toys for our wolves. I thought we'd defrost them one at a time and hunt them down for amusement. Let them be the prey for once." The wolves snarled when Khione said that, Leo had looked at Emily. Leo wondered why Khione didn't mention Emily when she had spoke of the hunters but Leo had shrugged it off. It seems like if not all the gods seem to know everything,

"Yes, my dears. Your sister almost killed their king, you know. Lycaon's off in a cave somewhere, no doubt licking his wounds, but his minions have joined us to take revenge for their master. And soon Porphyrion will arise, and we shall rule the world."

"Traitor! You meddlesome, D-list goddess! You aren't worthy to pour my wine, much less rule the world."

"Tiresome as ever, Queen Hera. I've been wanting to shut you up for millennia." Khione had waved her hands and used her snow and ice to cover up Hera's prison.

"That's better. Now, demigods, about your death—"

"You're the one who tricked Hera into coming here, You gave Zeus the idea of closing Olympus." The wolves had snarled and the storm spirits were whining. It was clear that they were ready to attack. But Khione had prevented them from doing so.

"Patience, my loves. If he wants to talk, what matter? The sun is setting, and time is on our side. Of course, Jason Grace. Like snow, my voice is quiet and gentle, and very cold. It's easy for me to whisper to the other gods, especially when I am only confirming their own deepest fears. I also whispered in Aeolus's ear that he should issue an order to kill demigods. It is a small service for Gaea, but I'm sure I will be well rewarded when her sons the giants come to power."

"You could've killed us in Quebec. Why let us live?"

"Messy business, killing you in my father's house, especially when he insists on meeting all visitors. I did try, you remember. It would've been lovely if he'd agreed to turn you to ice. But once he'd given you guarantee of safe passage, I couldn't openly disobey him. My father is an old fool. He lives in fear of Zeus and Aeolus, but he's still powerful. Soon enough, when my new masters have awakened, I will depose Boreas and take the throne of the North Wind, but not just yet. Besides, my father did have a point. Your quest was suicidal. I fully expected you to fail."

"And to help us with that, you knocked our dragon out of the sky over Detroit. Those frozen wires in his head—that was your fault. You're gonna pay for that."

"You're also the one who kept Enceladus informed about us. We've been plagued by snowstorms the whole trip."

"Yes, I feel so close to all of you now! Once you made it past Omaha, I decided to asked Lycaon to track you down so Jason could die here, at the Wolf House. You see, Jason, your blood spilled on this sacred ground will taint it for generations. Your demigod brethren will be outraged, especially when they find the bodies of these two from Camp Half-Blood. They'll believe the Greeks have conspired with giants. It will be … delicious." Sure Leo heard the part about the other camp but Leo still didn't fully grasp of what Khione meant for there was always the chance of working together and from the sounds of it that the Romans and Greeks had already did that a few times. However Leo wish he could fix the problems if there any between the two groups, but he remembers his father's words to him.

"You'll set demigods against demigods."

"It's so easy! As I told you, I only encourage what you would do anyway."

"But why? Khione, you'll tear the world apart. The giants will destroy everything. You don't want that. Call off your monsters."

"Your persuasive powers are improving, girl. But I am a goddess. You can't charm-speak me. We wind gods are creatures of chaos! I'll overthrow Aeolus and let the storms run free. If we destroy the mortal world, all the better! They never honored me, even in Greek times. Humans and their talk of global warming. Pah! I'll cool them down quickly enough. When we retake the ancient places, I will cover the Acropolis in snow."

"The ancient places. That's what Enceladus meant about destroy the roots of the gods. He meant Greece."

"You could join me, son of Hephaestus, I know you find me beautiful. It would be enough for my plan if these other two were to die. Reject that ridiculous destiny the Fates have given you. Live and be my champion, instead. Your skills would be quite useful." Leo had looked behind him just to make sure that Khione was talking to him before looking back at Khione. Than Leo had looked at Emily standing close by, he remembered that she was the first girl he had a crush on since he was brought to camp. Even though she was a hunter and out of his league and had a boyfriend that was still alive that Leo still had a crush on her. But his chances of having her as a girlfriend was lowered when he had heard about her old relationship with James of who was a son of Zeus. Than Leo had laughed for that he had thought about that it sounded lame to be the champion of Khione for there was no way that cold and ice will ever mix.

"Yeah, join you. Right. Until you get bored of me and turn me into a Leosicle? Lady, nobody messes with my dragon and gets away with it. I can't believe I thought you were hot when I first saw you. But honestly Emily is more hot that you ever been."

"Hot? You dare insult me? I am cold, Leo Valdez. Very, very cold." Khione had than sent a blast of wintry sleet at them but Leo had held up his hand and made a wall of fire around them melting the snow.

"See, lady, that's what happens to snow in Texas. It—freaking—melts."

"Enough of this. Hera is failing. Porphyrion is rising. Kill the demigods. Let them be our king's first meal!"

Leo had started fighting with Khione, besides Emily, Leo was the only other one that could go against her. But Emily was fighting with the wolves, of which was cool and everything but he would have liked it that Emily joined with him like back at that cave. It was back there that his crush on her had started up again, he couldn't help it for she was out of his league but the weird thing that that for some reason she didn't quite out of his league as she been when he first saw her three days ago. However Emily was the one that throw the final blow but Leo and Piper had managed to break Hera out of her prison. Than Emily and Piper had somehow managed to get Jason back alive before Emily had left with the hunters. Than Hera had transported the three of them shortly afterwards and that was unpleasant. When they were on the table that Leo had quickly got off and throw up in the closest thing he could get to. Even though it was something to do with the gods but he couldn't remember what it was exactly.

Leo had than showed his cabin bunker nine along with Chiron, Piper and Jason, Leo wished that Emily could been there as well. But she still hadn't made it to camp yet. Leo was head head counselor, later that night was the council meeting of which he attended to with Jason and Piper. Jason had than explained more of what the camp was like and told them of the danger that Percy could been. As Jason explained that, that Leo was panicking for it was clear Emily had been there and that there was a chance that something could happen to her there if she went there after the quest had ended. Leo was more determined than ever to make sure that he finished the Argo II before the six months was up.

Emily's pov

Emily was glad to be back in the hunt instead of with three demigods, not that she hated the three that she was with. Honestly, Emily had become close with all three of them and that quest was amount the best of the life. Yeah, she knows that was weird, it was the best time of her life. The best of her life was the life of the hunt without a question or doubt in her mind. Even though the quest was odd and different from others that Emily was glad it was over. Even if the prophecy had said she had to go that she would have went back to the hunt of the first day of the quest. Since the hunters were moving by land that it took the hunters longer to get there than the other three. Emily has no idea of how Jason, Leo and Piper would get back to camp but with Hera to help them that once that Emily was sure that they get there faster than Emily and the hunters. While moving across the country that the howling commandos had caught with them and joined them as they went camp Halfblood.

Both her uncle and Bucky seem happy to see her alive. It was clear that when he jacket had went missing that they had feared the worst had happen to her. Her uncle was married than Bucky had been, of course Emily had told her uncle again of trying not to worry about as much as he had been doing. For he knows her life would always be dangerous even if it was less now that she was a hunter instead of the normal demigod. It had took a couple extra days to get to camp Halfblood, when Emily and the hunters reached it that Emily couldn't help but have her jaw drop. Not like it did when she first saw this c,so seventy years ago and not for the same reason for Emily got used to seeing the camp from the hill. For on the lake a ship was being built or at least it's frame and it was huge, it seem Thalia and the rest of the hunters were surprised by the ship as well. Emily had ran to the shore do where Leo, Piper, Jason and pretty much almost all the chains were there helping. Emily had went over to Leo as Thalia went over to talk to Jason. Leo had turned to look at her as she went over to him.

"What is this?"

"At this is the Agro II and the way to Greece and Camp Jupiter."


	18. Chapter 18

Six months later

After learning about the Agro II and filling in the hunters that joined after the civil war about the Romans that Emily and the hunters had resumed their usual life of which was on the hunt. But Emily went to camp Halfblood for the next few months to check up on the Agro II and Jason. Piper and Jason had started dating during that time and James had remained in Camp Halfblood since it was clear that he was one of the ten like Emily was but Emily still had no idea of who the rest were. At the moment Emily was in Oakland, that was mainly because of the fact that it seem that the monsters were stronger around Camp Jupiter. Considering of where the titan's base was, that was not a big surprise to Emily, more so after what she had been though. However Hestia had told her to come here by herself, Hestia didn't explain why bough for there was something Emily needed to learn by herself here in Oakland. Emily was dress like she was when Aphrodite had gave Emily, Piper, Jason, Gleeson and Leo the makeover.

She was wearing a similar blue shirt, black boots, black jeans and her old brown jacket. Emily has the bandana around her neck as well as the one necklace around her neck, of which James was surprise of seeing her wearing. As a matter to fact he was surprised to see both the necklace and the bandana Emily had eight months ago when she had joined the hunters once more. However her hair was the only thing different from when Aphrodite did the make over, for her hair was braided like it usually have been for the past seventy years. Under what she was wearing was her lieutenant America uniform, even since the quest she had with Jason, Piper and Leo that she had wore her Lieutenant America uniform under her clothes just in case she needed them. There had been times of when she had lit herself on fire to fight a monster of when it was harder to kill any other way. Due to he uniform that none of her clothes and burned and she had a much better control with her fire abilities with it on than without.

So Emily had be gratefully for wearing her uniform, though it can be annoying at times like right now. For Emily felt like people notice her figure even though she had clothes covering the uniform. After a few minutes that Emily had turned a corner and stopped when she notice of how much to a wreck the street was. It looked like a fight had just ended and the mortals were coming out slowly of the building to see what has been happening. However there was a lion in the middle of the road and it started to change form and into a girl that was no more than thirteen and than the girl had turned around and looked right at Emily. Emily was close of gasping when she saw the face of the girl, for there was no mistaken of who her godly parent was. The girl looked just about as tall as Emily, the girl has fair skin but it was tanned from years of being outside. The girl has black hair, but her eyes were something Emily didn't expect, for she only saw two other people with the same eye color. The girl has deep sea green eyes, the same eye color as Percy and Poseidon but there was a small hint of forest green to show that she was at least blessed by Demeter.

It was clear that the girl knew that Emily was not just a normal mortal or person depending on of how much the girl knew of her heritage. Sure enough the girl walked over to Emily, Emily remained where she was as the girl approached her. When she had reached Emily that the girl had bowed maki Emily raised her eyebrows when the girl did that. Than the girl had stood back up properly and tilted her head looking at Emily curiously. Almost like as if the girl had never seen another person for as long as she was alive. Emily opened her mouth to say something but closed it at once for Emily wasn't sure what to say or do. For as long as Emily was alive that no one had ever approached her and bowed to her before. It was odd and she wasn't sure what to make of it, somehow Emily had a feeling that this girl and expected Emily or show up at some point. Emily was unsure of pretty much everything but three things, one that this girl was a demigod, that the girl was a roman or Greek and that she was a rush hater of Poseidon. Than the girl had spoke with an English accent, of which surprised Emily.

"Elizabeth Rogers, daughter of Ceres, champion of Vesta and ambassador of Diana, I presume?"

"Yes, who might you been?"

"I am Persephone Williams, daughter of Neptune and legacy of Ceres. I was told by Vesta that you will find me and that you must come with me to the camp that Lupa told me to go to." At those words that Emily understand of why Hestia had sent her here.

"I see, come on than." Emily and Persephone had left the street and Emily had lead the way to the entrance of Camp Jupiter. They had to fight a few more times before they had managed to make it to the entrance of Camp Jupiter. This was the first time that Emily had been to Camp Jupiter since Emily had learned of what happen to Jason. The two guards had a cross plow and a sword made for a horse soldier out, Emily didn't know who the male was but Emily knew who the girl was there. For the helmet couldn't hid her golden eyes, but the male had spoke, judging from hai accent that Emily guessed that he might be from Canada but it was hard to tell for sure.

"Who are you two and what do you?" Before Emily could say anything that Hazel had spoke and lowered her sword.

"Frank, back off, this is Elizabeth Rogers, daughter of Ceres and ambassador of Diana. She is also a Vestal Virgin." Frank had lowered his crossbow, Emily looked at Frank carefully or as best as she could with all the armor he has on. It was hard to tell of who his godly parent was, Emily would say Apollo but somehow something had told her that he wasn't a son of Apollo. Emily had rolled her eyes when Hazel had said she was a Vestal Virgin.

"It's champion of Vesta, Hazel. But more or less I basically took on the job of being a Vestal Virgin when I entered the camp so no one else had been one for years." Emily had nodded to Persephone and spoke. "This is Persephone Williams, daughter of Neptune."

Hazel had understood at once and allowed Emily and and Persephone to pass, when they were at the other side that Emily and let Persephone take in the sight of Camp Jupiter before moving on. When Emily and Persephone had crossed the bridge that the Romans had started to gather around them as Emily lead Persephone over to the office of the praetors or praetor in this case. As far as Emily knows, for all Emily knows that the Romans could have replaced Jason by now but Emily wasn't sure on that. But when Emily entered the office that it was clear that the Romans hadn't picked a new praetor recently. After explaining things to Reyna that one of the guards had took Persephone to the augur while Reyna had told her that the ambassador of Pluto was here and that Emily should go and took to him at his father's temple. So Emily had left the office and she had went up on temple hill and went to the temple of Pluto and sure enough Nico was standing just outside of the temple.

"Hey death breath." Nico had turned around suddenly when Emily had called out to him and he looked happy to see her.

"Emily, or should I say Elizabeth." Nico had ran over to her and hugged her. Than Nico had let her go before he spoke once more. "How is Bianca?"

"She is fine? How are you doing?"

"Busy with Thanatos captured that I felt like I have been working over time in the underworld." Emily was surprised to hear Thanatos was chained, but as she thought about it that it made sense since Gaea had open the doors of death.

"Thanatos is chained?" Nico had nodded when Emily had said that. "How come hades or yourself never brought that up?" Nico sighed had run his fingers though his hair.

"You know my father. Despite what happen last summer, he still trends not to tell the rest of the family everything." Emily nodded when Nico said that, for,Emily knew that all too well.

"I guess that would be a quest to free Thanatos at some point. For I am sure that one of the gods would come and give a quest." Emily had made sure that Nico understood that she didn't mean just this camp but it was possible that Camp Halfblood might get it.

"Maybe." Nico was about ready to say something but there was something happening down in the camp, Nico was about ready to go down there but Emily put her hand on his shoulder. Nico and looked back at Emily, somehow Emily felt that they shouldn't go down there just now. She wasn't sure why, for Emily felt something important was to going to come up or happen. Whatever it was that they would know soon enough.

"Nico, Whatever is going on down tree that we would know soon enough." After Emily sisd that, that he had sat down on the steps of the palace and remained silence for a few minutes before Nico had spoke.

"I know you said you would be looking for Jason since he went missing eight months ago and you haven't been back since."

"I know, Nico."

"So does Reyna know you are here?"

"Yes, she had ask me about Jason. I had told her that I had found some clues of where Jason might be or at least have a couple of ideas of where he might be." Nico raised an eyebrow when Emily had said that.

"Somehow I don't think that's the truth." Emily shrugged when Nico said that.

"It's the truth in a sense. I haut didn't tell her the full truth."

"Than you know where Jason is?"

"Yes, I also know where Percy is or will been since it is apparent hen isn't there quite yet, maybe."

"Where are they?" Emily looked over at Nico before she spoke and she just needed to tell Nico of where Jason was for him to figure out of where Percy might be.

"Jason is in Camp Halfblood." Nico had opened his mouth to say something but he was tipped before he could say anything.

"Hey, I've brought a friend." Nico and Emily had turned towards the source of the voice, it was Hazel, just besides was the one person that Emily was glad to see but made sure that he didn't realize he knows just in case if he didn't have hai memories like Jason. But Jason's memories had full returned since or close to fully returned at any rate. But when Percy saw them that Emily could tell that Percy knew them but yet didn't know them. However Nico looked shocked when he saw Percy but he had covered that up quickly. "This is Percy. He's a good guy. Percy, this is my brother, the son of Pluto and my friend the Daughter of Ceres."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Nico di Angelo and is Elizabeth Rogers."

"I—I know you two."

"Do you?"

"Um…Percy's lost his memory." Hazel had them told them the story of how Percy got there and what he did. "So, Nico, Elizabeth … I thought…you know, you travel all over. Maybe you've met demigods like Percy before, or..." Nico's expression had darken as well as Emily's, that message was clear to Hazel to drop it.

"This story about Gaea's army. You warned Reyna?"

"Who is Gaea, anyway?"

"She's the earth goddess. The oldest goddess of all. She's in a deep sleep most of the time, but she hates the gods and their children."

"Mother Earth…is evil?"

"Very. She convinced her son, the Titan Kronos—um, I mean, Saturn—to kill his dad, Uranus, and take over the world. The Titans ruled for a long time. Then the Titans' children, the Olympian gods, overthrew them."

"That story seems familiar. But I don't think I ever heard the part about Gaea."

"She got mad when the gods took over. She took a new husband—Tartarus, the spirit of the abyss—and gave birth to a race of giants. They tried to destroy Mount Olympus, but the gods finally beat them. At least…the first time."

"The first time?"

"Last summer, Saturn tried to make a comeback. There was a second Titan war. The Romans at Camp Jupiter stormed his headquarters on Mount Othrys, across the bay, and destroyed his throne. Saturn disappeared—" it was clear that Nico was worried that Percy's memories might come back as he spoke since Nico had hesitated. "Um, anyway, Saturn probably faded back to the abyss. We all thought the war was over. Now it looks like the Titans' defeat stirred up Gaea. She's starting to wake. I've heard reports of giants being reborn. If they mean to challenge the gods again, they'll probably start by destroying the demigods.…"

"You've told Reyna this?"

"Of course. The Romans don't trust me. That's why I was hoping she'd listen to you. Children of Pluto…well, no offense, but they think we're even worse than children of Neptune. We're bad luck."

"However, I couldn't tell Reyna this since I had been busy traveling and killing all those monsters. But they kept reforming, I kept trying to make sure they stay ways form Camp Jupiter for the most part. I had some help, but even with that help that it was difficult to keep killing those monsters. The Romans trust me more than a child of Pluto." It was a true fact of

"They let Hazel stay here."

"That's different."

"Why?"

"Percy, look, the giants aren't the worst problem. Even ... even Gaea isn't the worst problem. The thing you noticed about the gorgons, how they wouldn't die, that's our biggest worry." Hazel and looked at Nico and Emily, it was clear that They were close to her secert but it seem like Hazel trusted Percy already.

"Nico and I, we think that what's happening is…Death isn't—" before Hazel could finish that there was a shout and a boy. About fifteen was running towards them. Emily realize it was the boy, Frank form the tunnel, honestly when Emily had saw Leo's makeover on the quest to save Hera that Emily thought that was funny as well as what Gleeson was wearing. But Frank beat both of them, not because of the clothes he was wearing of which was a purple camp shirt, jeans and denim jacket but it was his build. He looked like a big Chinese due with a baby head, Emily looked at Nico of who merely shrugged.

"Hey, Nico…"

"Frank." Nico had smiled. It seem like Frank amused Nico, Emily had a feeling that was partly because of the fact that Frank looked funny. Emily knows that most everyone find children of Pluto uneasy but it seem that Frank wasn't bothered by that fact.

"Reyna sent me to get Percy. Did Octavian accept you?"

"Yeah. He slaughtered my panda."

"He…Oh. The augury? Yeah, teddy bears must have nightmares about that guy. But you're in! We need to get you cleaned up before evening muster."

"You're right. We'd better—"

"Frank, why don't you take Percy down? Elizabeth, Hazel and I will be along soon."

"That's—that's a good idea. Go ahead, guys. We'll catch up."

"I'd like to talk with you some more. I can't shake the feeling—

"Sure. Later. I'll be staying overnight."

"You will?"

"Go on, Percy. Settle in. Elizabeth, My sister and I need to talk."

"You know him, don't you." Emily remained standing while Hazel and Nico had sat down. Emily and Nico hand looked at each other before Emily looked back at Hazel.

"Yes we do know him. However it would be better if it is just you and Nico talking. For I need to do something." Emily had turned and whistled, than Mrs. O'Leary had jumped out of a shadow and ran over to Emily and licked her face. "Hi there, girl." Mrs. O'Leary had barked as Emily got up on her and than Emily had leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Camp Halfblood." Mrs. O'Leary had barked and jumped into another shadow an do they appeared in Camp Halfblood. Emily had slid off Mrs. O'Leary and she bounded after Emily as she ran towards the Agro II of which was almost done. Chiron, Jason, Piper and Leo were down there and Festus had whirled as she got near enough. Chiron and looked back at Emily and smiled when he said her.

"Elizabeth, I expect to see you and Mrs. O'Leary. What brings you here?"

"Percy had just made it to Camp Jupiter." At those words that Jason had dropped the tool that he had been holding and looked back at Emily.

"But he should have been there months ago." Emily turned and faced Jason when he said at and she waved her hand in front if his face.

"Earth to the roman, don't you remember of what you did before you reached the camp. Wouldn't you think that Percy had to do the same thing." Jason smack himself when Emily had said that, Chiron had sighed in some what relief.

"At least, Percy is safe for the time being. But the question is would Percy be able to gain their trust?"

"No idea but there is one more thing." Everyone looked at her. "I will say this, that all of the children of the big three so far have at least one sibling or two expect for Percy. One was from the roman aspect and the other two were Greek."

"Point?"

"Well today I found an daughter of Neptune. In Oakland and took her to Camp Jupiter and I believe she is one of the ten along with Percy." No one said a word when Emily said that.


	19. Chapter 19

A little later that there was a council meeting and Emily had told everyone about the daughter of Neptune or what she could tell them about her. That not only was Persephone a daughter of Neptune but she was also a legacy of Ceres. That she was already fighting like a roman and the ability that the daughter of Neptune has of which was to turn into a lion. It seem to worry everyone that there was another child of the big three, Emily couldn't blame them for there was at least four children of the big three but now there was at least five that Emily was aware of. For she knows Hazel was one, Jason was one, James was one, Percy was one and Persephone was one. After Emily explained that, that she had went back to Camp Jupiter to watch the war games. Emily was in a different pace from Nico, she watched as Hazel, Frank and Percy had got though the fortress to get to the banners like in Capture the flag.

Emily was close of laughing a few times as she watched Percy fight a bunch of Romans at once just by himself. None of them expected that from Percy, for Percy was using his Greek trading without realizing it like Jason had been. Emily had so wanted to join and use her Greek training but didn't dare join in for ambassadors don't join in war games. Finally the game was won, however Emily had noticed out of the corner of her eye that Octavian, the augur, sneak up on Gwen and killed her from behind. Emily was about ready to say something but Octavian had got out of the way before healers had got over to her and took Gwen out ere and Emily had followed them. The healers tried to save but one of me looked at Reyna and shook their head at her, saying that it was no use and at she was died. Emily looked at Octavian of who had a smirk on his face.

"There will be an investigation. Whoever did this, you cost the legion a good officer. Honorable death is one thing, but this ..."

"I know who did it, Praetor." Reyna looked over at Emily and Emily waved her hand and used hope and a gift that Emily had stumbled upon during he last few months that Apollo had gave her. She used both to let the Romans know she was not lying, even if she didn't use it that they know she was not hint due to her status as a Vestal Virgin. A mist appeared big enough for everyone to see and it showed exactly what Emily had saw happen. As it viewed on the screen that Emily had went over to where Octavian and brought him over and it ended by the time that Emily had brought him over. Emily had took off her hair clip and changed it into her sword and than she cut off his arm that had the tattoo and he yelled traitor at her but she had ripped off he sleeve that was there. Emily had admit when Emily had took his wrist at Emily was just going to being him over but she a feeling shot up into her arm, that feeling she had before when she first meet Luke of who was later to be revealed to be a traitor and the host of Kronos. However but with the feeling that she had around Luke had also wen the feeling that he could be a hero if he drops what he was doing.

Up on his arm was a scythe charm, the symbol of Kronos, and the earth, the symbol of Gaea. All the Romans were started in outrage when they saw the marks on Octavian's arm and Reyna looked shock and she looked at Nico with a sorry expression on her face from the fact that she didn't believe Nico when Nico had told her about Gaea waking up. "As you can see that not only do you have someone who killed causing dishonor but a spy and a traitor as well." Emily looked at the Romans as she spoke. "For he last eight months I had faced monsters and in the last month it had been getting worse because of the doors of death being open and Gaea the one opening it. It is because I have be trying to slow her wake and facing the monsters that I haven't been here. But Nico has been trying to tell you about this threat and that it is more than just the monsters not dying like they are suppose to. We have entered into another time of war now at Gaea is waking up and we need to fight her in order to stop of what is going on. But there are those, like Octavian, working for her as well as used to work for Saturn." Emily had looked up at Reyna and she backed away, Emily figured that power was rolling off of herself. "Octavian is a traitor, spy and murderer. He should be treated as such and give the proper punishment." It was than that Octavian had got up. And spoke.

"Don't listen to her, she is lying. She had used her powers to put those things there. My family comes from Apollo and I ..." Suddenly there was a light so bright at everyone had turned around and closed their eyes. When Emily looked back that Vesta, Apollo and Mars stood there, Apollo had his bow while Vesta had a fire poker and Mars had a gun in his hand. Apollo and step towards Octavian with a disgusted look and Apollo and spoke with disgust and disdain in his voice of which made Octavian shiver as Apollo spoke.

"You are disgusting, I can't believe your family had came from me, you disrespect me just for the lust of power something that no child of Apollo wants. When I gave you the sight of prophecy that I thought you were worthy. But I was wrong." Octavian was abut ready to say something but Apollo and touched hai forehead and light surround Octavian and when Apollo pulled away that Octavian looked sick and close to death almost like if he had been depended on his powers. "No I have disown you."

"But grandfather."

"Don't you dare call me, you have shamed me." Apollo and turned to Emily and smiled, it was like if he knew that Emily would stumble across this fact. "I knew you were going to come across finding the traitor but the traitor was blinded from my sight and that was I gave you at gift for the last few months so you found the traitor. But I have taken it away since you won't need it any more." Apollo looked at Reyna and spoke. "I know it is usual for the praetor to give the punishments but I demand that it is Elizabeth that gives his punishment." Reyna had merely nodded when Apollo had said that. Emily smiled with an evil smile and looked down at Octavian of who shives. Emily had walked forward and than she cut off his other arm and place do it under her chin and spoke.

"This is my punishment if Pluto should accepted that for the rest of his life that he he have no legs or arms and must crawl though fire, when he dies that he is to brought bake to life and do it all over again. This is what I ask for Pluto for the favor he gave me when he ask me for a favor." Suddenly there was a crevice in the earth and Pluto had come out of the crevice and he looked at her and winked.

"Elizabeth, I accepted the punishment. But would like to cut off his legs before I take him down there?" Emily had smiled and did just that and than she had back away and Octavian had fall though a crevice and it closed up after he fell. Than Pluto had nodded to the crevice behind him and a spirit has got out and wipe termed Gwen and Gwen and woke up. Pluto had winked again and this time Emily understand that was more of the result of the doors than Pluto but Pluto had at least let her stay down there long enough to have her come back. Pluto had jumped into the crevice and Apollo had disappeared as Frank, Percy and Hazel had helped Gwen up. Vesta had walked forward and put her hand on Emily's shoulders.

"I know all of you view Emily as a Vestal Virgin since she had told you that she is my champion. But let this been known that she is not a Vestal Virgin and only my champions as well as ambassador of Diana. Let this also be known, that from this day forward that because she is my champion that she is the protecter of the roman state and the home. Just like I am the guardian of the roman state and home. So show her the respect that she deserved and earned. So if any more of you are traitors or cause trouble in this war that you will face her wrath. Some of you might have it worse than the augur."

With that Hestia had disappeared leaving only Mars behind and Frank took a few steps forward and knelt, everyone but Emily and Percy followed suit. However Frank managed to convince Percy to kneel down but Emily remained standing of which didn't seen to bother Mars all that much. Mars had claimed Frank of which surprised Emily, for Emily didn't think he would be a son of Mars. Than he had gave Frank a quest to free death and he told Frank to bring Percy along before he disappeared. Emily felt somewhat bad for Frank for being claimed by Mars, sure for Romans that would be a great honor. In many ways that being claimed by Mars was better than his Greek aspect of Ares and that was saying something.

The next morning at breakfast that Emily heard the whispering that the Romans were tossing about, both Emily and Percy. "Two gods in one day… Un-Roman fighting… Water cannon up my nose… Protector of roman state... I like what Elizabeth did to Octavian..." Emily didn't say anything as she got something to eat and sat down and she was joined by Persephone. Emily was a bit surprise that Persephone had sat across from her, at first they had said nothing but Persephone had broke the silence.

"Elizabeth, I traveled half of this country. A few months ago in December I had run into this group of girls and I was wondering if you heard of them since you traveled."

"I may what did they call themselves?"

"Hunters of Artemis. I have to say that it was odd that they used Diana's Greek name." Emily raised an eyebrow when Persephone had said that. Emily didn't remember seeing Persephone while she was with the hunt, however Emily guessed that must have been when she was on the quest to save Hera.

"May I ask of why you want to know if I heard of them?"

"Simple, I had spoke with the second in command of that group and she comment on the lieutenant of Artemis being away on a quest. And I thought such you are the ambassador to Diana that you may know of them and who this Lieutenant is?" Emily sighed when Persephone had said that.

"I had meet them and their Lieutenant. Why do you want to know?"

"The second in command had made me the offer of joining but I had told her I wanted to meet the leader before I accept or decline. For I want to know what she is like. The second in command in command told me about her, I want to hear it from you." Emily had notice Nico looking at them with a worried look.

"I will tell you later. I know it seems like a simple question but yet it is not so simple." When Emily was finished that she went to the senate house with the others that were to go. To the senate house.


	20. Chapter 20

Emily sat there in the senate meeting, she was wearing a silver toga while Nico was wearing a black toga. Like everyone else who was here that she cross the line and she had to give her weapons up at the line. It annoyed her greatly for she always felt naked without her weapons, sure she didn't need to use her weapons if there was any fighting in New Rome but she still felt uncomfortable without her weapons. The senate had started talking about the prophecy of the ten and the doors of death before going back to the quest sent by Mars. But the question was support for the quest and what they could do for the quest to help Percy, Frank and Hazel. It wasn't till than that Emily had stood and spoke up, for Emily knew that the Romans needed their resources here but Emily knows that Percy, Hazel and Frank would some help to get to where they were going.

"Praetor, if I may?" Reyna had nodded to let her go on and she turned to Percy, Hazel and Frank. "I am aware that it's common for roman demigods to go on a quest without much of anything. But the quest you are facing you need all the help you need. But Camp Jupiter needs it's resources here due to the battle that is due in a few days. But I am the protector of the roman state and the home, even when the Romans demigods are not here that it is my job to still protect them if I can. I can't go with you but I can help you." Emily had took out three squares and unfolded them to reveal backpacks and she had places the three backpacks at their feet. Emily had snapped her fingers and the three backpacks till up with food, nectar, Ambroisa, water, money and clothes. Percy had looked at the three backpacks before looking back at Emily than Reyna.

"What about transportation?" Emily smiled when Percy and said that, for before she had left Camp Halfblod that she had manage to get Blackjack and a couple of his friends to come over here or be nearby. Emily didn't understand Blackjack, but when she told him that if he had come around here with a couple of his friends that he would know where Percy was. She had ask him to wait around here till she whittles for him and she had told him to keep quiet for Percy had lost his memories and won't remember him.

"Actually, I know a way for you guys to get there and I believe you know this three. Follow me." Emily and the entire senate had followed Emily outside, Percy, Hazel and Frank and took a backpack and followed quickly. Emily had whistled and within a minute she heard the neighing of three horses, after. A minute that three Pegasus had landed in front of the senate house, one was cream color, one was brown color and the one in the middle and front was black color. It was clear that Blackjack was happy to see Percy again, Percy seem confused as he spoke to Blackjack. Than Percy, Hazel, and Frank had lead the Pegasus away to get sir weapons. Once the three of them got their weapons that Percy, Hazel and Frank had flew away from Camp Jupiter. Emily hand watched them leave as the senate went back inside to finish the meeting. Nico was standing besides Emily, Emily had looked away and looked at Nico.

"Well, ambassador, shall we go back to the meeting or would you rather just ditch and get out of this blasted togas?" Nico had looked at Emily.

"We may as well go back, ambassador or should I say, protector of he Roman state and the home?" Emily merely shook her head and followed Nico inside the senate house. When the meeting was over that Reyna had aka Emily to talk alone, Emily had a feeling of what Reyna wanted to talk about. When the entered her office that Emily sat down in one of the chairs and Reyna hand sat down in the praetor's chair and her dogs were on either side of her.

"Elizabeth, I need to know something."

"What is that you need to know?"

"Do you know who Percy Jackson is? For it seems that you know him well. Did you meet him while you were traveling provided when you were not here of course."

"I had meet him before and I heard stories of him from people but I can't say if I know him too well or not. There are better people to ask than me about Percy, unfortunately none of the, are here. I had heard of your reaction to his appearance yesterday, I am curious have you meet him before?" The two dogs haut growled as Emily spoke but they didn't attack, Emily was aware that the dogs didn't like lying and Emily did tell Reyna the truth of what she knew about Percy to the best of her abilities.

"I have meet him, sort of on CC's island. He destroyed that home and I had made my way here since than. Tell me, where does he come from? For it is clear that he had training but it was nothing that the Romans had ever seen and he never been here before for he doesn't have the tattoo."

"Unfortunealy, Reyna, that is something I can't tell you for I made an oath on the river Styx not to task about it unless if the person learns or figures it out on their own." Emily could tell that Reyna expected the dogs to attack, but they growled and remain where they were. Reyna didn't look happy about Emily's answer. "I am sorry Reyna, that I can't tell you this. The only thing I can say that Percy has a connection to Jason and that Jason is safe." Reyna was taken back by what Emily said as well as the fact that the dogs didn't attack her when Emily said that. "Can I go now?"

"You may leave." Emily had started to elks out but Reyna had spoke making Emily stop in her tracks. "You will stay for the battle, won't you?" Emily had turned and looked at Reyna.

"Of course, but there is something I need to do though to help with the battle and hopefully I will be back before the battle takes place. Or I will come in the middle of the battle."

Emily had used princess to get to the hunter's camp and the howling commandos. Once she was there that all of them had got ready for the battle in Camp Jupiter, unusually when it had come to a demigod battle that James would lead the howling commandos instead. But since James was in Camp Halfblood with Jason that was not going to happen, besides Emily wasn't sure if it was a good idea to have two children of Zeus there or not. They already had a child of Zeus among the ranks, not that it was a bad thing, it was just that Emily wasn't sure of how both James and Thalia would react to the Romans even if they know about them. Emily figured of how he Romans would react to Thalia and James from seeing of how they react to Jason in the past year or so. It had took about three days to get there from where they were to Camp Jupiter, when they got there that the fighting had already started. The hunters and the howling commandos had started to turn the tide for the Romans but to her surprise they still need more help. Emily had wondered where Nico was, she knows he went somewhere but where he went, she wasn't sure. Thankfully the form of help had first came from Percy, Hazel and Frank. Hazel was riding on Emily's half brother, Arion and he was the only horse that Emily could understand.

Not a big surprise since he was her half brother. She was pretty sure that she understood Arion the same way Percy does with the rest of the horses, Emily couldn't believe the curse words she heard when Arion entered the battle with Hazel. Emily had noticed that Frank had changed into a hawk and started attacking, Percy was on Blackjack with the eagle that the fifth cohort had lost all one years ago. After a while Percy had come down while Balckjack kept flying around above them and Princess had flew in as well to help. There was Tyson, Percy's half brother and a harpy as well Mrs, O'Leary, shortly the amazons had come and helped Camp Jupiter. That was what really turned the tide for Camp Jupiter, when Percy had defeated the one giant that the Romans elected Percy as the new praetor. Emily had figured that if Octavian was still around that he wouldn't been to happy about that. Honestly, there would be no vote in Emily's mind if Octavian and Percy went against each other for the same position. The next morning that Emily had found Percy, Hazel and Frank at the fountains in the forum. Emily had sat down by Hazel, when Emily had sat down that Percy had looked over at Emily. The look that Percy was giving her told her clearly that Percy's memories had returned but of how much of his memories had returned was something she wasn't sure of.

"You know if you were not Lieutenant of Artemis, I would most likely strangle you. But I am not going to try it." Frank and Hazel looked puzzled when Percy sisd that, but Emily understood of what Percy was talking about and she smiled she Percy said that.

"Let me guess, you don't want to turn into a jackalope." Emily had than tilted her head before going on. "But I think there is a another reason behind that." When Emily had said that, that a voice from behind them and spoke.

"Most likely because he doesn't want to face me if he tries that." Emily looked over at Thalia as she walked over and sat down next to Emily. Hazel looked at Thalia confused as well as Frank and it was Hazel who spoke.

"Who are you?"

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus."

"So you are Jason's half sister." Thalia shook her head when Hazel had said that.

"No, I am his full sister." It was clear that Hazel and Frank looked surprised by that fact but it seem Percy was not as surprised.

"That makes sense since you both have the same last name." Both anyone could say anything that Tyson and the harpy, apparently names Ella, had come over.

"Percy!"

"Special delivery. From an aura. A wind spirit. Yes, Ella got a special delivery."

"Good morning, brothers! The scroll is from Leo. He is funny and small." When Percy had spread the scroll out that a video had flicked on and Leo had appeared in Greek armor. However Hazel had stifled a scream when Leo had appeared.

"What?What's wrong?"

"Hey! Greetings from your friends at Camp Half-Blood, et cetera. This is Leo. I'm the… What's my title? Am I like admiral, or captain, or—" Leo had looked off screen as he yelled the last part.

"Repair boy." It was Piper's voice, Emily smiled slightly. For in many ways piper's and Leo's relationship was like the one Emily shares with the howling commandos.

"Very funny, Piper. So yeah, I'm ... ah ... supreme commander of the Argo II. Yeah, I like that! Anyway, we're gonna be sailing toward you in about, I dunno, an hour in this big mother warship. We'd appreciate it if you'd not, like, blow us out of the sky or anything. So okay! If you could tell the Romans that. See you soon. Yours in demigodishness, and all that. Peace out." After he said very funny that he had look back at them. When Leo was done that the video was turned off leaving the scroll blank.

"It can't be."

"What? You know that guy?" Hazel looked like she seen a ghost of which was funny since Hazel was a child of Pluto. However she has more powers to do with earth and wealth but very little with death.

"It's Sammy Valdez, but how…how—"

"It can't be, that guy's name is Leo. And it's been seventy-something years. It has to be a…" Emily had understand where Percy was going and she understand where Hazel was coming from. Emily only meet Hazel in Alaska during the war, sure Emily had been to New Orleans but that was not where she meet Hazel. Hazel had brought up Sammy Valdez and now that Emily thought about it that Hazel had showed her a picture of Sammy. But it had been so long that Emily had forget about it even when she was on the quest with Leo. Leo had the same last name as Sammy, so there was only on possibility, that Sammy and Leo were related somehow. Emily had put her hand on Hazel's shoulder and she looked at Emily when she did that.

"Hazel, i know Leo looks like Sammy but Leo is not Sammy, but I do believe that Leo is related to Sammy somehow. I am not sure of how they are related. We both know that not all demigods look like their godly parents and that they would look more like one of their parents or a family member. If you remember that I told you that most people thought my uncle was my father when I was younger. The howling commandos still make jokes about that." Before Hazel could respond that the horns were sounded, so they all got up and went into the senate house. Since there was no new augur yet, that Emily was the one spoke first telling the Romans about the Greeks and the Romans and why they remained apart and than she had let Percy talk. Than it was announced that there was a warship coming and everyone had panic but Emily had managed to calm them down. When the Romans startle down that Emily had spoke.

"I am sure some of you think this is a trick. But it is not."

"But Elizabeth he is Greek and Greeks are known for their deceptions."

"Yet, he has be raised as a praetor, you saw him on the battle field last night. You had placed him there for a reason, for he is a leader and a warrior and Romans respect warriors and have the best of the warriors to lead them."

"But they are attacking."

"They can see is camp just as well as we can see them. They had an advantage of height and seeing us before we would have seen them. If they were attacking wouldn't you think that they already done so by now." There was silence as everyone got up and went outside and watch the ship, Emily had notice that Terminus had disappeared form his place. Emily had a feeling of what he was going to do. So Emily had whistled and Mrs. O'Leary had come over and Emily had climbed on her and Mrs. O'Leary had disappeared and appeared on the ship a moment later. Emily had got off of Mrs. O'Leary had left the ship as she jumped into a shadow. Sure enough that Terminus was telling them that he will not have weapons or Greeks in the city. Jason had looked at Annabeth and told her that he got this but Emily spoke before Jason could say anything.

"Terminus!" Terminus had looked over at Emily surprised that she was there as well as everyone else. Emily was surprised that. One of them notice Mrs. O'Leary before she disappeared into the shadows.

"Elizabeth, why are you up here?"

"Why do you think?"

"Ha, I know you were a true roman and that you wouldn't ..."

"Let them land!" Terminus looked shocked and outrageous when Emily said that.

"You dare question a god." Emily snapped her fingers and fire appeared in her hand and she moved forward and if it was possible that a state could shiver, Terminus certainly was.

"You dare question the protector of the roman state and the home."

"You know the laws..."

"Yes, but I protect the roman state and the home. It is my duty, so allow the ship land in the lake or I could till Jupiter that you refuse to allow his son to enter this camp."

"But he has been consorting so the enemies?"

"What about the amazons or the hunters than? What about the hellhound and the cyclops an?" Terminus was speechless when emily sisd that and Emily had took a couple of steps forward. It was clear to terminus that Emily was not one to mess with when it comes to her friends or anything that will help Rome. "If you don't them land I will make sure you are removed from your duty."

"But they will destroy New Rome."

"And it would be destroyed if you don't them land. For Gaea won't let the camps survive when she is fully awake or even before that. Which would you prefer, have Greeks in the city limit or have New Rome flatten by an Mary to monsters like it was almost yesterday. You know even if something happens that Nee a Rome would still be protect because of my presence here." Terminus had looked at everyone that was there before he looked at Emily.

"They can land in lake just as long as it is not on the city side." Than Terminus had disappeared and there was silence followed that, after a minute that Jason had spoke up.

"Since when did you become the protecter of the roman state and the home? You are a Vestal Virgin." Emily looked at Jason with a pm eyebrow raised. "Door, I meant hunter of Artemis."

"Simple, Jason. A few days ago that Vesta had come down and made it plan to the Romans that I was not a Vestal Virgin like the Romans have been claiming for about a year now. It was than that she made me the protect of roman state and the home. The onto reason that there are parts of New Rome destroy was because I wasn't here when the battle started. That as long as I am in Camp Jupiter that nothing would harm it. For as vesta told Camp Jupiter that a few days ago that she had tied the protection of the camp and the homes to me." Jason had merely smiled and Leo had landed the lake on the side that they were allowed to. The Romans had left the line and went across to the side with the gangplank. Emily was the first one to get off, than Annabeth, Leo, Piper, James and than Jason. It was clear when the Romans saw Jason that they were glad Otto see him back with them once more. Emily had stood to one side and Leo had come over and stood besides her, Emily looked over at Leo before looking back at the Romans and Greeks and Emily knew that that day would be different.


	21. Chapter 21

Once everyone had got off of the Argo II that they ate at the forum, Emily was siting at the same table with Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia and Persephone. Her uncle, Bucky and some of the others were sitting at other tables close by. Everyone started talking about the prophecy and Reyna had ask one of the children of apollos to recite it.

"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall - "

"An oath to keep with a final breath, And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death." Emily smiled slightly, it was like the camps fire six months ago when Jason had first arrived at Camp Halfblood. Expect for the fact that Annabeth finished it in English and not in Latin and they were not at the campfire. Than Frank had sat forward and stared at Annabeth with fascination like he never seen her before or Annabeth had grew some extra things,

"Is it true you're a child of Min - I mean, Athena?"

"Yes, Why is that such a surprise?" The children elf Apollo that had spoke the prophecy had spoke up.

"If you're truly a child of the wisdom goddess - "

"Enough, Annabeth is what she says. She's here in peace. Besides... Percy has spoken highly of you."

"Uh, thanks. At any rate, some of the prophecy is becoming clear. Foes bearing arms to the Doors of Death...that means Romans and Greeks. We have to combine forces to find those doors." Emily had notice that Hazel had picked up a large ruby and slipped into her denim jacket.

"My brother, Nico, went looking for the doors," she said.

"Wait, Nico di Angelo? He's your brother?"

"Okay. You were saying?"

"He disappeared. I'm afraid...I'm not sure, but I think something's happened to him."

"We'll look for him. We have to find the Doors of Death anyway. Thanatos told us we'd find both answers in Rome - like, the original Rome. That's on the way to Greece, right?"

"Thanatos told you this? The death god?"

"Now that Death is free, monsters will disintegrate and return to Tartarus again like they used to. But as long as the Doors of Death are open, they'll just keep coming back."

"Like water leaking through a dam."

"Yeah. We've got a dam hole." Emily smiled when Percy had said that, she remembered that on her quest to save Artemis and when that joke has started on the dam that they had went to.

"So I guess we need a dam rock." Percy and Thalia had burst into laughter and Thalia had joined in.

"About we need to push that dam rock over that dame hole."

"We need dam tools in order to put that dam rock over that dam hole."

"While we are doing that we could go to the dam snack bar to get some dam cheeseburgers and dam fries."

"Than we can eat at the dam table."However before the three of them could go on that Piper had spoke.

"What?"

"Nothing, inside joke. The point is we'll have to find the doors and close them before we can head to Greece. It's the only way we'll stand a chance of defeating the giants and making sure they stay defeated."

"You propose an expedition to Greece in your warship. You do realize that the ancient lands - and the Mare Nostrum - are dangerous?"

"Mary who?"

"Mare Nostrum, our Sea. It's what the Ancient Romans called the Mediterranean."

"The territory that was once the Roman Empire is not only the birthplace of the gods. It's also the ancestral home of the monsters, Titans and giants...and worse things. As dangerous as travel is for demigods here in America, there it would be ten times worse."

"You said Alaska would be bad, we survived that."

"Percy, traveling in the Mediterranean is a different level of danger altogether. It's been off limits to Roman demigods for centuries. No hero in his right mind would go there."

"Then we're good! Because we're all crazy, right? Besides, the Argo II is a top-of-the-line warship. She'll get us through."

"We'll have to hurry. I don't know exactly what the giants are planning, but Gaea is growing more conscious all the time. She's invading dreams, appearing in weird places, summoning more and more powerful monsters. We have to stop the giants before they can wake her up fully."

"Ten half-bloods must answer the call. It needs to be a mix from both our camps. Jason, Piper, Leo, James and me. That's five."

"And me, along with Hazel and Frank. That's eight."

"As well as Persephone and myself. That makes it ten." The other first cohort centurion had stood up and spoke

"What? We're just supposed to accept that? Without a vote in the senate? Without a proper debate? Without - " Emily had stood and faced the centurion with a glare and the centurion had gulped. Emily had got up and walked toward him, the centurion had sat down as Emily moved toward him.

"Centurion, unless if you want the protection I provided taken from your and your family I would suggest you not say anything when say to who is to go on this quest. For in this quest it is not the senate to decide for to has already be decided a long topi me ago when the prophecy was made and written down. There is a reason of why it is those ten for Gaea is after the ten of us because she knows that if we work together that we would be able to stop her from rising. That is the ten's task, to stop Gaea from rising. The the if we have a senate meeting to deidce the ten that I a sure the wrong ten would be picked and they will fail just like when Michael Varus took the fifth cohort to start the prophecy of the ten. He failed because it was not the time left alone his prophecy."

Emily looked around at the Romans, daring them to counter her, the only ones who could were Reyna, Percy or Jason. But all three of them know, in different way, that Emily spoke the truth about the ten demigods. So Emily had went back to the tbsle and sat down. After a while of taking and Ella saying a prophecy, thankfully Annabeth and the others claimed that she read it from a book and Reyna and allowed Ella to leave wi Mrs. O'Leary and Tyson. It might be true that Ella had read it from a book but Emily figured of which book it was, at least Reyna had figured out that it was a prophecy of some kind. that Jason had took Piper to look around New Rome and Reyna had took Annabeth around the city instead of Percy. Emily had over to one of the cafés and and sat down and the waitress had brought over Emily's usual drink order of which was hot chocolate. As Emily was drinking it that Leo had entered the cafe and walked over to where she was and sat across from her.

"Well."

"Well what?"

"When do you think we would be heading over to Rome?"

"Soon enough, Leo, soon enough." Emily looked out the window knowing that within a day or two that they would be leaving Camp Jupiter to go to Rome and cross over Mare Nostrum.

The next day that the ten had got ready to leave on the Argo II while the hunters had went to help a Camp Halfblood with their defense as well as the Howling commandos, before Emily had boarded that her uncle had hugged her and wished her luck on the quest and to come back alive. Bucky and a few other howling commandos had done the same thing, seriously being part of the howling commandos was like have 200 fathers and another mother. For Emily already has her mother alive as week as having Hestia and Artemis as adopted mothers. Seriously, Emily had a messed up family when she thinks about, but it was too much to think about. Emily had looked down and watched as the hunters and the howling commandos ran after the ship and waved goodbye at them. When New Rome was out of sight that Emily wondered if she would ever see it again, even though she hadn't spend as much time there at Camp Jupiter as she had at Camp Halfblood or even the hunt, Camp Jupiter was one of her many homes.

The next few days were not pleasant for Emily and the others, but it couldn't been worse, for a civil war could be happening. Shortly after leaving New Rome that they learned that Nico was trapped and they had till July 1st to get to Rome before Nico and Rome were destroyed. When Piper, Percy and Jason had went to the one place to task to one of the gods that Emily felt something was going to happen, something had. Sure enough Piper had come back riding on Blackjack and she had explained of what happen, while Piper had spoke that Jason and Percy had woke up and said sorry to each other for trying to kill each other. Than they had a meeting to talk about what had happen and than they had reached the topic of the Mare Nostrum. However, Emily, James and Persephone were hardly talking, Emily didn't say anything because so much was going though her mind and it wasn't just the dreams from Gaea either. She was sure James and similar reasons of not talking, but with Persephone, Emily had no idea of what was going though her mind.

"You heard Reyna talking about the ancient lands. They're much too dangerous. Roman demigods have been forbidden to go there for generations. Even Octavian couldn't get around that rule."

"But Octavian is gone now." Jason looked over at her with an eyebrow raised but Frank had than spoke.

"So, if we go there..."

"We'll be outlaws as well as traitors. Any Roman demigod would have the right to kill us on sight. But I wouldn't worry about that. If we get across the Atlantic, they'll give up on chasing us. They'll assume that we'll die in the Mediterranean - the Mare Nostrum."

"You, sir, are a ray of sunshine." All of the demigods, but Percy, stare at their plates but Percy kept eating his pizza. Emily wondered what kind of food he had grew up on and that if Percy had any satyr in him, "So let's plan ahead and make sure we don't die. Mr. D - Bacchus - Ugh, do I have to call him Mr. B now? Anyway, he mentioned the twins in Ella's prophecy. Two giants. Otis and, uh, something that started with an F?"

"Ephialtes."

"Twin giants, like Piper saw in her blade... I remember a story about twin giants. They tried to reach Mount Olympus by piling up a bunch of mountains."

"Well, that's great. Giants who can use mountains like building blocks. And you say Bacchus killed these guys with a pinecone on a stick?"

"Something like that, I don't think we should count on his help this time. He wanted a tribute, and he made it pretty clear it would be a tribute we couldn't handle." Silence had fell over the table, not even Percy was eating any more. But after a while that Piper had broke the silence.

"She wants two of us, Today on the highway, Gaea told me that she needed the blood of only two demigods - one female, one male. She - she asked me to choose which boy would die."

"But neither of us died. You saved us."

"I know. It's just...Why would she want that?"

"Guys, remember at the Wolf House? Our favorite ice princess, Khione? She talked about spilling Jason's blood, how it would taint the place for generations. Maybe demigod blood has some kind of power."

"Oh..."

"Percy?"

"Oh, bad. Bad. Bad. You guys remember Polybotes?"

"The giant who invaded Camp Jupiter. The anti-Poseidon you whacked in the head with a Terminus statue. Yes, I think I remember."

"I had a dream, when we were flying to Alaska. Polybotes was talking to the gorgons, and he said - he said he wanted me taken prisoner, not killed. He said: 'I want that one chained at my feet, so I can kill him when the time is ripe. His blood shall water the stones of Mount Olympus and wake Earth Mother!'"

"You think the giants would use our blood...the blood of two of us - "

"I don't know. But until we figure it out, I suggest we all try to avoid getting captured."

"That I agree with."

"But how do we figure it out? The Mark of Athena, the twins, Ella's prophecy...how does it all fit together?"

"Piper, you told Leo to set our course for Atlanta."

"Right, Bacchus told us we should seek out...what was his name?"

"Phorcys."

"You know him?"

"I didn't recognize the name at first. Then Bacchus mentioned salt water, and it rang a bell. Phorcys is an old sea god from before my dad's time. Never met him, but supposedly he's a son of Gaea. I still don't understand what a sea god would be doing in Atlanta."

"What's a wine god doing in Kansas? Gods are weird. Anyway, we should reach Atlanta by noon tomorrow, unless something else goes wrong."

"Don't even say that. It's getting late. We should all get some sleep." At those words that everyone had got up and went to their room. Emily's room looked a little like the inside of her tent expect it had wooden walls instead of being a tent. Emily didn't bother to change her clothes, she just laid down on the bed and fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Emily was dreaming of her trip over to the camp in Italy, dream Emily was more of a ghost as she watched her fourteen year old self sitting in the plane with James and Lauren. Emily was looking at Lauren, Emily only had one picture of Lauren and it had been a while since Emily had last looked at it. It pained Emily to see Lauren alive in a dream, it brought back the memory of the last battle she had with HYDRA in World War II. The one of where she was told that Lauren had died in the battle, so far she was the only one of the howling commandos had died. A few times Bianca had called Lauren so that Emily and Lauren could talk, Lauren had told Emily of how proud she was of Emily and what she had done since her death. Than Emily's past self had spoke suddenly.

"Why do you keep looking at me like as if you seen me before of when we both know we haven't meet before?" Emily looked between her old self to Adam, Adam looked surprise while Emily had a curious look on her face.

"It's just that you have a strong resemblance to Captain America." Her old self had looked at her two best friends with a confused look, all three do them had looked confused by that statement. Emily just chuckled for she knows exactly of what that ate meant means now. Emily remembered of how odd the name had sounded when she had first heard that name.

"Who is Captain America?" Adam seem shock but he had recovered quickly.

"I forget that when one lives year around in camp that there are a lot of things that one doesn't hear unless if it is about the godly world, the demigods, or a war. However not only details of the war would be heard in Camp Halfblood. Captain America is a new super hero, a year ago he made an appearance and had been doing shows and stuff now a days."

"Sounds more like an actor."

"He's not an actor, or at least he wasn't suppose to be. A year ago there was a super soldier program that was cancelled because the scientist who made the super soldier serum was killed after one of the soldiers was injected with the serum. I know I was there, because of the serum that he was at the peak of human efficiency. But due to what happened after the scientist was killed that the public had took notice of him. So he had become a super hero and gave hope to the people in America of winning the war by doing the shows and films. I have to say it's a shame that he has to do that since he would be better use in the war. But the Colonel is old fashion in his thinking and it had took a lot of effort for me to accept a demigod left alone three demigods and three that are underage no less."

"What does he look like?"

"He is build like James now, but before he had the serum in him that his built was closer to yours but since this your build had changed somewhat so you have an athlete build or more than you did a year ago. He has the same blond hair as yours as well as the same blue eyes." Emily was close of bursting into laughter as she watch herself, for her expression looked funny as she was thinking of what Adam said as he spoke of what Captain America looks like.

"Do you know what his real name is?"

"Yes I do. His real name is Steve Rogers." Emily had burst into a fit of laughter and fell on e floor she her past self nearly fell off of her seat in the plane. Her old self tried to say something but was unable to do so. "Do you know him?"

"Yes, I do. He is my uncle."

"How is that you didn't know about that fact?"

"That is because I never told him where Camp Halfblood was. Not only that I didn't know where he was. So we never wrote to each other. Not only that but I didn't tell him I was a demigod when my mother took me to camp. For he had enough to worry about when I had left with joining the army and worried about my safety. The last thing he needed was to know that when I wasn't in camp that I would be in danger from monsters." Than the dream had than faded. Emily had found herself waking up and looked up at the face of Leo.

"Come on, Silver princess. Breakfast." When Emily had got up to the room that she learned that Percy and Annabeth were not there and everyone was looking for them. Soon enough they were found by Frank and they had went up to the mess hall of the ship. For the most part that everyone calmed down by Gleeson had went ballistic after hearing of where they were. Emily merely rolled her eyes, sure she knows Jason and Piper better but she knows Percy and Annabeth well enough to know hat nothing really happen. Than Percy had told them about the dream he had last night about Nico.

"Nico... Oh, gods. The seeds."

"You know what they are?"

"He showed them to me once. They're from our stepmother's garden."

"Your step... oh. You mean Persephone."

"The seeds are a last-resort food. Only children of Hades can eat them. Nico always kept some in case he got stuck somewhere. But if he's really imprisoned - "

"The giants are trying to lure us. They're assuming we'll try to rescue him."

"Well, they're right! Won't we?"

"Yes! It'll involve fighting, right?"

"Hazel, of course we'll help him. But how long do we have before... uh, I mean, how long can Nico hold out?"

"One seed a day. That's if he puts himself in a death trance."

"A death trance? That doesn't sound fun."

"It keeps him from consuming all his air. Like hibernation, or a coma. One seed can sustain him one day, barely."

"And he has five seeds left. That's five days, including today. The giants must have planned it that way, so we'd have to arrive by July first. Assuming Nico is hidden somewhere in Rome - " Piper hand put her hand on Hazel's shoulder before she had spoke.

"That's not much time. We'll find him. At least we know what the lines of the prophecy mean now. 'Twins snuff out the angel's breath, who holds the key to endless death.' Your brother's last name: di Angelo. Angelo is Italian for 'angel.'"

"Oh, gods, Nico..."

"We'll rescue him. We have to. The prophecy says he holds the key to endless death."

"That's right. Hazel, your brother went searching for the Doors of Death in the Underworld, right? He must've found them."

"He can tell us where the doors are and how to close them."

"Yes. Good."

"Uh... One thing. The giants are expecting us to do this, right? So we're walking into a trap?"

"We have no choice!"

"Don't get me wrong, Hazel. It's just that your brother, Nico... he knew about both camps, right?"

"Well, yes."

"He's been going back and forth and he didn't tell either side."

"You're wondering if we can trust the guy. So am I."

"I don't believe this. He's my brother. He brought me back from the Underworld, and you don't want to help him?"

"Nobody's saying that. Nobody had better be saying that."

"Look, guys. All I mean is - "

"Hazel, Leo is raising a fair point. I remember Nico from Camp Jupiter. Now I find out he also visited Camp Half-Blood. That does strike me as... well, a little shady. Do we really know where his loyalties lie? We just have to be careful."

"You... the great Jason Grace... the praetor I looked up to. You were supposed to be so fair, such a good leader. And now you..." Hazel had stormed off and away from the room, Emily knows she can be cold at time but honestly what Jason and Leo had done was really cold, even more colder than what Hercules had ever done.

"Hazel! Ah, jeez. I should - "

"You've done enough."

"Give her time. You guys, that was pretty cold."

"Cold? I'm just being cautious!"

"Her brother is dying."

"I'll go talk to her."

"No. Let her cool down first. Trust me on this. I'll go check on her in a few minutes."

"But... Fine. I'll wait." Jason and looked over at Emily and spoke.

"Elizabeth, you know I am ..." Before Jason could finished that Emily had slammed her first into the table shocking everyone in the room and everyone had backed away from her as she stood up and glared at Jason as well as Leo. Emily had yelled when she had spoke.

"Are you two insane?"

"He could ..."

"No, he couldn't for if know him. You are only using the excuse of him knowing about both camps as a reason not to trust him. That is the most stupidest and obscure reason ever on the fact of the planet to use for someone to be a traitor. If Nico is a traitor for that reason than I will be a traitor for the same reason, for I know about both camps. I am the protecter of the roman state and the home. I have friends in both camps and up you know me well enough to know I would never turn my back on anyone that is close to me. Hst I would risk everything I have to make sure they are protect even I toss myself into Tartarus just to save the whole world or even throw myself off of Mount Olympus."

"He is a son of Hades. Hades has ..."

"Hazel is a daughter of Pluto, Hades's roman aspect. For that reason she should be a traitor. Just give me a good dam reason of why we shouldn't trust Nico?" No one said a word when Emily had sisd that, so she had went on but she wasn't yelling this time. "You see there is no reason to not trust Nico, you are haut following back on the roman ways on this Jason and it is stupid in this war that we are facing. This is what Gaea wants guys to have us fight as well as set up traps for us to stop or delay us from our quest. We can't let her win for the world will fall if she succeeds, if we start fighting among ourselves than Gaea would win. Sure they might be traitors but for the most part she would bring back the demigods that are most dangerous or ones hat she thinks would be a use to her plans. Of which means all ten of us as well as a few others like Octavian and Nico."

"But we don't know where his loyalties lie." Emily raised an eyebrow when Jason said that.

"He is on our side, I know this for a fact, other than Hazel, Bianca and myself knows Nico the best. Nico cares about his sisters and he never ever will turn his back on his two sisters, whatever side that they are fighting on that he will be fighting on that same side."

"Why didn't he tell anyone about the two camps?"

"The same reason the gods had made that oath of not to talk about the two groups to each other and the same reason I had never told either camp about each other. That it will cause a civil war and it would be more bloody than the last civil war was of which was aim he 1860s. You know from history that war was one of the bloodiest wars ever, even more so than the two World Was combine. Think of what will happen if something happened at Camp Jupiter when you got there like started blowing it up. That would have caused another civil war, I may not have been alive in the civil war but I can promise that it would be worse than the last civil war." Emily looked at them carefully, she was giving all of them a death glare that made them back away from her even more. Without saying anything more that Emily had storm out of the room, thinking that life was so much simpler when she was in World War II of which was saying something.

After a few minutes that Emily had found Hazel and did her best to comfort Hazel, Emily would admit that she wasn't sure what Hazel was feeling but Emily could feel it. Being a champion of Hestia that Emily can sense of when someone had been cut deep and hurt by someone they considered close or someone that they had looked up to. Emily knows that she had looked up to Jason till a few minutes ago of when he said he was wondering if they should trust Nico. Shortly afterwards that Annabeth had come in and and helped Emily but that a Frank had come in and seemed to be in a panic state. They all went on the deck as well as Leo, Jason and Piper, Leo had stirred the ship away and when the city was far behind them that Percy, Gleeson and Frank had managed to tell them what happened and than Jason had explained about the quest he was sent on with Reyna.

"Whoa! That's the first successful military submarine. From the Civil War. I always wanted to see that."

"It was designed by Roman demigods. It held a secret stash of Imperial gold torpedoes - until we rescued them and brought them back to Camp Jupiter."

"So the Romans fought on the Confederate side? As a girl whose grandmother was a slave, can I just say...not cool?" It was clear that Hazel wasn't going to forgive Jason any time soon from the tone that Hazel was using. Emily looked at James and Persephone, James and knocked his fist against his forehead, Emily nearly burst out laughing. For Emily knew that was James' way of calling Jason a stupid head And it seem Persephone had picked that up for she was close of laughing. Even though James and Jason were half brothers, however form the sons of Zeus that Emily had meet seventy years ago that she would pick Jason than the very first son of Zeus she had meet. Than Jason had put his hands in front of himself, palms up.

"I personally was not alive then. And it wasn't all Greeks on one side and all Romans on the other. But, yes. Not cool. Sometimes demigods make bad choices. Like sometimes we're too suspicious. And we speak without thinking." It was clear that Jason was apologizing to Hazel, than Jason had elbowed Leo. Emily figured that it may still talk a while for Hazel to fully forgive Jason for that outburst but with Leo, Emily wasn't as sure.

"Ow! I mean, yeah...bad choices. Like not trusting people's brothers who, you know, might need saving. Hypothetically speaking."

"Fine. Back to Charleston. Are you saying we should check that submarine again?"

Once they had a plan set that Emily had walked down below and into her room, after a few minutes of sitting on her bed that James and Persephone had walked into her room and James sat done next to her while Persephone had remained by the door. None of them said anything for a few minutes, but James had broke it.

"You know, I had never seen you get like that before, even in World War II." Emily sighed when James said that.

"What Jason and Leo said had really made me mad." Persephone was about ready to say something but there was shouts from above and the three of them had left her bedroom and went up onto the deck. When they reached the deck that the three of them had stopped short, for standing on the deck with the others with a handful of HYDRA soldiers was the last person she expected or wanted to see. For standing in the middle of the deck was the Red Skull.


	23. Chapter 23

Before Emily, James or Persephone could react that some of the HYDRA soldiers had come behind the and took hold of them and put knives against their throats. Emily was breathing heavy and she couldn't believe her eyes at the moment, Emily thought she had enough shocks even since the quest to save Artemis. The last thing she wanted or needed was one of her oldest enemies back and alive no less. Of how he was alive was beyond her, but as she thought of what happen last year in the first battle of Manhattan that she was part of that the Tesseract had took Thor and Loki back to Asgard. Till now she never gave much thought that the red skull could be alive else way, who knows of where he could have gone when that light surround the red skull. At the moment he was looking at Emily, Persephone and James, he had walked over to them and looked at James before he had spoke.

"I seen you before, I believe that you were part of the howling commandos, the group that was lead by Captain America?" James had growled and bite at him, the red skull had merely smiled.

"Indeed, I am." The red skull had backed away from James before he spoke.

"Well this is better than I thought when I got onto his ship, for I am sure Captain America and Lieutenant America would come now for sure. It would be better if one of the girls was Lieutenant America." Emily had noticed Hazel had looked over at her nervously, Emily understood why. There was a few of the demigods that know she was Lieutenant America and Hazel was one of the few demigods that knew. But than the red skull had walked over to her, the HYDRA soldier had forced her head back as he approached her. He had looked at her carefully, Emily felt uncomfortable as he looked at her and than he spoke once more. "You look familiar, are you related to Captain America in some way?" When he said that, that Emily had lifted her feet and pushed the red skull so that he fell to the floor and he glared up from the floor. "Feisty aren't we?" He hand got up from the floor but kept his distance this time. "So are you going to answer the question."

"Why do you care if I am related to Captain America?"

"Well you look similar to him but you look much like his niece though. There was claims that she was a demigod but that is unlikely though. But answer the question though." Emily just stared at him, and than she had lit up her hand behind her and touched the HYDRA soldier and the soldier had started to scream and let go of her. Because of that, that Emily fell to the floor and she manage to set up as she watched the HYDRA soldier had fell over the side of the Argo II and than she found herself face to face with one of the weapons that the red skull had made from the Tesseract. Emily had looked up at the red skull and he had a small smile on his face. "I should have figured that you were Lieutenant America." Emily had stood up and stared at him.

"No kidding." Emily tilted her head and spoke. "Did you get sun burn since we last meet. For if I remember correctly the last time we meet that your face was not as red as it was and you had hair as well." He shoot the weapon at her but Emily had quickly moved out of the way and it hit one of the soldiers instead and it was blasted into different pieces. There was gasp from the demigods when that happen. Emily had took off a dagger, one of the daggers she had since World War II, she had the dagger aimed at the red skull.

"You have quick relaxes, Lieutenant America."

"While if you are a Greek demigod and had been training for seventy year, you hone your skills and abilities."

"I highly doubt that you are a demigod. My guess you had the super solider serum." Emily looked over at the others that were standing around before looking back at the Red Skull.

"If I had the super soldier serum don't you think I would be bigger than what I am."

"You know it can be easily hidden."

"Why not try to find out for yourself if I am a demigod or injected with the serum. So that means, swords or daggers only." The red skull had dropped the gun down and pulled out a sword, Emily had put the dagger back and took off the bracelet and swished it to the right and it become a sword. It seem that didn't bother the red skull too much, for Emily was sure that he heard enough about her to know about her bracelet. It was the red skull that started the fight, Emily had learned quickly of how weak he was with the sword or at least didn't have the proper training from how he was fighting. For he was using only offense and all his strength. Yes, Emily felt she was being crushed under all that strength, but she had also fight with children of both Are and Mars of who were strong. Not as strong as the red skull but strong enough that Emily could manage to feed off enough to fight him till she learned his skills. When Emily had learned what his weakness was that she went into Greek mode along with using her powers.

As Emily fought that she heard the others fighting, she knows James had fought against HYDRA. James was the least one that she was worried about, but the others she wasn't as sure. Emily had managed to get the red skull against the railing due to her fighting style, her fast and nimble reflexes and her powers. Emily was sure that back when her uncle and the red skull that she would have a much harder time fighting the red skull than she did now. Partly because she would be tired from using her powers and she didn't have the same reflexes back than as well as have the same strong of using the powers more as she did know. She had quickly punched him in the face causing him to fall over the side of the ship, when Emily looked at everyone else that they were just finishing fighting with the HYDRA soldier and it was James who finished the fighting. James was cutting off the head of the last HYDRA soldier that was on the ship. James had than looked at her and spoke.

"'Cut off one head...'"

"'Two more shall take it's place.' We better keep an eye out for any more HYDRA as well as monsters. Hopefully the red skull would stay died this time." Emily could tell that the others seem somewhat dazed by what just happened, expect for Emily, James and Hazel. But Hazel was a still somewhat dazed but not just as dazed.

"How is that he was alive in the first plane, I remember what you and your uncle told me of when he crashed that plane."

"I believe that the Tesseract had transported the red skull elsewhere. I am not sure where, remember what I told you about the battle of Manhattan a couple of years ago."

"Hang on." Emily looked over at Jason of who spoke up. "The battle of Manhattan took place a year ago or about a year ago." Emily shook her head as Jason said that.

"Jason, I wasn't tossing about that battle, I was talking about the battle between the avengers and the ale on army that entered though a portal that was made by the Tesseract." It seem that James realized what Emily meant.

"So he went to another world. I don't think it was in the nine realms, otherwise I think Thor and hai father would have knew about the red skull." Emily could tell Jason was about ready to say something but Emily had spoke before Jason could

"Forget about it for now Jason." Emily looked at the others before going on. "That goes for all of you, we have enough problems without being the Norse gods into this." When Emily hand said that Annabeth had spoke up.

"What the Norse gods are real." Emily tossed her sword up and caught it in it's bracelet form before looking back at Annabeth.

"For a daughter of Athena, you can be slow at times. I am not under an oath to keep the Norse gods a secret for as far as I know that our gods are unaware of them. Besides they are not connect to this planet in the same as our gods." With the look Emily had gave Annabeth had told her to drop it and that she would tell Annabeth more after this war ends. After that, that everyone had went different places on the ship, Emily had back to her room and sat down on her bed. After a few minutes that there was a knock on the door and Persephone had entered the room, Emily nodded to show her that she can come in. So Persephone had entered her room and sat down next to Emily, after a few minutes of silence that Persephone had spoke.

"Well it is clear that you never had a dull life did you?" Emily snorted and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, the only exception to that is the first thirteen years of my life. But there some things that happened that had left me puzzled. It wasn't till after I learned that I was a demigod that it made any sense, of course those were small things that I never really gave much thought of."

"You are a Greek demigod, aren't you?"

"I am indeed, but Camp Jupiter is part of my life now as well as the howling commandos, the hunt and Camp Halfblood." Persephone was about ready to say something when Emily heard her old name and James had entered the room and he so roped when he saw Persephone there. Emily had notice the slight blush appeared on his cheeks when he saw Persephone, Emily had also noticed that Persephone was blushing as well. Persephone had got up from where she was and spoke.

"I have to go." Persephone left though the door as her cheeks went to a deeper shade of red. Emily remembered a time when that was happening to James and herself.

"James, why are you here?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about the red skull."

"James, you know that would be pointless. For neither one us have the answers to that and we are still unsure about our guess. Besides compare to what happen when we reach Rome and than to Greece that the red skull would be more of a bump on the road. Even though he talks being a god or whatever, the Norse gods, he is unimportant at the moment and we need to focus on the task on hand."

"Year, you are right, but we would still need to look out for him and his followers," Emily nodded and James was about ready to leave when Emily had spoke.

"James." James had turned and looked at her and Emily had took off the necklace James had give her when they started dating and tossed it to him and he caught it. He looked a little puzzled when Emily did that. "I think it would only be fair if you have that, for we had seventy years to get over each other. We might still have feelings for each other but I think that time of our life has past. Besides we both admitted that we think of each other more as best friends than anything else."

"I had thought that it was unlikely we would go back to the old relationship but you can still have it." James was about ready to toss it back but Emily out her hand up motioning him to stop.

"No James. I think it would be better if you give it to the girl you date next, whoever she might be." James merely nodded and left the room.


	24. Chapter 24

When Leo had learned about Nico that he wasn't sure about Nico, he never did tell either side camp about each other. Why didn't he tell anyone about the other camp, for it could have got a lot more smoother if Nico had done that. Leo wasn't even sure if Nico could be trusted and that Nico being trapped could mean a trap for them. Knowing that they have to defeat Gaea that they may not have the time to go and get him but than again Nico apparent holds the key to the doors of death. They needed to close the doors of death before going to defeat Gaea and her giants that apparently could only be defeat by gods and demigods working together. As Percy told them about his dream that Leo was questioning Nico's loyalties, he might be Hazel's brother but Nico seems shady. Percy had also told everyone about his dream last night about his dream of Nico.

"Nico... Oh, gods. The seeds."

"You know what they are?"

"He showed them to me once. They're from our stepmother's garden."

"Your step... oh. You mean Persephone."

"The seeds are a last-resort food. Only children of Hades can eat them. Nico always kept some in case he got stuck somewhere. But if he's really imprisoned - "

"The giants are trying to lure us. They're assuming we'll try to rescue him."

"Well, they're right! Won't we?"

"Yes! It'll involve fighting, right?"

"Hazel, of course we'll help him. But how long do we have before... uh, I mean, how long can Nico hold out?"

"One seed a day. That's if he puts himself in a death trance."

"A death trance? That doesn't sound fun."

"It keeps him from consuming all his air. Like hibernation, or a coma. One seed can sustain him one day, barely."

"And he has five seeds left. That's five days, including today. The giants must have planned it that way, so we'd have to arrive by July first. Assuming Nico is hidden somewhere in Rome - " Piper hand put her hand on Hazel's shoulder before she had spoke.

"That's not much time. We'll find him. At least we know what the lines of the prophecy mean now. 'Twins snuff out the angel's breath, who holds the key to endless death.' Your brother's last name: di Angelo. Angelo is Italian for 'angel.'"

"Oh, gods, Nico..."

"We'll rescue him. We have to. The prophecy says he holds the key to endless death."

"That's right. Hazel, your brother went searching for the Doors of Death in the Underworld, right? He must've found them."

"He can tell us where the doors are and how to close them."

"Yes. Good."

"Uh... One thing. The giants are expecting us to do this, right? So we're walking into a trap?"

"We have no choice!"

"Don't get me wrong, Hazel. It's just that your brother, Nico... he knew about both camps, right?"

"Well, yes."

"He's been going back and forth and he didn't tell either side."

"You're wondering if we can trust the guy. So am I."

"I don't believe this. He's my brother. He brought me back from the Underworld, and you don't want to help him?"

"Nobody's saying that. Nobody had better be saying that."

"Look, guys. All I mean is - "

"Hazel, Leo is raising a fair point. I remember Nico from Camp Jupiter. Now I find out he also visited Camp Half-Blood. That does strike me as... well, a little shady. Do we really know where his loyalties lie? We just have to be careful."

"You... the great Jason Grace... the praetor I looked up to. You were supposed to be so fair, such a good leader. And now you..." Hazel had stormed off and away from the room, Emily knows she can be cold at time but honestly what Jason and Leo had done was really cold, even more colder than what Hercules had ever done.

"Hazel! Ah, jeez. I should - "

"You've done enough."

"Give her time. You guys, that was pretty cold."

"Cold? I'm just being cautious!"

"Her brother is dying."

"I'll go talk to her."

"No. Let her cool down first. Trust me on this. I'll go check on her in a few minutes."

"But... Fine. I'll wait." Jason and looked over at Emily and spoke.

"Elizabeth, you know I am ..." Leo had expected Emily to be on Jason's and his side of this that Nico can't be trusted but it was apparent of what Emily did next. For before Jason could finish that Emily had slammed her fists into the table with such a force that was too much from a girl of her size. Leo and the others backed away from Emily, for power radiated from her and the silver glow she has was even more bright this before making Leo worry. Huns Emily had yelled at them.

"Are you two insane?"

"He could ..."

"No, he couldn't for if know him. You are only using the excuse of him knowing about both camps as a reason not to trust him. That is the most stupidest and obscure reason ever on the fact of the planet to use for someone to be a traitor. If Nico is a traitor for that reason than I will be a traitor for the same reason, for I know about both camps. I am the protecter of the roman state and the home. I have friends in both camps and up you know me well enough to know I would never turn my back on anyone that is close to me. That I would risk everything I have to make sure they are protect even I toss myself into Tartarus just to save the whole world or even throw myself off of Mount Olympus."

"He is a son of Hades. Hades has ..."

"Hazel is a daughter of Pluto, Hades's roman aspect. For that reason she should be a traitor. Just give me a good dam reason of why we shouldn't trust Nico?" No one said a word when Emily had said that, so she had went on but she wasn't yelling this time. "You see there is no reason to not trust Nico, you are haut following back on the roman ways on this Jason and it is stupid in this war that we are facing. This is what Gaea wants guys to have us fight as well as set up traps for us to stop or delay us from our quest. We can't let her win for the world will fall if she succeeds, if we start fighting among ourselves than Gaea would win. Sure they might be traitors but for the most part she would bring back the demigods that are most dangerous or ones hat she thinks would be a use to her plans. Of which means all ten of us as well as a few others like Octavian and Nico."

"But we don't know where his loyalties lie." Emily raised an eyebrow when Jason said that.

"He is on our side, I know this for a fact, other than Hazel, Bianca and myself knows Nico the best. Nico cares about his sisters and he never ever will turn his back on his two sisters, whatever side that they are fighting on that he will be fighting on that same side."

"Why didn't he tell anyone about the two camps?"

"The same reason the gods had made that oath of not to talk about the two groups to each other and the same reason I had never told either camp about each other. That it will cause a civil war and it would be more bloody than the last civil war was of which was in the 1860s. You know from history that war was one of the bloodiest wars ever, even more so than the two World Was combine. Think of what will happen if something happened at Camp Jupiter when you got there like started blowing it up. That would have caused another civil war, I may not have been alive in the civil war but I can promise that it would be worse than the last civil war."

Emily had than stormed off after she said that, her words had hit deep as she spoke that Leo realized a few things. That Emily was right of why Nico never told either camp about each other, the other thing that hit was the fact of how he really feels towards her. Leo had kept his distance from her somewhat after knowing for sure that dating seasonal was not an option for a hunter. However he realized that he had fallen for Emily, it wasn't just what she can do and knows what she was capable of but it was spirit that drawn him to her. He wasn't drawn to her like he had been with Festus, it was more like wanting to get to know her as a person instead of thinking of her as a life form. Leo felt bad now after Emily had said about Nico, both Jason and his elf should have realized that the reason of being a son of hades and was aware of both camps had meant that they were calling Hazel and Emily traitors. Leo didn't know Hazel as week as he did Emily, but he knows that neither Emily or Hazel were traitors. It was clear that Jason felt just as bad about what he said to Emily and Hazel. It wasn't till when it was just Leo, Piper and Jason left that Piper had spoke.

"I hope you two are aware of how stupid you two were being earlier?" Leo had looked over at Piper when she said that.

"Piper, please don't rub it in. I feel bad enough."

"Well good, you two better apologize to both Hazel and Emily of what you said." However he didn't have that time since Frank and Percy and a coach Hedge had left the ship and Leo had to go up and landed the ship. Leo had remained close to the controls when the three return, than they were attack by a group that had got onto the ship by using a plane that looked old fashion but built recently. They were held in place by some sort of soldiers when Emily and the other two of the ten had come up. But than Emily had started fighting with he guy when he realized that Emily was lieutenant America when the guy called her lieutenant America that Leo couldn't believe it. For he and read comics about her and her uncle as well as hearing about the avengers and that she was one of them. After Leo had got rid of the guy that had been holding him in place that he watched as Emily fought with the sword of Lieutenant America. Leo knew that she had to be Lieutenant America with that sword in her hands for he remembered reading in the comics that only lieutenant America could hold that sword and the staff she uses. Than Emily had knocked the guy over board and than James and Emily had spoke one right after the other.

"'Cut off one head...'"

"'Two more shall take it's place.' We better keep an eye out for any more HYDRA as well as monsters. Hopefully the red skull would stay died this time." Leo didn't get that at all nor what had followed. It seem the others didn't fully get it either, of which was a surprise. Leo had went back to the controls as Emily went down below, he still feels really guilty of what he said earlier, after a hour that he managed to get Annabeth to do the driving. When Annabeth was at the controls that he had went down below and entered Emily's room quietly as Leo half hoped that Emily was laying on her bed fast asleep. Leo had closed the door behind him and walked over to her and sat down next to her, he reached out to touch her but stopped himself. He wasn't sure of what kind of reaction that he might get from Emily if he touched her and he wasn't sure if he should wake her or not.

But his feelings had won over and he lightly touched her face and hair, honestly, Leo thought her skin would feel tough. But her skin felt soft under his touch, like a rose, her hair felt like silk. Now that he was this close to her that he could smell flowers of different kinds and different kinds of trees, among them roses and pines. Leo had moved his hand away, as he did so that Emily had opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times before she had looked at him. Leo had frozen when she had looked at him, he wasn't sure what to say or do at the moment. He didn't think he could tell her that he wanted to know what her and skin felt like or even tell her that he wondered what she and smelled like. He wasn't even sure of how she would respond to that at all, he had seen three sides of her, the gentle and caring side like a mother, the anger and the warrior side that comes out like it did when she faced the red skull. Emily was a mystery to solve but yet he couldn't solve it in the way he could machines.

"Leo, why are are you?" Leo had to bite his bottom lip as he thought of what to tell Emily, than he remembered what Emily has said earlier and what Piper had said.

"I wanted to say sorry for what I said about Nico, it is haut that it is in a time of war and with Gaea waking up ..." Leo wasn't sure what else he should say but Emily had spoke.

"I understand that, but Leo, no one should jump to the conclusion that a son of Hades is a traitor, it seems like that most people jump to that whenever they talk about Hades, pluto or any of his children. But not every single child of Hades or Pluto is a traitor, look at Hazel or even Nico in the Titan war. Nico was the one that had convinced Hades to come band help fight against Kronos and that helped our fight against Kronos." Leo had nodded, he didn't say anything else as he left the room with Emily watching him leave the room without knowing what else to say to him. When Leo had got onto the deck that he had went over to Hazel of who seem to be sea sick and he did his best to help her. As he tried to help her that he notice Emily had come back on the deck and up she walked over to where Leo and Hazel were. When Emily had come over that Hazel had spoke.

"I've been mulling it over, how much you reminded me of - "

"Sammy, I wish you'd tell me who he is."

"Who he was, I've been thinking...I might be able to show you."

"You mean like a photo?"

"No. There's a sort of flashback that happens to me. I haven't had one in a long time, and I've never tried to make one happen on purpose. But I shared one with Frank once, so I thought..."

"When you say flashback... What exactly are we talking about? Is it safe?" Hazel had held her hands to him.

"I wouldn't ask you to do this, but I'm sure it's important. It can't be a coincidence we met. If this works, maybe we can finally understand how we're connected." Hazel had looked over at Emily. "Elizabeth I want your to come as well." Emily had merely nodded when Hazel had said that. Leo had looked at the helm, for some reason he felt like he forget something but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Okay, Show me." Emily had Leo had took one of Hazel's hands and the world had dissolved.


	25. Chapter 25

Emily wasn't sure what would happen when the three of them had went into Hazel's flashback. Emily had expected the mist part but it was clear that Leo didn't expected that at all, for when Leo turned and was talking to Hazel that he realized that all them were in a spirit like form. They watched all the kids from Hazel's school come out and Hazel was among the last to come out of where she was being bullied by one of the bigger guys. The guy had stomped on her lunch and tried to get Hazel to give him a diamond, but the past Hazel refused. From how past Hazel was acting that Emily had a feeling that a gem of some kind would pop up from the ground. Sure enough a diamond had popped up from the ground and as the guy went to pick up that a male and prevented him from doing so. Emily knew who it was at once, just from the stent loos that Hazel had gave aloe when Leo had arrived to Camp Jupiter and the way Hazel had spoke about him in the past before Hazel had died the first time.

For it was Sammy, Emily couldn't believe of how much Leo and Sammy looked alike as well as the way they acted. It was unbelievable, Emily had to keep looking back and forth between Leo and Sammy as she watched a flashback of Hazel's life. When Sammy and Hazel had went inside that the scene had faded and suddenly they found themselves in the same HYDRA base that Emily had her uncle and went into to free those prisoners seventy years. Those prisoner would one day soon form of what is not called the howling commandos, they were just outside of the fence and Emily noticed that her younger self, no more than fourteen and her uncle were moving their way across the compound. It seemed that Hazel and Leo were confused at first till Emily had told them that they were seeing a flashback of her life. And she had lead them to where her past self and her uncle were going to free the prisoners. They had finally reached the prisoners and they were above like before and the prisoners were still baffled when they looked up at Emily's pat self and her uncle.

"Who are you two supposed to be?"

"I'm. . . . Captain America. She is Lieutenant America." Leo and Hazel and looked at Emily when her uncle had said that, by her past self looked at her uncle like before. Than Emily's past self and followed her uncle as one of the prisoners had spoke.

"I beg your pardon?" It was Leo that spoke.

"How did he come up with that name?"

"He didn't, my mother had told him what to fall me. I figured that out not too long ago. Of when I had no idea for like seventy years." Her past self had opened up one of the cages using the hair clip while her uncle used his strength to open another.

"What, are we taking everyone?"

"I am from Fresno, ace." After her past self and her uncle question of where Bucky was that they went though the base and Emily, Hazel and Leo had followed them. As they followed them that Leo had spoke.

"How old were when this happened?"

"I was barely fourteen. A year later the fighting stopped and it was a few weeks after that, that I joined the hunt." Eventually they found Bucky again and the past selves had got Bucky out there and meet the red skull. Emily was standing on he other side of Bucky while her past self was on he other side as Emily, Hazel and Leo watched the exchange between her uncle and the red skull. It wasn't till the red skull took off his face that Hazel and Leo had realized of who he was. Leo had spoke at the same moment that Bucky had ask Steve if had anything like that.

"That's gross."

"No kidding, I felt like I was going to throw up seventy years ago when I saw that happen." Than the scene and changed to when Hazel and Emily meet for the first time in Alaska after Emily had her Lieutenant America uniform made. It was clear that Leo was surprised that Emily and Hazel had meet before Hazel had come back alive. Than it the scene had changed once more to another event in Emily's past but this time it was when the howling commandos had attacked the last HYDRA base. Gabe had entered the main communication room of where Emily's past self, of who looked no different from how Emily looks now expect for wearing the clothes and braided hair, was as well as Peggy Carter and Colonel Phillips of who turned out to be Daedalus. But at the moment Emily's past self didn't know at.

"Hey look it's stupid head." Hazel and Leo had looked at Emily when she had said that like she had gone insane. "That is what I had called Colonel Phillips and he found it so amusing that he didn't bother to stop me from using it. Later I found out that he was Daedalus."

"Wait you called Daedalus, stupid head."

"Yeah, at that time I didn't know it till I went into the labyrinth. Even than I still called him stupid head." Thins they stopped talking when Gabe had spoke.

"Elizabeth." Her past self looked at Gabe and Gabe had went on. "I have some bad news."

"What is it?"

"James disappeared and most likely died. Lauren was killed at the start of the raid." Emily watched as her younger self backed into the computers, Emily remembers too well of trying to cover up her worry and being scared. Emily knows it didn't work to well since she had been worried about her uncle and it was clear to see that her past selfwas scared, worried and looked much older than what she was really. Than Emily felt a hand took her hand and she looked down to see Leo's misty hand holding hers. Emily didn't say anything as she looked back at her past and allowed a couple of tears running down her face. For Emily knows what was going to happen son and sure enough her uncle's voice had come though the communication. Peggy had went over to the mic as one of the howling commandos moved out of her way and Emily's last self had moved in behind Peggy.

"Steve are you all right?"

"Peggy! Schmidt's dead."

"Is that an airplane?"

"That's a little bit tougher to explain."

"Give me your coordinates and I'll find you a safe landing site."

"There's not gonna be a safe landing, but I can try and force it down." Emily had held tighter to Leo's hand as the conversation went on, this was the worst day Emily ever had in her life and it was the day that she had more or less had become a hunter.

"I'll-I'll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do."

"There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water."

"Please don't do this. W-we have time. We can work it out."

"Uncle Steve, there has to be another way to stop the plane besides the one you are suggesting."

"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy, Elizabeth, this is my choice." Emily had held tighter to Leo's hand as she heard the noise that told Emily that the crush was going to happen. Even though Emily knows her uncle was alive and well, it still didn't make Emily feel any better at the moment of knowing what will happen. It was something that had cut her so deep that she had learned to hate men like the red skull or Schmidt for trying to takes over the world or even men that betray just have the glory to themselves. But she learned to respect men like her uncle for the acts they did to protect the people, demigod or mortal. It was the event that had torn her spirit apart and her anger out come out of her whenever she fought she hate or someone who loved power too much. "Elizabeth..."

"I am here."

"I am sorry for what I am going to do." Both Emily and her past self were close of crying at the moment. "Peggy..."

"I'm here."

"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance."

"All right. A week next Saturday at The Stork Club."

"You've got it."

"Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?"

"You know, I still don't know how to dance."

"I'll show you how. Just be there."

"We'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to step on your..." It was than that Emily had looked away and out her head on Leo's shoulder as she started crying, she knows her past self was crying as well as the radios went static. She knows what her past self had did that she had knelt down and cried into Alexandria's fur and Emily could hear Alexandria howling at the loss of her uncle. Emily could hear Peggy talking and started to cry as well

"Steve? Steve? Steve?" It was at the last Steve that the scene had changed, this time it was not something from Hazel's or Emily's past. Emily had lifted her head and watched as the old man spoke and said hazel's name. All three of them were confused at first till Leo said it was from his life when he realized it was Houston. As the the man tapped that a woman had walked out holding a baby and went over to the old man that Leo had sobbed. Suddenly realization hit Emily, that the baby the woman was holding was Leo and that means that woman was Leo's mother and it seem that all three of them realized who the old man was.

"Oh...Oh, Sammy, no..." Emily listen as Sammy spoke to baby Leo and Hazel speaking to Sammy even though that Sammy couldn't hear her. It was heart breaking, it was worse than the day Emily had lost three people closest to her in one day. Three people who were her family, even if two of them were form her godly side and gods didn't have DNA. Than the flashback had faded and they were back at the deck of the Argo II and Leo and Emily were still holding hands but Leo had since let go of Hazel and than Leo had spoke gravelly to Hazel.

"Hello, Hazel Levesque."


	26. Chapter 26

The following days were the hardest that Emily had been though, as matter of fact it was the hardest for any of the ten of them. As a result that Emily didn't have much of a chance to talk to Leo or Hazel about the flashbacks and the memories of her life before becoming a hunter. Even if they hadn't saw those flashbacks that Emily would have had a hard time talking about the one flashback. For whenever she had thought of that one day that burst into tears, no one could blame her for that if they know about it. The only ones that were of that day was Artemis, Demeter, Hestia, her uncle, Peggy, James, Leo, Hazel and the howling commandos. It was the one day that none of them, the ones that were actually there and not in a flashback, talk about. Finally it was July first and they were in Rome, Emily would admit that she never had been in Rome. She had been out of e country and in Italy but not in Rome itself.

Emily remembered seeing some things that had shocked her, like when she had saw Camp Halfblood for the first time or when she saw Camp Jupiter for the first time. She had seen other things as well, but nothing could prepare her for when they hovering above Rome. As she looked down that James and Persephone had come over to the railing and stood by her and the two of them were holding hands. Emily had notice that Persephone was wearing her old necklace, Emily merely smiled when she saw that. So far they were the second couple of where one was Greek and Roman that fell in love, the other one being Jason and Piper. It was amusing that the males were both sons of the same god but of a different aspect from each other. Emily had looked away and to Rome itself, somewhere down there was the Athena Parthenos and Nico. Emily heard of the story of the Athena Parthenos but it wasn't part till yesterday that the group learned that half of the Romans were marching to Camp Halfblood because they were Greeks.

However Reyna and the other of the Romans were trying to prevent them from going, Emily wished she go to Camp Jupiter and tell them off. For the Greeks didn't do anything to bring harm to the Romans, the only thing that happen so far was Jason not trusting Nico. That was the only thing that would cause anything, expect for a couple of things. However, Jason had turned his back on the roman ways and had become Greek, sort of. Despite of his choice that he still has Roman traits even after six months of being in Camp Halfblood. Because he was born Roman that Emily was still is protecter of his home and state of hair old home. When they landed that Annabeth had went on her own way while Jason, James, Persephone, and Percy went to find Nico while Emily had went with Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Piper went another way to find Nico. However they ended up fighting some Eidolons when they lead into a trap because Hazel was sensing Nico's sword.

They only got out because Leo used a fortune cookie cookie, that somehow he got from Nemesis. They had managed to get out and back to the ship of where they were shortly joined by the others expect for Annabeth. This they had went to where Annabeth was suppose to be and they blast an opening in the building. Sure enough Annabeth was in there as well as the Athena Parthenos and there was spider webs everywhere. Emily and the others had struggled to get the Athena Parthenos on board, once on board that Persephone and Annabeth started towards the Argo II but suddenly they were pulled back towards Tartarus. James had grabbed Persephone's hand and Percy had grabbed Annabeth's hand, Emily almost ran over to where James was but he yelled at her.

"Emily, don't." Emily had stopped in her tracks when James said that, she was about ready to move forward but she felt a hand grasp her wrist and Emily looked to see Leo standing there. Emily had than turned back to James and notice that they had went deeper and Emily had manage to her out of Leo's grasp and went to the edge also with Nico and Leo. James and Percy were barely holding onto a bookshelf, James had his arm around Persephone's waist and Percy was in the same position with Annabeth. Percy hand looked up at Nico, Emily and Leo. Percy had looked down at Annabeth when she had spoke.

"Percy, let me go. You can't pull me up." Emily couldn't see Percy's face, but when Percy had looked up at them that his face was white with the effort of holding hem both there, so was James.

"Never," Percy had looked up at Nico before he had spoke."The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"

"But - "

"Lead them there! Promise me!"

"I - I will." Emily could hear a voice laughing from further down in the darkness and it made Emily's hair stand on her when she heard it. Emily could barely make out the words that Percy said to Annabeth.

"We're staying together. You're not getting away from me. Never again."

"As long as we're together." Emily could Hazel in the background yelling for help but than Percy had let go and James and look up at Emily, an understanding had went between Emily and James. For they both knew e same thing as Percy that it was just as hopeless with Persephone but James wasn't going to let go of Persephone just like Percy with Annabeth even if he was able to make it out.

"Emily, promise me that if I don't make it out to say sorry to Lauren."

"When and if I die and you don't make it out I promise." James had sent Emily one last look before he let go and fallen into the darkness below. Emily wanted to join and follow James but she didn't want to break that promise. But this Leo had put his arms around her waist, Emily had wrapped her arms around hai neck and started crying on his shoulder. Emily started shaking, for this day was reminded her to much of the day that Lauren had died and James and her uncle had disappeared and only come back alive.


End file.
